Hollywood Starlet
by xoxo'ladydenise'xoxo
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern is a hollywood starlet gone into rehab because of her behavior. As a part of her rehab she need to study in a school will she be able to survive it?
1. Clarissa Morgenstern

This is my first fanfic so i hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: i don't own Mortal Instruments.

* * *

HOLLYWOOD STARLET

Chapter 1: Clarissa Morgenstern

[CPOV]

In the plane…

So I'm stuck here in a coach between a girl who drools while sleeping and a man who is eating a sticky sandwich…eew! Gross!

My dad is totally killing me, how can he expect me, Clarissa Morgenstern, a Hollywood actress since 2 years old, live like a normal teenager, when I grow up living like a princess? Ugh!

*flashback*

In a club…

I'm currently attending Simon Lewis birthday party. Simon Lewis is my best friend. We were co-stars on both our very first movie when we were 3 years old. Now he's 17 and I'm 16 turning 17 in 6 more months.

I'm totally enjoying this party but I can't find my boyfriend! *sighs*

"Hey! How's my best friend doing? Simon said. He really looks drunk. And so am I.  
"Well, as you can see, I'm drunk!" I said laughing. "Have you seen my boyfriend?" I asked. "I'm looking for my boyfriend Alex Daniels." I continued. "Have you seen him?"

"Nope." He answered but not looking directly at me. Is he lying to me?

And then out of nowhere I saw my boyfriend dancing with Denise Morgan! I was shocked "OMG! How dare him! She's my rival! She'll pay for this!" I burst out. "On second thought, both of them will pay." I said angrily. Then suddenly I saw him kiss her. Both of them look like whores in the dance floor. I'm totally getting angry.

"Calm down Clarissa! You'll just make a scene!" Simon said. "Let me deal with this." But I'm already walking towards the kissing couple. Simon followed. "Clarissa!" he shouted. I stopped and looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Don't worry Si, I can handle this." I answered. Then I continued to walk towards Alex and Denise, Simon at my side.

"Hello." I said friendlily to both of them. They stopped kissing and look at me.

"Oh my God." Was all Alex can say. "Hi, Clarissa. Me and your boyfriend were just enjoying Si's party." She said smiling at me. Bitch. Then I attacked her.

"How dare you! Can't you do anything nice to me even just for a day?" I yelled at her. "Is that all you can do? Steal my boyfriends and ruin my life?" I added then I slapped her. Many of the guests saw us.

"Do you want me to tell you why I always do that?" She yelled back at me. "That's because you have everything I always wanted. You have a perfect life, a father that loves you, a best friend that's always by your side, FAME and BOYS that takes you seriously!" She added. Both of us were fuming in anger.

Both of us were fighting like little girls. The paparazzi were taking pictures of us yelling and slapping at each other. The boys took action and held us back. Simon was holding me while Alex is holding Denise. Some of the guests shooed the paparazzi away.

"Clarissa let me explain." Alex said. "I'm drunk and I don't kn—"

"I don't want your explanations Alex." I said sweetly at him. "We're done." I continued. Then I walked away going to the bar to have some drink, Simon following me.

"Clarissa you alright?" Simon said thoughtfully. "No, I'm not!" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I want to go home." I said.

"I'll call your limousine." Simon said. After 10 minutes he came back. "I can't find your car." He said.

"Damn, I forgot. I came here with Alex's limo." I said. I sighed.

"It's okay I'll tell my driver to drop you at your house." He said politely.

"Thanks Simon, you're the best." I said smiling at him. "You're welcome." he replied

"Let's go?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered. I picked up my glass of wine. I walked to where Alex and Denise were and splashed the wine in her face. The people who saw us were shocked. I can hear them murmur. Some of them are laughing.

"Thanks for ruining my night." I said icily to her. Then I left them staring after me with a smirk on my face. God, I'm really drunk. "Let's go." I said as I passed Simon. "Okay." He replied laughing.

When we were already outside the paparazzi were asking too many questions. They're starting to get on my nerves. It felt as though they were talking in riddles to me.

Suddenly I felt drowsy and collapsed.

*End of Flashback*

*sighs* I can remember exactly what happened that night. I made the headline of the news on TVs and newspapers. It's one of my worse days in life. The worst day of my life is my conversation with dad 3 days ago…

* * *

Guys did you like it?

please review


	2. The Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instrument.. :)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Conversation

[CPOV]

*sighs* I can remember exactly what happened that night. I made the headline of the news on TVs and newspapers. It's one of my worse days in life. The worst day of my life is my conversation with dad 3 days ago…

*flashback*

2 months after Si's birthday party…

While in my limousine watching the evening news,

"Its been 2 months since we last seen the very famous Hollywood star Clarissa Morgenstern. 2 months ago she was the headline of the news after she'd gone wild in her best friend's birthday party, where she and Denise Morgan her very fierce rival had a fight between her boyfriend Alex Daniels…" the reporter on the TV said.

"Dad, please turn off the TV." I said.

"Can't you see I'm watching?" My dad said stubbornly. Valentine Morgenstern is my father as well as my manger. He is so stubborn just like me.

"Dad, please? I don't want to hear any of it." I said. Grrr.

"After she collapsed and sent to the hospital we haven't heard of her since. Is Clarissa Morgenstern dea-." The TV suddenly went out. I figured my dad wouldn't want to turn it off, so turned it off myself.

"Who turned it off?"My dad said and looked at me. In answer I smiled sweetly at him.

"Uhhm..Me?" I said. My dad sighed.

The next day…

"Clarissa! Come here in the living room. We need to talk!" My dad called out to me. I came downstairs and went in the living room. He was sitting in the couch drinking coffee.

"What is it dad?" I asked curiously.

"Take a seat." He said. I followed. I sat across him. I can see from the look on his face that this is very serious. Now I'm getting scared. I raised my eyebrows to him. He sighed. "Clarissa, your mom called last night." He said looking directly at me. I was shocked. Mom and dad got divorced for almost 15 years.

"What did she say?' I asked curiously.

"Last night she saw at the news about what happened to you at Si's party. She got concerned to you. So we talked." He said. He took a sip at his coffee then continued. "We talked and come to an agreement."

"About what dad?" I asked him.

"She said that you need to spend some time living like a teenager." He said looking at me.

"I am living like a teenager, dad." I said. I'm really confused. "Dad, I'm confused. Please get to the point?" I continued.

"I mean, she wants you to live with her in Indiana. She said you need to live like a normal teenager. She doesn't want you to get involved in drugs and alcohol again. She's concerned you know." He said. He gave me time to let what he said sink in my head.

"What? Live in Indiana with her? Like a NORMAL teenager?" I said loudly. Then I stand.

"uhhmm. Yeah, that's the plan." He said looking at me and then he also stand.

"Dad?" I said calmly.

"Yes?" He replied.

"That's bullshit!" I burst out. "Live with her in Indiana? With her family? I can't do that dad!" I said angrily. "Did you agree with her?" I shouted.

"Yes." He said.

"Live like a teenager? I mean NORMAL teenager? That's a total crap." I shouted at him. "That's really bullshit, dad. Dammit.!"

"Clarissa! Listen to me!" he demanded. So I looked at him. "I'm going to say this as your father. It is better that you spend time living like normal teenager. You can go to school, have some friends." He said. OMG! I can't believe this is happening to me.

"Go to school? The paparazzi will come after me if I do that. You know how I hate them." I said angrily.

"You need to study Clarissa. It's for your best." He said stubbornly.

". I'll study, but not with mom. I'll study here in LA." I said. I'm starting to cry.

"No." he said stubbornly. "You'll live with your mom. And that's final." He said.

"God! She turned her back at me 15 years ago! She didn't even bother to write or to call me. Not even a single e-mail! Now she wants me to live with her? Bullshit!" I said angrily. Damn her.

"Give her a chance! It's not yet too late! While you're there you can study at a school. Live like a normal teenager with her kids. Meet some good friends. Not the once who are bad influences! You understand me?" He shouted back at me. I continued to cry. When I'm already calmed, I continued to talk.

"It's already too late dad. She already made me hate her more. I can't live like a normal teenager that'll kill me dad. You know it." I whispered sadly at him. "I really really hate her. Don't make me hate you too." I said looking at him. He also looks sad.

"Listen to me. I think you deserve to know the truth." He said looking at me. I raised my eyebrow at him and waited, so he continued. "You look exactly like your mother when she was your age. Red-haired, beautiful, talented and smart on her own way. She was the youngest of the three in her family. Her family is very rich. She has 2 older brothers whom her parents are proud of. She got jealous because of that. She rebelled at her parents. You with me so far?" he asked. i nodded. "She got into drugs and alcohol. She always go home drunk. Her parents were so ashamed and disgusted of her. One night we met a bar." He stopped and inhaled then exhaled. OMG! Is this true? my mom got into drugs and alcohol? unbelievable. Dad continued.

"We were both drunk. We got a one night stand together. After a week she came into my house and told me she was pregnant. Her parents kicked her out of their family. Of course I was a boy from a poor family, i didn't know what to do. So we decided to eloped and we did. After you were born her parents called her and told her to leave both of us and come home so that she can be betrothed to a man Luke Garroway, but she refused. When you turned two and we were still so poor. Her mother called again and come to an agreement. Her mom said that she is welcomed back into their life if she married Luke and she'll give money to both you and me to start a life together." He said. i interrupted him.

"She agreed." I said sadly. i guess i really don't know well Jocelyn. And now what did she want from me? i wish it's not my money.

"Yes." my dad said slowly, tears are starting to build in his eyes.

"And now what do she want from me?" i asked. I'm starting to get angry again but my dad looked tired and i don't want to tire him more.

"She wants you to change your behavior and not end up like her." he said

"WOW! She's suddenly so parental toward me. Well tell her thanks for being concerned. I'm not accepting her offer.

"Please, Clarissa. Do it for me." He said quietly "I know what's best for you." He continued. "Please? It's not that bad really."

Oh God! Oh God! Why is this happening to me? Indiana? Normal teenager? Mother, drug addict and alcoholic?Crap! My dad sat down again on the couch and I do the same. He stared at the floor.

"Think about it Clarissa." He said. Make up your mind Clarissa. I said to myself. Hollywood or Indiana? I kept repeating it to myself. I can't decide. What about my career if I choose Indiana. Studying and making friends isn't bad at all. But still. Ugghh!

"All you need to do is change your hair color. Change the way you dress. Change your behavior. That's all you need to do baby." He said.

Oh? So, I need to change who I am. I don't want to disappoint my dad.

"What about my career dad?" I said to him.

"You're a great actress; you can make up the lost time if you leave for Indiana when you came back." He said. "All I want is for you to finish high school." He continued. He looks tired.

Clarissa, decide! I shouted inside my head. I guess I don't have any more choice. My dad will make me do it even though I won't agree with him.

"Okay fine dad. I'll do it. In one condition." I said. He looked up to me.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. I can see that he looks delighted.

"I get to keep my wardrobe and you'll give me extra money." I said smiling at him.

"But your mom wants you to buy clothes there. And pocket moneys are not allowed, she said she'll handle everything." He said honestly. Screw you Jocelyn Fray. I hate you.

:"Please?" I said.

"Fine. But you're the one who'll explain to her." He said smiling at me. I love my dad!

"Yey! Don't worry I'll explain it to her. I love you dad!" I said happily and then I kissed him in the cheeks..

After 2 days…

At the airport…

Gosh! I'm a red haired now. My blonde hair is all gone.

"Good Luck sweetie. You can do it. Remember. Your name is Clary Fray." He said.

"Yup, I'll remember it. Bye dad." I said. I hugged and kissed him in the cheeks. After that I went inside the airport with my 7 heavy Louis Vuitton suitcases.

*End of flashback*

That day was a total crap. But I don't want to disappoint my father that's why I agreed with him. Mom was like me when she was my age. Unbelievable! I still can't believe that fact.

* * *

Please review. i hope you like it.


	3. Bothered Thoughts

Hey guys!

I just want it to make clear that Clarissa is a natural red-haired and when she entered Hollywood she made it blonde and now she's a red-hair again. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Bothered Thoughts

[JPOV/ Jocelyn's]

I've been pacing back and forth for almost an hour since I woke up in the morning. Clarissa will be arriving today from California. Clarissa is my only biological daughter. She's my daughter from my first husband Valentine Morgenstern. I admit I had loved Morgenstern back in our teenage years. But I also love my family. I remember that night when my parents disowned me.

*flashback*

After 1 week or so, after me and Valentine have an affair together.

I was in my room studying for my exam the following day. I'm can say I'm smart but not that smart like my brothers who are all straight A's in school.

I really can't understand this part of my lesson and I asked my brother John, the eldest of us three.

"John?" I called out.

"Yes?" He asked looking at me thoughtfully.

"I can't understand this, I need your help. Can you help me?" I said smiling up at him, I always adored John; he's always good to me unlike Francis who's next to John who always teased me.

"Sure." He said and he explained to me everything that is in my notes. Suddenly I felt really sick I was covering my mouth. John noticed me.

"Jocelyn you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't think so" I replied and then I ran to the bathroom to throw up. At that time my parents were gone so John called Francis.

"Francis! Come in here! I think Jocelyn is sick!" John shouted. I heard Francis ran into my room and went inside the bathroom.

He looked at me and said, "Oh, shit! Jocelyn you're pregnant!"

I was astonished and stared into nothing and began to sob. My brothers were comforting me but they can't stop me from crying.

"Who got you pregnant? I kill him!" John asked me.

"Mom and dad will never like this." Francis said looking concerned.

"I know!" I shouted and began to try harder.

"Can you guys leave me alone? I need time to think to myself" I said quietly. They just nodded and exited my room and closed the door behind them.

What will I do? Mom and dad would surely kill me for this! Oh God, Oh God! What have I done?

After 3 days,

I was alone in my room then I heard a car drive into our front yard. Shoot! Mom and dad's here.

I heard my brothers ran into the stairs and greet my parents.

"Where is Jocelyn?" I heard my mom asked.

"She's in her room." John said.

I heard a knock in my door. "Come in." I said politely.

"Hey baby." Mom said smiling; I just smiled back at her. Dad is by her side and my brothers are their back.

"Jocelyn, you look sick." My dad said. Oh shit. The ultimate doom of my life.

"Yeah," My said then she turned on my brothers and said, "Aren't you taking care of our sister?"

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you something." I said slowly. I took a deep breath and continued. "Mom. Dad, I'm…I'm…" I said. I can't continue and looked at my brothers for help. My parents look from me to my brothers and back to me again then my brothers.

"She's…She's pregnant. Mom. Dad." John said looking to the floor.

"What?" mom burst out. "Is it true?" She demanded to me. My father looked angry. I looks could kill, I'm probably be dead by now.

"Y—Yes." I whispered, then I cried.

"Who's the father?" Dad asked me. I just kept silent,

"Who is it?" Mom insisted.

"Valentine Morgenstern" I said softly.

"Is he rich? Do we know him?" dad asked.

"No, he's sort of from a poor family." I said quietly, crying harder.

Mom slapped me in the face. "God, how dare you!" she said.

"You just didn't disgrace yourself but also your family!" Dad said.

Mom opened my dressing room and went inside when came back she was holding a bag and clothes.

"I want you out of the family!" She said. I was stunned. My brothers looked shocked. "Pack your things and get out of here!" She shouted at me. I didn't move.

"Do it!" dad shouted. He dragged me from my bed to the door of my room.

"Pack your things!" He shouted again.

"NO!" I shouted. My mom opened my suitcase and put some of my clothes inside then she zipped it. She threw at me and it hit my legs.

"OUT!" my parents said in unison.

"Mom! Dad! Why are you throwing her out of the family? She's still your daughter, our sister. She just got pregnant and you'll treat her like garbage that you can just throw it away? She's still belongs to our family!" John said protectively.

"You better shut your mouth John, or I'll also throw you out!" Dad said. God he really looks angry.

Dad dragged me from my room to the top of the stair. We climbed down the stairs and he shoved me out of the house and to the gates.

"Don't do this to me!" I pleaded. "I'll have an abortion, if that's what you want." I said still crying. I can see my brothers looked sad.

"Think about what the press will say. I can already imagine the headline 'Daughter of a well-bred aristocrat family got pregnant by a penniless boy'. That sounds disgusting right?" mom said.

"I'll do whatever you like. Just don't disown me. Please." I begged them.

"Get out of here. That's what we want." Dad said.

"plea-" He slammed the door at my face. I cried and cried and cried. I don't know were to go.

I think I'll pay Valentine a visit.

*End of flashback*

I was staring at the floor for a long time. I didn't notice Luke entered the room. I and Luke are married for almost 15 years. We have a son; his name is Dylan Val Garroway. When we got married he already has two daughters, twins. After we got married I adopted both of them. Samantha and Rachel is both Blonde. They are good-looking and tall like their father.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Jocelyn, but Clarissa would be arriving in exactly 2 hours. The ride from here to the airport would take almost an hour. We need to go now." He said kindly. I nodded.

"Are the kids coming with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, they kept asking me who is our visitor." He replied.

"Okay, let's go?" I said.

"Sure."

At the car,

"Jocelyn, can I ask you something?" Luke said looking at me.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied. He looked at the teenagers at the back seat. They were all busy listening to their IPod's that are so loud.

"Why did you decide to convince Clarissa to come here? What did you and your mother talked about?" He asked looking curious.

"As you can see my parents are jealous because they were now losing their money and on the other side the Morgenstern's are getting rich." I said simply.

"So what do they want now?" he asked again, lowering his voice to be sure that that they weren't able to hear it.

"I'll tell you what happened the day me and mom talked." I replied.

*Flashback*

I was in the dressing room putting the clothing's I bought from the mall when my phone rang at my bag. I picked it up and answered the phone.

"Hello" I greeted.

"How's my baby girl?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine mom. Why did you call me?" I asked curiously. I continued to hang some clothes in the cabinets.

"I'm losing my money Jocelyn." She simply said.

"So? What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I'm losing my money while the Morgenstern's are gaining riches." She said icily.

"What's the connection?" I said. Of course they're gaining wealth, I admit Clarissa is a good actress.

"I don't want them richer than me. I'm jealous, I admit. I can't imagine they were just poorer than poor a long time ago and now they are millionaires." She continued. "I won't let that happen. I still haven't forgiven them for what they have done to you and me. I want them to remember they still are from the slums." She said clearly.

"Mom, they've been out of our life for almost 15 years. We shouldn't interfere with their life now." I said.

"I know darling." she said.

"Why are you doing this to them? It's not fair mom." I replied.

"I've already told you a while ago, I'm jealous!" she demanded. I sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to invite Clarissa to stay there with you and make her suffer. I know Denise Morgan, her fierce rival. I'm going to make her famous and she'll stole every roles Clarissa has." She said laughing wickedly.

"No way." I said

"Yes way. Do it!" She said then she hung up on me. I've got no choice. Mom would kill me if I won't do it. I sighed.

*end of flashback*

"That's what she told me to do." I said to Luke. We were now arriving to the airport.

"Why did you agreed?" He asked me.

"Two reasons. One, I want to see Clarissa again and to change her ways so she wouldn't end up like me. Second, because of what Mom told me." I said.

"Okay." he said.

* * *

Since our classes start already, I'm going to update only once a week. :)

Pls. Review! Tnx!


	4. Airport

Thanks for my reviewers..

Shelbs13: Francis knew because he's aware that her sister is rebelling and having an affair with anyone, so he knew she's pregnant.

* * *

Chapter 4: Airport

Thank God I'm already here in Indiana. The flight was so awful; I think I'm going to have jetlag. As I pushed the cart with my bags through the doors, I saw a woman that have a red hair as red as mine. Jocelyn Garroway, my mother. She was with a tall man in his forties I think, Hmmm..that must be Luke Garroway, there are also two girls who I think are identical twins because they look so much alike, and tall young man younger than me I suppose.

I was walking slowly toward them taking my time each step. I noticed that many people are staring at me. OMG! Do they recognize me? Well the answer is no, all of them were staring at the clothes I'm wearing. I'm wearing a tank top, a short skirt, a boots and my favorite cardigan. I heard a man whistled I and looked at him, he was my age but totally not my type, and I just smiled angelically at him. I looked around me and see that they have a low class of taste in fashion. I continued to walk toward my mother and her family, she was smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Hi Jocelyn!" I beamed at her. They three teenagers with her look at me.

"Hi Clarissa!" She said. "Thanks for accepting my invitation." She continued.

"No problem. It's so nice to see you after fifteen years." I said still smiling. Her expression changed. She's no longer smiling it was replaced with a look of guiltiness.

"You too." She said softly. Her children were all frowning at us. Luke was like expressionless. He's kind of weird.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your family?" I asked Jocelyn.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot." She said apologetically. "This is my husband Luke." She said pointing to the tall man beside her. I can say he's handsome but my father is more handsome than him.

"It's nice to meet you Luke." I said smiling at him, he smiled at me and offered his hand so I shook hands with him.

"These are Luke's daughters from her first wife." Jocelyn continued pointing to the tall blonde twins. "This is Rachel." Rachel is wearing a jeans and a spaghetti strap tube. And guess what, she's wearing a rubber shoes that doesn't even fit with her clothes. Eeww.. she's wearing too much make-up too.

"Hello Rachel, it's nice to know you. You look beautiful in your clothes." I said honestly. But your make-up sucks. I said to myself. She just smiled a fake smile to me and rolled her eyes.

"This is Samantha." Jocelyn continued. Samantha is wearing a short skirt, a leggings, a lose shirt and a high heeled sandals. And just like her twin sister, she's wearing too much make-up too.

"Hi. You also look beautiful today, just like your sister." I said smiling at her. I heard someone smirk and I glanced at the tall young handsome teenager beside Samantha.

"And you are?" I asked him politely.

"I'm Dylan, Luke and Jocelyn's son. I'm your stepbrother." He answered. We don't look very much alike except at our hair. We have our mothers red hair.

"Oh. That's nice. I have a younger stepbrother." I laughed.

"Samantha, Rachel and Dylan, this is Clary Fray, she's my daughter from my first husband and she's staying here with us for uhhmm.. quite some time." Jocelyn said looking at them. "I already told Dylan about this yesterday that's why he's aware of it." She continued.

"What? Where is she going to sleep? Surely not in our room she's not welcome there." Samantha said. I look at her and frown a bit.

"Yeah, I agree with Sam. She might even steal some of our valuable things given by grandma." Rachel said. Wow! I have two bitches to deal with here in Indiana. Great!

"That's right and she might even destroy our clothes because of jealousy." Sam added. Gosh, this bitch thinks I'll destroy her clothes? FYI! I hate bitches.

"FYI! I may be from LA but I'm not a stealer and clothes destroyer. Why am I going to be jealous? I even dress properly than you two do. And your make-ups? They suck. Unlike mine, I can do it perfectly. In the first place, I don't need to wear make-ups. I already have a natural beauty. Don't you two have passion for fashion to know more about the latest trends?" I said to them, still smiling. They look shock and about to cry. I laughed quietly. I heard Dylan chuckle a bit. Jocelyn buried her face in her hands. I saw Luke smile a bit at what I've said.

"You bitch!" the twins said in unison.

"It takes one to know one." I said calmly. This time Dylan laughed.

"Girls stop it!" Jocelyn said looking up. "I don't want you three fighting like that inside my house." She demanded. "Apologize to one another." She continued.

"I'm sorry for being rude to both of you. It's so wrong of me to do that." I apologize to them. Even though I don't want to, this is what my father wants. Be a good girl.

"Apology accepted." Samantha said. I can still see that she's angry at me. I smiled at her.

"Now, let's go home." Jocelyn said. "Luke, can you please help Clary with her cart?" She asked.

"Sure." Luke answered.

"Let's go" Dylan said still smiling. Jocelyn walked toward their car, followed by the twins walking in an angry stride. Luke followed then I followed with Dylan at my side still chuckling.

"Why did you bring so many suitcases?" Dylan asked curiously. "Oh, I forgot, you're a Hollywood star." He continued.

"Excuse me?" I stopped walking and look at him.

"I know who you are, you're Clarissa Morgenstern. Don't tell me I'm wrong." He said smiling down at me.

"How'd you know?" I asked curiously.

"I overheard mom when she called your father and asking you to stay here. But she doesn't know I knew." He replied. He started walking and I followed. I was shocked.

We both took a seat at their car. Jocelyn looked at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"We'll talk later about your suitcases Clary." She said. I frowned. The drive to their house was like too long but it was just an hour. I look at their house. It was not big but can accommodate a small family like them. I keep staring at their house and wished I were home in LA. I miss the luxury were I live. I miss my car, my house and my dad and Simon too.

"I hope you'll like it here." Dylan said carrying some of my luggages. I smiled at him. The twins walked passed me and bump me slightly. I sighed. I really have two bitches to deal with. Don't worry Clarissa, you're a tough girl, no one can beat you. If you can handle a bitch like Denise Morgan, you can surely deal with these bitches. I said to myself. I followed them inside their house.

* * *

Pls. review..


	5. Garroway's Residence

Hey guys! Chapter 5 is up.. I know it's short but I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Garroway's Residence

[Jocelyn'sPOV]

As I lead Clary to her new room, I can clearly see that she is quiet. I have so many questions in my mind. Is she going to like it here? Will she be alright? What will happen if she found out that my mother, her grandma, wants her down? Can she handle living like a normal teenager? There are so many questions going in my mind. Well, it's better to ignore it. I continued to lead Clary in her room. When we reached the second floor we turned right and the second door there is the guestroom where Clary will stay. Mother is planning to come here in a week or so. She wants the biggest guestroom to be hers, since we only have two guestrooms Clary will be at the smaller one. I opened the door, went in and let Clary follow me inside.

"Clary, this is your room. I'll hope you'll like it." I said softly. She was staring at the room biting her lower lip. "I know it's nothing compared to your room in LA but at least this room is comfortable." I continued. The room is quite simple. The walls are the shade of light green and so does the ceiling. The single bed has a color green bedsheet. Beside the bed there is a nightstand. At the other side of the bed there is a small table and a chair.

"Don't worry Jocelyn. This'll be fine with me." She said smiling at me. I smiled back. Luke and Dylan entered the room carrying some of Clary's suitcases. They placed it beside the bed then leave again to get her other suitcases. After a while they returned and placed the bags beside the other ones. I stared at it then sighed.

"Clary, I very well remember that I told your father not to let you bring your wardrobe." I said with an accused look. She smiled.

"I know, dad told me." She answered. "Don't worry mom, they're decent clothes.' She continued sitting on the bed.

"Even though they're decent they're still designer clothes. They cost too much." I said also sitting at the bed facing her. "Did your father give you some money?" I asked.

"Uhhhmm, no." She lied. "Dad didn't let me." She continued.

"Okay." I said. I can't really tell if she's lying. "I'll leave you now. I hope you can fit your things in the cabinet. If you need anything just tell me. I'll be at the kitchen. You can now unpack your things." I continued rising to the bed and walk to the door. I opened it, get out and closed the door behind me. I sighed.

[CPOV]

Mom rises at the bed and walks to the door and then leaves the room closing the door behind her. I looked around the room and examined it. Green is my least favorite color. I sighed. I decided to unpack my things now. I opened the cabinet and sighed. OMG! What a great problem! The cabinet was so small! Ugh! How can I fit my things in here? Suddenly I saw a small round button at the wall of the closet and pressed it. I stared at it for almost a minute when I heard a click above the closet. I saw a small door and without much hesitation I pulled it down. It revealed a small ladder. Hmm… I decided to climb the ladder. I entered the closest and started to climb the short ladder. The ladder is just 6 feet tall. When I reached the top I look around me and I was shocked. It is an attic. There is a small window and beside that was a bed. It is very dusty and I covered my nose. I heard a hushed tone of voice below me. I look at the floor and saw a small trap door I think. I opened it and was shocked. Below me is a two way mirror, I guess. I can see Samantha and Rachel talking inside a room. The mirror was atop the both the girls bed. They were lying down at the bed and looking straight at me. I was stunned, I thought they saw me but they just continue to talk. It really is a two way mirror. Wow. This house is full of wonder.

I climbed down the ladder and closed it. I stared at my things and came up an idea. Since I brought with me my favorite comforters, I decided to make the attic a hiding place of mine. It looks like it's not been used for a long time. I smiled a devilish smile. The attic is bigger than the room I'm currently in so I think I'm going to place some of my stuff there. Jocelyn wouldn't want to see how many designer things I've brought with me. I chuckled. I opened one of the biggest suitcases and I take out a pink comforter. There were two of them so I can use the other one at the bed in the attic. I removed the bed's comforter and placed mine in it.

I sighed. The room needs a make-over. It's time for me start it. I look at my watch it is already 9:15 A.M. Still have uhhmm, 3 hours before lunch. Time to move. I clapped my hands and started to move around the room.

* * *

Pls. leave a comment.. =)

I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Girls who love fashion will love the next chap. =)


	6. Passion for Fashion:part1 Unpacking

I think I'm going to divide the fashion thingy into two chap..

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments!

* * *

Chapter 6: Passion for Fashion: [part1] Unpacking

I'm so proud of myself. The things inside the room are all pink. Oh well, except the walls, they're still green. The green comforter on top of the bed a while ago was gone now; in its place is my favorite pink comforter. The desk beside the window has a pink table cloth on top of it; my pink laptop is also at the top of the desk. I also placed some picture frames in the nightstand. The first picture was me and my dad when I won my first best actress award. The second was me and Simon at a party. The small table with a mirror in it beside the cabinets is filled with my make-up products and my make-up kit. On the floor lay a pink carpet and some small pillows, which I also brought with me. I looked at my watch; it's already 11:20 a.m. I've been working on this room for 2 hours already. I sat down at the bed and glanced around me. I stared at nothing for almost a minute. I sighed. What do I do next? Clean the attic first? Or unpack my things? I should've cleaned the attic first so I can hide some of my things. I'm sure Jocelyn would freak out when she saw what I've brought here with me. I was in the middle of my thoughts when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Clary?" Jocelyn said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure" She entered the room and was stunned. She looked around her and smiles a bit.

"Wow. Did you give the room a make-over?"

"Well, yeah, sort of." I answered. She sat down at the bed.

"Well done. Where did you get this comforter? I don't recognize it." She said.

"Uhhmm. I brought it with me. Dad gave it to me on my 15th birthday." I said smiling at her. "Do you need something?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot. I came here to check your things." She said looking at my Louis Vuitton suitcases. I gulped. Oh shoot! I should have cleaned the attic first. Ugghh! This is bad. God! Please let there be a miracle. I began to tense.

"Uhmm, can I open them?" She stood up and walk to where my luggage are. I shake. I heard someone running.

"Mom? Where are you?" Samantha yelled before my mom open my smallest suitcase.

"I'm in Clary's room!" She shouted back. Samantha burst inside my room panting. Jocelyn stands up and faced her. Samantha also looked stunned when she entered the room.

"Nice room make-over Fray." She said. Did she just address me by my last name? How dare her. I'm fine being called 'Morgenstern', but Fray? Fray is Jocelyn's last name before she married Luke. That's also the last name of my stupid arrogant grandparents. Oh well, don't stress yourself with that issue Clarissa.

"Thankssss" I said prolonging the s. She nodded then looks at Jocelyn.

"I still don't have a costume to wear later at the party." She said irritably.

"You have so many costumes at you closest, I'm sure you can find a costume suitable to wear later." Jocelyn said.

"I know. That's the problem. I can't decide. Can you help me?" She said.

"Sure. I'll come to your room later after I checked Clary's things." Jocelyn replied.

"You can do that later. Please, I need help now. I still have to do my hair. It's already 11:30 a.m. We only have 4 hours left to get ready. The party starts at 4 p.m." She insisted. Jocelyn sighed.

"Okay." She said. "Clary, I'll check your thing tomorrow. You'll also come at the party later. It's a costume party. And come down in fifteen minutes. Lunch will be ready by then." She continued the walked out the room closing the room behind her.

Woohh.. That was close. Luck me I still have a day to fix things. I lie down at the bed and groaned. I stand up and made the beds. I started to make my way to the door then take a look around me. I was impressed at myself. The room looked wonderful. I grabbed the doorknob and walk outside the room and closed the door behind me.

I saw Dylan in my way to the dining area. He was reading a book while sitting comfortably in the couch.

"Hey Dylan. Can I ask you something?" I said. I sat down beside him and he looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Does the house have an attic?" I asked him.

"Well yeah. There's a ladder when you pulled down the rope tied in a hook beside the stairs. But our attic hasn't been used for a long time. Why do you ask?" he said, scrutinizing me.

"Uhhmm. Nothing." I said looking innocent. Good. No one visits the attic from time to time. I could use it now.

"Lunch is served!" Jocelyn shouted from the dining area. I saw the twins ran down the stairs and made their way into the dining area. Samantha bumped me a little. I followed her and was about to strangle her when Dylan caught my arm and mouthed the word, "no". I calmed down a bit.

Lunch time…

"So Clary tell us more about yourself." Samantha said. She was sitting across me. Besode me sat Dylan and across him sat Rachel. Luke and Jocelyn sat across one another at the end of the opposite ends of the table.

"Uhhmm.. My name is Clarissa Mor-" I stopped myself abruptly. At the corner of my eye I saw Jocelyn choked a bit. "I mean my name is Clarissa Fray. Clary for short." I continued. "I'm sixteen years old turning seventeen in four more months. I live in LA since I was two years old."

"What do you do in LA?" Rachel asked. The others seemed to look interested.

"I'm an actress there. I also go shopping. I attend different kinds of parties. I hang out with other celebrities." I stopped myself after realizing what I just said. Oh shoot. I looked at Jocelyn who is staring at me open mouthed. Luke was well, he was Luke. His face was still expressionless that I'd have said nothing wrong but he was staring at me.

"Actress?" The twins burst out in unison.

"Well yeah. I'm a theater actress. What's wrong with that?" I replied quickly. I glanced at Jocelyn and she relaxed a bit.

"You also said hanging out with other celebrities." Dylan said.

"It's LA, you can easily spot celebs there." I said confidently.

"Oh." He replied smiling a bit. The twins seemed contented in what I said.

We continued on finishing our meals. After eating we went to our rooms to prepare for the party we're attending.

I went inside the room and look at my alarm clock. It's already 12:30 p.m. I took a broom and opened the closet. I pushed the button at the wall of the closet, waited for the ladder to go down and climbed it. It took me fifteen minutes to sweep the whole attic. I went into my room again and get the other pink comforter and a pink pillow. I went up again and placed the comforter and pillow on top of the bed. I went down again to my room and took a carpet. Honestly, it's like I've brought my room in LA here in Indiana. Haha. I went into the attic and placed the carpet on the floor. I'll place my things here because I don't have any closet and racks in here. In my room I opened my 7 suitcases. The biggest one contained my comforters and small carpets and the small pillows to, I also fit there some of my bags. The second largest contains some of my gowns and dresses and bags too that I decided to bring here with me. The 2 medium sized suitcases also contain dresses, skirts, sweat pants, blouses and t-shirts. They're all designer things. The first smallest contain my underwears, lingerie, nightgowns. The other smallest suitcase contains my shoes, sandals, boots and other footwear. The last suitcase contains my accessories like sunglasses, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, belts and bags again.

I bent down at the biggest suitcase and took out the remaining things there which are the bags. I placed them in the bed. There was a sudden knock on the door again. I froze for a second.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me Jocelyn." She said. I looked at the bags in my bed and was stunned. Oh shoot.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uhhmm. I'm preparing for the party." I said. It was the first lie that came up in my mind.

"Oh, good. I'll come back later. I'm going to change too." She said. I was saved again. I look at the clock and was stunned. It's already 2 p.m. Why do time fly so fast. I'll just finish this later. I put the bags back at the suitcase. I closed the other suitcases except the suitcase that contains my gowns and dresses. My instinct had been right. When I was packing my things back in LA, I decided to bring some gowns. I brought with me an exact copy of Belle's gown. Belle, as in Belle in the Beauty and the beast. I brought it out from the suitcase and held it out in front of me. I can't wait to see the look of the twins face when they see this. I laughed. I went into my make-up table and get my bag of toiletries. I decided to take a bath first. I went out of the room and went inside the bathroom at the end of the hallway. I don't know why they share a single bathroom here. I mean they're rich. Why do they need to live in a medium-sized house like this when they can afford a mansion? Clarissa, stop thinking about it. I pushed the thought away.

After I finished taking a bath, I went back into my room and slip on my underwears. I sat down at the make-up counter and stared myself at the mirror. I opened my make-up kit and started to add small amounts of make-up at my face. Minutes passed and I was now working on my hair. It's one of the things I don't know how to do. Maybe Jocelyn knows someone who can do my hair.

I walked out of the room wearing my robe and went to look for Jocelyn. I heard voices at the room next to Dylan's. Maybe she's there. I knocked on the twin's room door.

"Jocelyn, you there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." She replied. I open the door and went inside the room. Jocelyn was doing Rachel's hair. Samantha was putting make-up on her face. She looks like a white lady.

"Uhhmm. Do you know someone who can do my hair? Sort of a hairstylist?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. Do you want me to do it myself?" She replied.

"Mom, you still need to do my hair." Samantha said. "We only have almost an hour left to get ready." She continued.

"Ok, fine." I said. I saw Jocelyn pursed her lips. I went out the room and closed the door behind me. So, I'm going to do it myself. I went back into my room and started to do my hair. After sometime, I look at my reflection in the mirror. I smiled and check myself. My hair is almost styled as Belle's hair. I'm also wearing a small tiara.

I went beside the bed and get my gown. I put it in me. I wish I have a full length mirror in my room. I open the suitcase with my footwear's and rummage in it. I found a pair of yellow high heeled sandal. I slipped it in my feet. I was checking my reflection on the small mirror of the make-up counter when there was a knock on my door.

"Hey, Clary, you ready to go? It's already 4 p.m." I heard Dylan said.

"Yeah, be there in a minute." I replied. I put on a necklace, bracelet and a pair of diamond earrings. Then I walk to the door, open it and went outside. I went straight in the living room where they are waiting for me. I stand next to Dylan and said, "Let's go?"

"You look great Clary." Dylan commented.

"Thanks." Samantha was wide-eyed. I swallowed back my laugh. I take a look at Rachel and she wears the same expression. I looked at the both and said. "Don't I look nice girls?" They scowled at me. I look at them all. The twins costume was Anastasia and Drizella, the stepsisters of Ciderella. Jocelyn is the wicked stepmother. Dylan and Luke are wearing a tux.

"Let's go now." Luke said. He was walking to the door and opened it. We followed him. Outside, they didn't even bother to go to the car. They walk straight to the sidewalk.

"Clary, we're going to walk. The party is just next door." Jocelyn said.

"oh."

We crossed the road. The party was just across the Garroway's residence. I thought we are attending in an exclusive place. I can hear the music from here. I think the party is already starting. We walk until we reach the house front door. We were greeted by a group of a dark-haired family, except for one, a blonde.

* * *

How was it? Do you like it?

Pls. review for me.. thanks.. =)


	7. Costume Party

Chapter 7: Costume party

We were greeted by a group of dark-haired family, except for one, he's a blonde. I was so dazed by the blonde. He's so handsome. I can't tear my gaze from him. While I was staring at him, he met my gaze. I look at the other direction. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile a bit.

"Hi, Jocelyn. It's good you can come in here." The tall dark-haired woman said. I figured she's their mother.

"'s good to see you Marisse." Jocelyn answered. While they were busy talking to each other, Luke greeted the older man. I think the man's name is Robert. They exchange hi's and how are you's. The girl who's wearing a tinkerbell costume rolled her eyes at the twins who were scrutinizing her. The other boy who is also a dark-haired is talking to the youngest boy.

Marisse was greeting us one by one. When she turned to me, she looks stunned.

"Who is this beautiful girl?" She asked my mom.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce her." Jocelyn replied.

"Guys," she addressed the dark-hair family, "this is my daughter, Clary Fray. She's my daughter from my first husband. She's staying with us, and she's studying here also." Jocelyn said proudly.

"Hi Clary, I'm Marisse Lightwood." She said. "This is my husband Robert," He held out his hand and I shook hands with him.

"You look beautiful. You must look like your father; I don't quite see your similarities with Jocelyn. Well, except for your hair." He commented. That was so good of him. I smiled at him.

"These are my sons and daughter." She said pointing to the three dark-haired and the blonde.

"This is Max, this is his birthday party." Marisse said. I look at Max, he's cute.

"Happy Birthday Max." I said. "Sorry, I forgot to buy you a gift. I'll buy one when I go to the mall." I continued. "Thanks." He said.

"This is Alec and Isabelle. They're twins. They're also the same age as you, I think." She continued. I look at them. "Hi" I greeted them.

"Hello." Isabelle said. She was smiling at me. "I'm Isabelle, of course. But you can call me Izzy or Iz. By the way, you look great in your gown. You have a nice taste in fashion. You know you look like Clarissa Morgenstern in that gown. Oh well, except for the hair." Her words stunned me.

"Thanks." That was all I can say.

"Last but not the least, the only blonde in the family, this is Jace Herondale. He's my adopted son." Marisse said smiling at me. I looked and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. Izzy was looking from me to him then to me again. She smiled a little.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jace said. His voice sent shivers to me. Oh my god!

"You too." I replied.

"Let's go inside?" Robert said leading the way inside the house. The Garroway's entered the house next to the Lightwood's. I entered lastly. While we're inside they go different ways. I saw Samantha and Rachel walk straight to the girl wearing a Little Red Riding Hood costume. Alec sat down beside a man and hold hands with him. Oh shoot, he's gay! Luke, mom, Marisse and Robert were having a discussion. Jace and Dylan were also talking about girls I think. That leaves me and Isabelle.

"So Clary, tell me about yourself." She said facing me.

"My name is Clary Fray; I'm sixteen years old turning seventeen in four more months. I live in LA since I was two." I said. Jace and Dylan walk outside the house and went in the garden.

"Why did you transfer here?" She asked curiously.

"Uhhmm. My father has a new girlfriend; he decided to cruise with her alone. When they take a cruise no one will be left to look after me. I'm sort of a wild child. So my divorced parents have agreed to have me stay here while dad and his girlfriend spend some time with one another. And also to spend some quality time with my mom, whom I haven't seen in almost fifteen years." I replied. That was the first lie that came up in my mind. She was looking at me, with brows raised.

"You're lying." She said. I was stunned. I laughed at her.

"Pardon?" I said.

"I said, you're lying." She demanded. "You're Clarissa Morgenstern." She continued. Lucky there are no people around us so no one probably heard it. It was her turn to laugh now.

"How'd you now?" I asked.

"'Well, you really look like her." She replied.

"Really? Oh. I thought Dylan told you." I frowned.

"Dylan knows?" She laughed harder.

"Well. Yeah. Hey do you have some private place where we can talk without someone eavesdropping to us?" I said. I'm starting to get nervous that someone might overhear us.

"My room." She said. She led me to the stairs and then to her room. Once inside the room she sat down at the bed and motioned me to sit down on a chair.

"Hey, let me tell you something. You know, Jace and Dylan are so obsessed with Clarissa Morgenstern." She said, breaking the silence. She chuckled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. That's why he likes you." She replied

"He likes me? That's ridiculous we only met today." I said.

"I know my brother. You're one of his types. But too bad, he already has a girlfriend." She said. I was disappointed. I thought he's not yet taken.

"Really?" I said. She laughed.

"No, I was just kidding. I hope you have seen your expression. It's quite funny." She continued to laugh.

"Then I have a chance?" I joked. She laughs harder.

"You know, where going to be good friends." She said. I agreed.

"That depends."

"If?"

"If you are friends with Samantha and Rachel, then were no friends." I said.

"Don't worry. I hate them too. They think they're so great and beautiful just because their grandparents are well-known and rich." She said. I smiled. Good I have an accomplice.

"Then, we can be friends." I replied.

"Can I have an autograph?" she said.

"Why do you need one?"

"Because, that's the first thing people do when they saw a celebrity." She stood, went to her desk and hand me a paper and pen.

"You're serious?" she nodded. I signed the paper with my signature. I hand it back to her.

"So, what can I call you?" She said

"Clary." I replied.

"You can call me Iz then. Like old friends." I nodded. I look around the room. I saw a door at the right side of the bed.

"Hey, do you want to come at Jocelyn's house tomorrow? I need some help."

"Sure. Just to get away from this house." She rolled her eyes and I laughed. I like Iz, she doesn't even freak out that I'm an actress. I love her taste in clothes too. But she isn't organized in her things. Dresses and other clothes are scattered in her room. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Uhhmm. Jocelyn didn't want me to bring my own clothes. But I convinced dad. When I got here, Jocelyn was shocked. She's going to check the things I've brought with me. And I know she's going to freak out when she sees that all my things are designer things…" I told her my plan. She seems excited in helping me. We talked and talked for almost an hour or so. We talked about fashion, boys and mostly fashion.

"Classes start on Monday, of course. Are you already enrolled?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's Saturday today right?" I replied.

"Yeah. Hey do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow? I always do that before school starts. So I can have new school outfits." She said proudly. I wonder where she shops.

"Sure." I said. "That's great; you can also help me in buying normal clothes." I added. She chuckled.

"Oh, it's almost 7:30, let's eat dinner." She said. We leave the room and went downstairs. After we have eaten, we decided to walk outside, in their lawn.

We saw Jace and Dylan deep in conversation. Iz walk straight to them, I followed. While I was walking, someone blocked my way. It was the girl who was wearing the Little Red Riding Hood costume. With her is Samantha and Rachel.

"Hello, I'm Aline Penhallow. You're Clary right? Samantha and Rachel told me so." She said. Aline, that's a nice name.

"Hi. Nice meet you Aline." I said.

"I want to be your friend." Aline said. The twins were smiling.

"Uhmm. I'll think about it." I said then walk off towards Iz, Jace and Dylan, who were staring at us.

"Stop right there!" Aline shouted. I stopped and turned to face her. The people around us were staring at us too. Iz and the two boys froze. Why do they look scared? She won't eat any of us right? "How dare you turn your back at me when I'm talking to you?" She continued, still shouting.

"Well, there isn't a law in here that states that I'm not allowed to walk out when you're talking." I said coolly, there were oohs in the crowd.

"Ha, so who do you think you are? You're just a girl from somewhere who has a bad taste in clothes. Sam and Rach said so. They saw you're clothes and they were all cheap, according to them. Is that true? Are you from a poor family who is trying to look rich? Oh, I know, your staying with the Garroway's so that you can fit in the world of the rich. Is that right? So that they'll think you're cool and beautiful?" She said. Ha! If I'm just allowed to tell her I'm CLARISSA MORGENSTERN! She'll be jealous. This bitch. In the world of acting, I have Denise Morgan as my number one enemy; in the world of being normal teenager, I have Aline Penhallow as my rival. I remained quiet. She laughed.

"I'm right, right?" She said. I saw Jocelyn. Luke and Iz's parents walk out to the garden. I think they heard us.

"No, you're wrong." I said. Iz, Dylan and Jace walk towards me and stayed at my side. "Do I look like a poor girl? Ha! How can Samantha and Rachel can say that they saw my clothes and they're cheap when I haven't unpack yet. They didn't even go inside my room. Oh please, don't tell me you believe in the lies they're telling you." I said calmly. I don't want a fight.

"Yes you are." She insisted. "What else is the reason why you came here?" She continued.

"I have my own reasons, bitch. And they're personal." I snap in her face. Did I just call her bitch? Oh well.

"Did you just call me a bitch? How dare you! NO one calls me THAT." She said. She ran towards me and grabs my hair.

"Ouch! Hey, stop it!" I said. Of course I won't let this pass. I also grab her hair. I heard the twins shouting in panic. I scratch Aline's face. She also attempted to scratch my face but I caught her hand before it hit my face. Someone pulled her away from me. It was Dylan. I can tell she was furious. Of course, stupid me, who wouldn't get angry from what I had just done? She has a long gash on her left cheek. Oh God, I did give her lot damage. I thought Izzy was holding me. I realized it when she ran inside the room and come back with a first aid kit. I look at my side and saw that Jace is the one who is holding me back. I think I'm going to faint by his smell. Suddenly I felt pain in my right hand. I take a look at it and saw that I didn't survive the fight without a bruise. I winced in pain. Jace take a look at my hand. Jocelyn and Marisse ran to us. Aline was crying. They led us back into the house and into the couch. They'll be tending our scratches and bruises. Marisse was taking a look at Aline's gash. Izzy sat beside me with the first aid kit.

"Jace, you can let her go now." Iz said fighting back a laugh. Jace let go of me. We both blushed a bit. After sometime, Aline is already calm. She was ignoring me. I did the same. The adults opened the TV and motioned us to be quiet. They were watching the evening news. I was talking with Iz, Dylan and Jace, when I heard the name Clarissa Morgenstern form the TV. All four of us turned at the TV and watch.

"We all know that the famous actress Clarissa Morgentern will portray the role of Bella Swan in the upcoming movie Twilight, based on Stephenie Meyer's The Twilight Saga. But since Clarissa Morgenstern is out if sight and all of us don't know where she is, they decided that Denise Morgan, Clarissa's very fierce rival will take her place as Bella Swan." The TV reporter said. OMG! "Here is an exclusive interview with Denise Morgan about her reaction in replacing her rival in a movie role."

"Oh my God. I wasn't expecting it. I thought she'll come back to have that role. It's her loss and I'm lucky to have it. I can't wait to tape the movie." Denise Morgan said. Urgh! Why did I forget about that? Shit! Izzy was staring at me, a concerned look in her face. I glanced at Jace and Dylan and they look disappointed.

"Oh, poor Clarissa Morgenstern. She just lost the role that everyone like. You know, honestly, I'm a better actress than she is." Aline said loudly for everyone to hear. Ouch! That hurts. It's like she slapped me in the face. "And I look more beautiful than her. I have a natural beauty while she has undergo face surgery. Am I right, Dylan and Jace?" She continued looking at the boys.

"You wish." Dylan replied. Jace smirked.

"Hey Clary," Aline called. That was unexpected. "I forgot to tell you, you look like Morgenstern tonight. But she has bigger boobs than you have." She continued. Everyone laughed. I just raise my brow to her. Then she turned away. God, I hate this bitch.

The time seems to drag by so fast. It was already 11:30 in the evening. Only the teenagers are left in the Lightwood's residence. Max's visitors have gone home earlier. Iz invited me, Jace and Dylan in her room. Just to talk. Once inside, me and Iz lie down at the bed. The boys followed and they sat on the floor. We turned upside down and have our elbows as a support. We talk and talk and talk. I got tired and fell asleep in Iz's bed. Eventually, the other three fell asleep too.

I woke up when someone shake me.

"Clary, let's go home." I heard Jocelyn said. I stand up from the bed and look around me. Jace is also being wake up by Marisse. I saw Dylan by the door waiting for me and Jocelyn. Iz was also fast sleep. We said good-byes and left.

Once inside my room, _Jace is so handsome!_ I took of the dress and wear a nightgown. _Jace!_ I went in the bathroom and washed my face. _Jace!_ When I got back in the room and lie down at the bed, I fell asleep and _Jace _is still in my mind. I can't get him out of my mind. _Jaaaacccceeee!_

_

* * *

_How'd you like the chapter 7? Pls. Review..

thanks..

love,

xoxo'ladydenise'xoxo


	8. Passion for Fashion:part2 Barbie Girl

Hey guys, Chapter 8 is up..

Sorry if it took me so long to update it, I've been very busy in my school works. Now that I have time I've finished writing chapter 8 of my story..

enjoy! =)

* * *

Chapter 8: Passion for Fashion: [part2] Barbie girl

Krriinngg!

I was awakened by the sound of my alarm clock. Ugh! There was a sudden knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Jocelyn. Clary, Isabelle is here, she said you invited her over." Jocelyn said. Oh yeah, I forgot. I sighed.

"Okay, can you please tell her to come in here?" I said, getting out of bed already.

"Sure" she replied.

I got off the bed and get my bag of toiletries. While getting my towel, Iz knock on my door.

"Hey Clary, can I come in now?" She said.

"Yeah." She opened the door and walk in my room. She was wearing a skirt and a tank top and a boots. She looks like a model in her outfit.

"Good morning Ms. Morgenstern." She beamed at me. I groaned. I saw her smile.

"Is it okay if you stay here for a while, while I take a bath?" I asked. She nodded. I walked out of the room carrying my toiletries and my robe.

"Hey Clary, is it okay if I check on your things while you're taking a bath?" Iz asked. I nodded.

While I was taking a bath, Jace started to pop out of my mind. I sighed. I can't stop thinking of him again. Last night I dreamt of him.

After I finished taking my bath and drying myself, I walk back into my room. When I walked in the room, all my suitcases are opened. I saw Iz bent down on my suitcase filled with my gowns. I bet she's checking what brand is it.

"Hey Iz." I said. She looked up at me. I think she's dazzled in looking at my things.

"Wow, Clary your clothes are so amazing!" she exclaimed. "You have all the designer things recently released!" She added.

"Well, yeah, of course I do." I said. "That's my past time, shopping. I think that's the past time of almost all the celebrities. We need to have many clothes, gowns, dresses, accessories and shoes, that's our work, to make ourselves look beautiful and pampered." I added. I look for a dress on my other suitcase. I chose the dress that is simple but enticing. It's a Dior dress for your information. I turned around and walk back to the bathroom so that I can wear the dress. When I went back at the room Iz was talking to the phone.

"Oh, Jace, don't tell me you and Dylan are coming with us? Ugh!" Iz said stomping her foot on the floor. She turned to me, her expression looks irritated. I raised my brows to her and she raised her hand and that signaled me to wait.

"Help the both of you buy clothes? Like that's going to happen. I'm going with Clary, I dunno if she agrees. Wait she's here, I'll ask her." Iz said. "Clary, is it okay if Jace and Dylan joins us in shopping today?" She said. I really don't want shopping with boys around, well except when I go shopping with Simon. But she mentioned Jace and honestly I've been dying to see him again. I nodded to Isabelle, smiling. She groaned and went back talking to Jace on the phone. When she hung up she turned towards me.

"Do you know what happens when we have them for company?" She said. I shook my head. "We'll have all the girls in the mall staring at us, ready to spring at us because we're with two of the hottest men in this city." She said.

"You're exaggerating Iz. You just don't want them to come with us. You know honestly, I hate shopping with men. But since you mentioned Jace, I agreed." I said.

"Clary, we can't go with them. They'll just complain and complain and complain. We'll go home empty handed of shopping bags." She said stubbornly.

"No, I want them to come." I also said stubbornly. "Please Iz, just this once."

"NOOO!" She snapped. "Fine, if you want to go with them then go. I'm going to shop alone then." She added. I sighed. I guess I don't have a choice.

"Okay fine. We'll go together without them." I said. "Happy?" She smiled.

"Yey! I'll call him." She said.

"Why don't you tell Dylan, he's in the other room right?" I said putting on some make-up.

"Oh no. He's with Jace." She said dialing Jace number.

"Wow, he's up so early." I said.

"Jace and Dylan always jog early in the morning everyday. Even school days." She said, the she talked to Jace on the phone. "Hey, Jace. Clary had a change of mind; she doesn't want both of you to accompany us to the mall today." She said confidently. "Oh, okay." Iz said. She frowned a bit and looked irritated again. Then she hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Before I called Jace, he was talking to Aline. Sebastian had invited Jace and Dylan over at their house. And Jace was about to call us to cancel on us but I guess I had called first." She said.

"Oh, what's wrong with that? Who is Sebastian anyway? And why do you look so uncomfortable?" I said curiously.

"Sebastian Verlac is Aline's cousin. He's the Team Captain on the Basketball Team. He's the schools bad boy. He influenced everyone around him. He's the most popular at school. Together with Aline they rule the school. Now that he's invited Jace and Dylan, that means something Clary. Either he wants them as his friends and on the basketball team because Jace and Dylan are good at it OR it's part of his and he cousin's schemes. I won't let Seb influenced them or else I swear I'm the one who's going to break his face." She said. By now, I finished applying make-up.

"Why are you so cold towards that Sebastian?" I asked looking at her.

"Uhm, let's say that there was something between us. But that was so long ago." She said. She looked hurt that's why I didn't push her to tell me more. I just nodded. "Mall first or unpacking?" She asked.

"Mall." I said. I opened one suitcase and get a pair of Prada boots and a LV bag. I walk to my make-up counter and pick up my wallet.

"Ready?" Iz asked. I nodded. We walked out of the room and down the satirs. Jocelyn, the twins and Luke were on the living room watching a movie. They're having a family bonding I think. When they saw us, I swear the look on the twins face were envy. I smiled at that.

"Hey Jocelyn, we're going to the mall today. Did my father send you some money for me?" I said. She nodded. She stood up and went to her room to get her purse. When she goes back she handed me a five hundred dollar bill. She must be kidding me. Five hundred dollars? How can I shop with just five hundred dollars!

"Jocelyn, you must be kidding me. Five hundred dollars? How can I shop with that?" I said.

"Clary." She said. "Normal right?" She added. I sighed. Luckily I asked dad to give me some money before I left. He gave me five thousand dollars. I am CLARISSA MORGENSTERN, I'm a great actress, I won many awards, I make MILLIONS in every movie I make and I only get five hundred dollars for shopping. I felt like crying.

"Fine." I said, my voice broke a bit. "Come on Iz." I added. We walked out of the house and to Iz's car. Her car is a Lamborghini. We climbed in the car and she started the engine.

We reached the mall after almost fifteen minutes ride. We climbed out of the car and walked to the mall entrance. Once inside I look for stores of my favorite designers. Iz was looking at me. I was studying the mall.

"Is there a Louis Vuitton store in here?" I asked she shook her head.

"D&G, Christian Dior, Prada, Balenciaga, Burberry?" She still shook her head. I sighed.

"Clary, there are stores like that in other malls here in Indiana, but they're far from here. I'm not allowed to drive there." She said.

"Then where the hell I'm going to shop?" I said.

"There are many stores in here that offer good quality of clothes and they're on low prices." She said pointing at some stores.

"Okay, lead me to them." I said. She led me to a store called Discount Darling. Once inside she showed me some cute dresses and shirts and tees and skirts and pants and everything. I guess it's not that bad after all. It's really enjoying to be with Iz. She's really great in choosing clothes, I mean stylish clothes. When we got out of Discount Darling we have so many paper bags with us and mind you I've just spent only two hundred and forty five dollars. We went next to a store named Cute Princess. The store is filled with cute dresses, in different colors. I bought a pink fairy dress and a blue dress.

After hours of shopping we eat at a fast food. I ate a burger and coke. I hate to admit that it's going to ruin my diet. This is the first time I ate a burger with too much calories. Too bad for my body.

"So you enjoyed it?" iz asked.

"Well, hell yeah." I said. We both laughed. "So what to do next?" I said.

"We visited almost all the good stores here. Let's go home? So that you can unpack?" She said. I nodded. After we ate lunch we head to Iz's car. And then we rode to my house.

Once inside the room we placed my shopping bags at the bed. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hey girls, did you enjoy?" Jocelyn said. Iz and I nodded and smiled. "I came here to check on your things Clary. But I think you have to settle in first. You bought so many things." She said then left. I burst out laughing. Iz did the same.

"Let's get moving now so that we can finish it." Iz said. We opened all the suitcases and sort out all the things that we need to hide and the things that will remain in the closet. After we sort that out the once that will remain in the closet are: two Dior dresses, a D&G dress, a Burberry coat, three Burberry dresses, a Balenciaga dress, two Chloe dresses, a Chanel dress, some pants and shirts all designers too and all my normal clothes I bought earlier. My Prada boots, Dior wedges and other sandals, heels and boots stay in the closet. The once to be hidden are the other things of mine that would freak Jocelyn out. We went to the attic and made some improvised racks. It took us two trips to carry all the things. And when that was settled we arranged the things to put at the closet. After three hours of unpacking and settling my things we felt exhausted. We lay on the bed together.

"You know what Clary, you have so many things. You have so many dresses, shoes and accessories than my Barbie doll." She said and we both laugh. But still true.

"When I was a kid, during my first few years in Hollywood, I promised myself that when I grow up I'm going to have as many clothes, shoes and accessories as anyone can have. I think I fulfilled that already." I said and laughed.

We were talking about fashion and cars when Jocelyn came into the room. She opened the closet and checked it. Me and Iz were just sitting comfortably at the bed.

"Clary, may I ask? Why do you have so many dresses? Are you sure you're comfortable enough to wear dresses in school." She said. I nodded and smiled. "Okay. I guess I'm fine with your clothes." She said the left the room.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Dunno" She answered.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's uhm thirty minutes after four." She replied. Her phone suddenly rung and she answered. While she was talking on the phone, I closed my eyes and begin think. I sighed. Am I going to fit in the school? Will I be able to handle my temper? What if someone found out that I'm Clarissa Morgenstern?

"Clary," Iz said. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I'm going home now. Mom's looking for me." She said. I smiled and nodded. She went out of my room and I closed my eyes again.

I'm Clarissa Morgenstern; I'm going to survive fourth year highschool.

* * *

Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it.. thanks.. =)

xoxo'ladydenise23'xoxo


	9. First Day of School

Sorry if I kept you guys waiting, I'm so busy lately. I hate school, it keeps me busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own MI!

* * *

Chapter 9: First Day of School

Krrriiiiiingggg!

I sat bolt upright on my bed at the first ring of my alarm clock.

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

OH MY GOSH!

This is going to be my first day and first time to be in school! Back in L.A I was home schooled. My dad hired someone, probably a teacher to tutor me and honestly I get by with my studies. I'm not that smart but I guess my head still contain something.

It's already 5:30 a.m. and Izzy would be here at 7 a.m., I still have an hour and so to get ready. I think school starts in 8 a.m.

I got out of bed and I pick up my bag of toiletries, towel and my robe. I decided to take a bath first. When I walked out of my room, I saw Dylan going down the staircase.

"Hey, Clary. Why are you up so early?" Dylan asked. He's wearing a jugging pants and a t-shirt. He's also holding an Ipod. Based on he's attire he's probably going out for a walk.

"I'm an early riser." I replied yawning. He nodded and continued his way down the stairs.

I walked in to the bathroom, closed the door and removed my clothes. I turned on the shower and started to relax myself. I grabbed my favorite shampoo, poured some on my palm and began to shampoo my hair. After I shampooed and rinsed it, I put on some conditioner to my hair to make it look good because no one in here can style it the way my stylist does. I sighed. I'd been here for only two days but I've already missed my carefree and luxurious life in L.A. I soaped and washed my body and after that I grabbed the towel and began two dry myself. I put on my robe and grab the hair dryer.

What if I won't fit in school? This is a possibility because this is my first time in school. What if they found out my precious secret? That would totally kill me. What if they won't like me? Gah! Oh God! Help ME! My head is full of what ifs and I don't know what to do!

I grabbed the edge of the sink for support and stared at my beautiful face in the mirror. Relax Clarissa, Relax. I closed my eyes and decided to go back to my room. I turned around, eyes still closed, take a few steps then I bumped my head on the full length mirror attached to the back of the door that was across the sink. Ouch. I opened my eyes and felt a little dizzy. I chuckled a bit and whispered to myself "stupid".

I walked back to my room and opened the closet. What will I wear? Hmm. A Burberry printed dress? A blue Dior dress that has so many laces in it? A cute pink and red Balenciaga wrap around dress? A yellow Chloe dress, its skirt is so short but I guess it's still okay? Shooting Star! I don't know what to wear! I put on my Victoria's Secret underwear's and decided to ask Iz what to wear when she arrived later. I looked at the clock, it's already 6 a.m. I still have an hour before Iz arrives. Maybe I'll grab some breakfast first.

I got out of the room and make my way to the dining room. When I reached the living room I smelled cinnamon in the air. When I got to the dining room they were all seated already well except for Luke. Which I assume had left early. I sat at my usual seat which was beside Dylan.

"Good Morning Clary." Jocelyn said. I nodded and she served me with cinnamon and milk. Wow, this family is so healthy. "How was your sleep?" She asked.

"I feel well rested." I said and eat my cinnamon bread. The twins look like they just woke up. Messy hair, sleepy faces.

After we finished eating we went to different directions. Dylan went to his room. The twins also went to their while Jocelyn washed the dishes. I sat down at the sofa and turned the TV on.

I was watching the TV when the doorbell rang. It might be Izzy. I stand up to get the door. When I opened the door, it was surely Iz. She's wearing a bright red dress that flows through her knees. She's also wearing a bloody red boots.

"Hi Clary!" She beamed at me then she saw that I wasn't dressed yet. I let her in the house. "Good Morning Jocelyn." She greeted. Jocelyn nodded.

"Let's go to my room." I said. We went upstairs and to my room. "I need your help. I don't know what to wear!" I burst out as soon as I closed the door of my room. She chuckled and opened the closet doors.

"Hmm. What about this blue Dior dress? It looks cute on you." Iz said, I shook my head. "How about this red ruffled spaghetti strap Chanel dress and you can put on your Burberry coat?" She said pulling out the Chanel dress and my favorite Burberry coat. She handed them to me.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. Okay, I trust Iz.

"You can wear your red Prada boots to match the color of the dress." She suggested. I put on my dress while Iz look for my boots. When she handed me my precious bloody red boots I was already dressed. I put on my boots and stand in front of Iz.

"What do you think?" I asked. "Is it alright?" She nodded yes and smiled.

"You look perfect." She said. "Everyone will have their eyes on you."

"But I look like a freaking supermodel and Jocelyn wants me to dress like a normal teenager." I complained. I don't want Jocelyn to freak out when she sees me wearing this.

"Look at me. I look like a 'freaking' supermodel right?" she said, I nodded. "But I'm still a normal teenager. Don't worry, I only let you dress like that so that everyone in school may have a good impression on you. First impressions last right?" She continued.

"Let's go?" I said.

"Sure." She replied. I was about to open the door when I forgot something.

"Oh wait. What bag am I going to bring? Can we bring cell phones and make-up?" I said. My starlet instincts have flared up again.

"Do you have a back pack?" I shook my head. "What bags do you have?" She asked.

"Uhm. Let me think. Oh wait, I think I have a back pack?" I said and rummaged through my closet to see if I have left a bag. Oooh! Lucky me, I have a back pack! It's a LV back pack "Is this okay?" I said. Iz nodded. "You may bring cell phone and a make-up kit if you like." Clary went to her make-up table and put her small make-up kit in the bag. She also put her two cell phones in the bag.

"Ready?" Iz asked. I nodded and we exited the room.

"Bye Jocelyn." Iz said as we reached the living room. Jocelyn was cleaning the living room. She nodded and smiled at Iz.

"Good Luck Clary." She said. I nodded. "Thanks"

Once outside, I saw Jace and Dylan waiting at the car.

Jace was wearing a pants and a t-shirt that read "Hey babe, can I get your number?" I was staring at Jace and he stared back at me smiling his killer smile. OMG! He really took my breath away every time I see him. He's got a Hollywood star quality. He's even handsomer than my ex-boyfriend Alex Daniels.

"Clary!" Iz said. She was now standing at the driver's door looking at me.

"Oh sorry." I said and walk to the car. I blushed as Jace held the door for me.

"You look sexy in your outfit Clary." Jace commented as they sit inside the car. Dylan was sitting in the passenger seat. Jace and I sat at the back.

"Thanks." I replied color flushed on my cheeks. The ride to the school wasn't that long. We reached the school at 8:00 a.m.

Iz parked that car at the school's parking lot. As we got out of the car I saw people stare at me.

"I guess we'll going to have a new school's heartthrob." Jace said looking around.

"Yah, I bet we do." Dylan agreed. "See you around." Dylan added as he and Jace walked off towards their friends.

"Come on, I'll show around." Iz said, leading me inside the school building. I took a deep breath and followed her. Izzy showed me around the school campus. Luckily, I managed to have a locker beside hers, Dylan's and Jace's. While walking around the campus boys and girls always stare at me. I can also hear them murmur.

"Do you know her?" "Is she a new here?" "I love her outfit." "Wow, that girl's sexy." "I'm going to ask her out."

The worst thing I heard was "She looks like a freaking supermodel but I bet she's got a bitchy attitude and she's a slut."

Iz had also heard that and she looked at my shocked face. She just shook her head. When they were out of ear shot, Iz explained to me who they are.

"They were the schools irritating bitches. They got jealous when someone thinks someone is more beautiful than they are." Iz said.

We continued to walk around the campus when the school bell rang.

"What's your first class?" Iz asked.

"Homeroom." I replied. "Good, we have the same class." She said.

At homeroom…

"I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Clary Fray." Ms. Turner said. There were murmurs in the room. "Please dear, come here in the front so you can introduce yourself." She said.

Luckily I'm not a shy girl. I walk up front walking like a model and stood in front of the class smiling.

"Hi, my name is Clary Fray, I'm from L.A." I said. The murmurs were a lot of noisier now.

"Thank you Clary, you may now take your seat." I walk back to my chair and the teacher started the class.

The time seems to drag by. Its already lunch time and Iz lead me to the cafeteria. The cafeteria at lunch time is very crowded. Oh my God! The food here stinks. Eew. There's no way I'm going to eat that. Iz saw my expression.

"Clary, you should try the salad, it's very healthy." She said. My expression didn't change.

"You sure?" I asked, she nodded. So I ordered salad. No choice.

We took a seat from a group of people whom I don't know. Well except for Jace and Dylan. I also recognize some from my classes earlier.

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to Clary. She's Dylan's stepsister." Iz said. They all smile at me. I guess they're friendly.

"Hi, my name's Zachary Stephenson." Said a tall dark haired boy. Sure he's handsome but I Jace is more handsome. Oh, here I am again, comparing boys from Jace. I sighed.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you." I replied smiling back at him.

"Hey Clary, my name's Camille Richards." Said a small petite girl. She's wearing a leggings and an oversize t-shirt. Eew!

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Cynthia Goth." Said a blonde girl wearing a striped dress. "Hi"

"I'm Carl Carlos." Said a dark-haired boy. He sure looks like Simon Lewis, my best friend.

There were seven of them in the group. There's Zachary Zach for short, Camille Cam for short, Cynthia Cyn for short, Carl, Jace, Dylan and Iz. All of them were so friendly. I took a seat beside Jace. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We talk the rest of the lunch. They ask me questions and I answered them back. Cyn had commented earlier, "You know, you look like Clarissa Morgenstern, except for the hair.". " Yeah, I agree. The difference is that Clarissa is such a bitch and I don't like her traits unlike you, you're the opposite." Zach had said. Iz and Dylan looked at me. The bell rang again and we went to separate ways. My next class is Trigonometry. While I was walking I didn't realize that Jace was by my side before he spoke.

"What's your next class?" Jace asked. I have learned today from Iz's group that Jace is sort of a nerd. He's not the Mr. Popular in school like I had assumed. The school's Mr. popular is Sebastian Verlac, Aline's sister. Both of the rules this school.

"Uhm, Trigonometry with Mr. Vasilio." I replied.

"We've got the same class." He said. We walked to the classroom together. Some heads turned to us as we passed them.

When we reached the classroom they were all already seated and Mr. Vasilio was already there.

Jace took a seat in front and I take the last seat beside him. Mr. Vasilio also asked me to present myself in the class. After that he started the lesson. Honestly, I hate math. I don't really understand numbers. When Mr. Vasilio asked me a question, "What is trigonometry Miss Fray." I didn't know the answer so I said confidently, "I'm so sorry Sir, I don't know." That was so wrong of me, I heard my classmates laugh.

The rest of the day was so slow luckily all my afternoon classes were with Jace so I saw almost every hour. In all my classes my teachers will call me and ask me a question but I really don't know the answer.

The bell rang signaling the dismissal of the class. I reached for my LV backpack when Jace ask me a question.

"Clary, had you been to a school?" He asked. I looked at him shocked.

"No." I replied heat flooding my cheeks because of embarrassment.

"I see. Do you want me to tutor you?" He asked. Oh, that was so nice of him.

"Uhm, sure." I replied. He nodded.

"You know, me, Iz and Dylan always have a group study at our house, you may join if you like." He said.

"Really?" I said, he nodded again, "Sure, I'll join you." I

We walked towards Iz's car. Suddenly, I was yanked by someone.

"Hey." I yelled. "Be careful." Me and Jace turned toward my attacker. She's a tall blonde wearing a miniskirt and a tube top. I recognize her, she's my classmate in Trig.

"You may go Jacie, I just need to ask Clary a question." She said. Jace looked at me, nodded and walked towards Iz's car. Iz and Dylan were already there.

"Hey, Fray," she said I just raised my eyebrows to her. "You better stay away from my Jacie, he's mine and I don't share." She snapped at my face.

"Okay, fine, whatever you say." I replied. Hmm, I think I gained another enemy. I decided to make her jealous. I walked towards the car, Jace was holding the door for me again. I looked at the girl; I think her name is Marissa Fey. Her eyes were blazing looking directly at me. "Thanks." I said to Jace. He smiled at me. I looked at the girl again before seating at the car. She was close to tears now. Haha. Oh my God Clarissa, you're so bad.

When we were all seated inside Iz started the engine and drove home. She dropped me and Dylan at our house.

* * *

What do you think? Pls. Review.


	10. A dilemma

Chapter 10: A dilemma

[CPOV]

Yesterday had gone well in school. I wonder if today would be the same. But I wish people would stop staring at me. It's not that I don't like it; I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, of course. It's just that they give me the creeps. Girls that fawn over my dress, emo dudes that stares at me with disgust...Arghh! I'd rather pose a nude picture in a magazine than have those freaks judging me … Okay that was a joke.

I made my way to Iz's car; it's already 7:30. It took me almost thirty minutes to look for a perfect outfit that will not be to sassy, and then Iz arrived and we had a fight on what will I wear. I ended up wearing skinny jeans, a loose t-shirt that has the one shoulder bare and a knee high boots. I admit, Iz is really a great stylist. What will they think of me now? If yesterday I look like a freaking supermodel, today I look like a party girl.

"You know Clary, you look okay. So stop thinking that they'll judge you the way you look and hate you because of it. You're not the only one who looks stylish." Iz said as if reading my thoughts. I sighed. Maybe she's right. I always worry what people would think of me. I got accustomed to that because I'm an actress.

"Iz, how can I? I'm a Hollywood star for crying out loud. My stylists always remind me to look my best and always think what people will think of me." I whispered to her. She shook her head.

"Clary, listen to me. You're not in Hollywood or in L.A anymore and you're an actress no more. Face it Clary. Stop thinking you're still living like a princess with all those luxury. You're in Indiana now; you're a normal teenager studying in a normal school." She said. "Now get in the car, we'll be late for school." She added. I sat down on the passenger seat and fastened my seatbelt. Iz started the engine and sped away.

When we arrived at the school, Iz parked her car beside a black Ferrari Enzo. Iz and I got of the car and made our way to the school's entrance. Just like yesterday eyes are still on me. Many guys whistled and smiled at me. There was this couple kissing and when I passed, the boy stop kissing her girlfriend and looked at me, the girl looked pissed. If looks could really kill, I'm probably dead by now.

We went straight to our lockers. When I opened my locker, it is filled with letters. Love letters I think. Eeew. I thought only kids in movies do that. Iz saw my expression and laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked Iz, irritated. She smiled at me.

"I see you had many admirers now." She said. "I also experienced that when I was a freshman. My locker is always filled with letters. It's really annoying so I know what you feel." She added.

"Really? When did it stop?" I asked curiously.

"Jace and Alec saw me getting annoyed every time I open my locker and it's filled with letters, so they threatened that if anyone will do that again they'll kill them." She said laughing.

"Wow, you have two overprotective brothers." I replied. I was busy counting my letters that I didn't realize that someone is beside me, staring.

"Hey Clary, missed me?" said that familiar girly voice. I turned and look at her, of course, how could I forget? Aline the bitch. She's wearing a pink tube dress and high heeled sandals. Sam and Rach are with her. "Oh, you also have so many letters. I always receive those kinds of letter everyday. I really love them; they'll flatter you too much. How many have you received today?" She said.

"Fifty four." I replied.

"Fifty four, I see. My admirers have now turned their attention to you. I only receive a dozen today. And you know how much I hate loosing the spotlight? I'll do everything to bring my fame back. If I were you, I'll step out of the way." She said fiercely. People are now staring at us. The bell rang.

"Fine bitch, I'll do stay out of your way. If you'll excuse me I still have some classes to attend." I replied. Before she could say anything I grabbed Iz's arm and ran towards our first class.

"If I were you Clary, I'll really STAY OUT of Aline's way. You wouldn't want her plotting something against you. And if she's determined to do something, she'll really find a way to accomplish what she wants." Iz said as we entered the room. I nodded and sat down at the chair. I saw Jace sitting at the row behind me. I had forgotten Jace was with me in this class.

"Good Morning Clary. You look good today." He said smiling at me.

"Good Morning Jace. Thanks for the compliment" I replied smiling back at him.

The class began as soon as our professor went inside the classroom. English class really bores me. Ms. Jones keeps saying words that's really out of my vocabulary. Today's topic is about world literatures. Argh! I opened my notebook and started doodling, that's what I always like. I was so busy in my doodling that I didn't heard Ms. Jones question.

"Ms. Fray," she said, I looked up to her, "can you explain to us the famous literature 'The Legend of King Arthur'?" She asked looking directly at me. I'm in a real trouble. My classmates are all staring at me. Oh shoot. King Arthur…Think Clary, think! Oh wait. I think I know it. There's a movie about King Arthur. I had watched that with Simon back in LA.

"Uhhm.. The Legend of King Arthur is about a teenage boy who removes a sword in an anvil and then he was declared a king." I said. I'm really not sure about my answer.

"That's right, but I'm not satisfied with your answer. Can anyone explain it further?" she said looking around the class. I took a seat. I saw Melissa Fey raise her hand and Ms. Jones called her. She explains the story of King Arthur, and Ms. Jones was so happy that someone in the class can explain it briefly. Melissa caught my eye and she mouthed me the 'better luck next time'. I mouthed back to her 'bitch' and smiled at her. She just ignored me.

At lunch, of course I'm with Iz's group again. I'm currently eating a burger and a can of coke. If my stylists see what I'm eating they'll totally freak out. Considering the fact that burger has so many calories and that coke has so many sugars. The group was discussing about a trip to a beach his weekend. I had just learned that they always arrange outing together on weekends when they are not busy. Now they're planning to go swimming in the beach.

"How about you Clary, wanna come?" Cam asked. I don't want to go to the beach, for God's sake. My tan would be destroyed. But they were all looking at me; I can see looks of expectations in their faces. How can I turn down? And I'm absolutely looking forward to seeing Jace's body. Ooops. That slipped.

"I dunno. I really don't like beaches." I admitted. They all look disappointed.

"Please Clary. Come with us. It'll be fun." Cyn demanded. They all pleaded to me all at the same time. Telling me that I'll enjoy it, I'll meet some handsome dudes and make a lot of friends. Hmm.. It's totally tempting.

"Please Clary." Iz pleaded, smiling at me. They were all smiling at me!

"Okay fine. I'll go." I surrendered. How can I win if I'm only one and they're seven? Barbaric!

"Yey!" They shouted. Why are they so happy about me going out with them? Honestly, I'm not freaking out, which is totally obvious. I was just smiling at them. Dylan, who is sitting at my right side, noticed my expression.

"Clary, I know we're not celebrities that you'll always look forward to be with in going to the beach. But trust me, you'll enjoy this one." He whispered to me while the others are busy talking so loudly. I looked at him and nodded.

They were still talking when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I got up as the same time the rest of the group stand up. We were walking towards the exit door of the cafeteria when suddenly I was splashed with water or something. I can feel the coolness of the water in my clothes. I heard gasps in the crowd. I look up to see Aline and her gang smiling at me. Bitch!

"Oooopss. Sorry, didn't see ya." She said chuckling a bit. I wouldn't let this pass. I saw a girl eating an ice cream in a cone. I quickly grab it from her and shove it, the chocolate ice cream, on Aline's pink dress. She let out a scream.

"Arghh! How dare you!" She screamed at me, her icy cold stare piercing me. "Do you know how much this dress costs?" She added, looking sorrowfully at her messed dress.

"No, I don't and I don't really give a damn about it." I replied, smiling at her. She was about to jump to me and strangle me when a boy caught her arm and yank her away from me. I look up at the tall handsome man. He has dark-eyes and dark hair. This must be the famous Sebastian Verlac, Aline's cousin, who is equally as evil as her, as I heard.

"Aline, calm yourself down. The lady surely didn't mean to do that. You started first, remember?" he said calmly still looking at me. Aline frowned at him and whispered something. I think she said 'asshole'. "Hi, you must be Clary. Am I right?" He asked, smiling at me. If I hadn't seen Jace, I'd totally be in love with this boy. But since, for me, Jace is good looking than him, Oh well, sorry Mr. Verlac you're just second on my list … Oh, what am I thinking?

"Yeah. That's me." I replied, smiling back politely at him.

"I'm Sebastian Verlac, by the way. Call me Seb for short." He said.

"If you'll excuse us, we must be getting going or we'll be late for class." Iz interrupted, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Hi Isabelle, how are you?" Seb asked, looking at her. She met his gaze.

"I'm fine, because you're out of my life now." She mumbled. "Let's go guys." She added. She led the way towards the exit. Seb was just staring at her. Hmmm … That's weird. Maybe they have a past …

"You'll pay for this bitch. I'm toootally not going to forget this day." Aline shouted. Rach and Sam are with her helping her clean her messed dress.

"Okay." I shouted back. "Ugh! My outfit is totally wet. Does anyone of you have spare clothes?" I asked looking at them as we got out of the cafeteria. The girls all shook their heads.

"How 'bout you Dylan?" I asked. He shook his head too.

"I have some spare clothes in my locker but they'll be too big for you." Jace said, looking down at me. I tsked.

"Clary, you should borrow his clothes, unless you want to wear that wet shirt."Iz said.

"Tsk. Okay." I sighed. Jace nodded and we, me and Jace, went to his locker. The rest of the group had gone to separate ways to their next class.

When we reached his locker, he opened it and handed me a black t-shirt [by the way, the print in the t-shirt says "Property of Jace Herondale"] OMG! I like the shirt, Ha ha. He wasn't kidding when he said that it will be too big for me. It's really really big for me.

"Will that be okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to the comfort room." I said.

"What's your next class?"

"Trig." I replied.

"We have the same next class. You go change; I'm going to wait for you here." He said looking and smiling that damnable smile that I always like, to me. I nodded and smiled too.

I go to the comfort room and change my clothes. When I put on his t- shirt, I can smell his perfume. I love his perfume, it intoxicates me. The shirt is really big; it's like a dress to me, but it's still okay. It's from Jace of course. I got out of the comfort room and met him at his locker. He smiled at me as he saw me.

"Let's go." I said awkwardly, the fact that he's staring at me makes me awkward.

We made our way to our next class, when we entered they were all staring at us. I look at the clock, we're ten minutes late.

"Oh, I'm glad both of you are going to join us for today. You may now take your seat." Mr. Vasilio said. I can feel the stares of my class mates. Melissa Fey is also in this class, as I recalled. I walk towards my seat, Jace walking in front of me, when someone stuck out his/her foot and I tripped. I fell on the floor with Jace! Everyone was laughing; my face was red with embarrassment. I quickly stand up and collect my confidence. I inhaled deeply the exhaled, looking at the one who tripped me. I saw Melissa smiling at me. She mouthed the word 'sorry'.

"Melissa! How dare you trip me?" I shouted.

"I didn't." she replied looking innocent shouting at me.

"Oh, yes, you did. Don't deny it." I said.

"How dare you accuse me of such thing?" she snapped at me.

"Girls … girls…Stop it. That's enough. Miss Fray, you may now take your seat. That goes to you too, Mr. Herondale." Mr. Vasilio said with an annoyed expression. Jace and I walk to our seats.

The class resumed after that incident. We had lots of exercises about trig this afternoon and it bores me to death. Mr. Vasilio even called me to answer a problem and everyone laughed at me when I got the answer wrong. Luckily, I controlled my anger and if not, they'll be sorry that they have met me.

The time seems to drag by; it's now the end of the trig class. I walk out of the room with Iz, and Jace following us behind.

When I walk out of the room, into the corridors of the school, I can hear murmurs around me. What the fuck are they looking at? They were even pointing on my shirt. I look down on my shirt to see if something was wrong with it. Oh yeah, darn I forgot. I was wearing Jace's shirt saying 'Property of Jace Herondale'. I blushed as we continued our way to our next class. My next class is Physics. Ugh! This is the only class that I shared with Aline and Seb. Unfortunately, Iz nor Jace are with me in this class. I'm doomed. Oh, I forgot to mention, the worst of all, I shared this with Melissa too.

Me, Jace and Iz said our goodbyes to one another and promised to meet each other at the lockers. I quickly made my way to my next class.

As I enter the room, all eyes were on me. I look around the room for a vacant seat. I saw one beside Cyn. Thank God! Cyn is with me here! She saw me, wave her hand and motioned me to seat beside her. I smiled at her as I sat down at the chair.

"Nice shirt Clary." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said chuckling. I saw Aline enter the room with Seb. Aline was now wearing a red spaghetti strap dress. Her expression still look pissed. She saw me and her eyes widen. That scared me, I admit. She looks like a lion ready to kill its prey. Seb also saw me and smiled. I smiled back. The seat at my right side is vacant and Seb sat there. Aline sat at his back.

"Hi Clary," he said and look at my shirt, "nice shirt." He smirked. I just nodded.

Miss Fellera, our Physics teacher came into the room. She instructed us to answer some exercises in our books. She left immediately after that. She said she has a meeting to attend. The class was so overjoyed by that. They started talking and eventually the room became noisy.

Cyn and I started to chat to one another too. Asking questions to one another and know each other. I really enjoyed her company, she's a good listener. But some of her questions are really hard to answer.

"You're from LA right? So have you met some celebrities?" She asked excitedly.

"Uhhm. Yeah. Almost everyday." I said.

"Who are they?"

"Uuhhmm. I usually hang out with Simon Lewis," I said proudly to her, "I also hang out with guys like Alex Daniels, Mark Sanders, Eric Bromleigh," I said lost in my thoughts on how I enjoy being with my ex-boyfriends. "I also dated Taylor Lau-" I stopped myself as soon as I realized that I'm enumerating my ex-boyfriends to her, which I shouldn't be doing in the first place. I look at her and her eyes were wide with shock. Oh shoot! Clarissa, when are going to learn to shut your mouth?

"Really? Oh my God!" She said giggling.

"Yeah." That was all I can say. After that we continued to chat, talking about celebrities.

"So, who's your favorite actress then?" I asked.

"I really adore Clarissa Morgenstern. She's got everything all girls want: fame, handsome boyfriends, money. You get what I mean? She's living like a princess. She's really good in acting. There's just one thing that I don't like in her, she's wild." She answered. That made me smile. After minutes of endless talking her attention was caught by a boy asking her about something. That leaves me no one to talk to.

"Hey, Clary." I heard someone call me. It was a male voice. I turned to see who called me. Seb was looking at me and smiling.

"Hi Seb." I said awkwardly.

"So, you and Jace huh?" He said smirking.

"Uhm, what does that mean?" I replied.

"Are both of you dating?" he said.

"Dating? We just met two days ago and you're asking me if we're dating? Ridiculous." I said smirking too. He laughed at that.

"Oh, that means I have a chance?" he said, I looked surprised at that. He laughed again. "I'm having a party at my house this weekend. Want to come?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to the beach this weekend with some friends." I said.

"Oh, okay." He said, with disappointment in his voice that makes me want to cancel with Iz's group and go to his party. He's Aline's cousin for crying out loud.

The bell rang and our class is over. I walk out if the room and went to the lockers. I put my books in it and waited for Iz, Jace and Dylan. When they arrived they put their things in their lockers and then we went to Iz's car. We went inside the car and then Iz started the car and we left the school.

"Clary, we're having group study at our house tonight. Want to join?" Jace said.

"Sure, I'd like that." I replied smiling at him.

"Oh, so that's why you arrange group study tonight, because you're inviting Clary." Iz teased. Jace laughed and blushed a bit.

"Are we really studying Jace?" Dylan asked.

"Of course we are." He replied.

"Or you're just having this group study as an excuse to spend time with Clary." Dylan said teasing Jace. Jace was out of words. Iz and Dylan laughed.

"Busted." Both of them said and laugh. I also joined the laughing.

"I really hate you two." Jace said laughing.

"We know." Iz and Dylan replied.

When we arrived at our house, Dylan and I went inside to change our clothes. Iz and Jace had also gone home to change their clothes and we promised to meet them their.

I went inside my room and rummaged in my closet. I decided to wear jeans and a shirt. I removed my clothes and change into my new outfit. I folded Jace's shirt. I was planning to return it to him tonight. I forgot that I need to wash it first.

I got out of the room as the same time Dylan got out if his room. We told Jocelyn that we'll be having a group study at the Lightwood's house tonight. Dylan and I got out of the house and went to the Lightwood's house.

* * *

So, do you like it?Please leave a review...=)

xoxo'ladydenise'xoxo


	11. Group Study

Chapter 11: Group Study

[CPOV]

Dylan and I got out of the house and went to the Lightwood's house.

Dylan rang the doorbell and we were greeted by Max.

"Hi Max, where are your brothers and sister?" Dylan asked.

"Hi Dylan, Alec is in his room with that Magnus. Iz and Jace are upstairs. They're in Iz's room." Max said letting us inside the house. Dylan and I walked inside the house. Max walked away from us and sat down at the couch. He was reading a manga.

We went upstairs in Iz's bedroom.

"Hi Dylan. Hi Clary. Long time no see." Iz said smiling at us as we entered the room. Iz was seating in her bed, books were already scattered in her bed. Jace, on the other hand was seating in the floor. His books are piled beside him. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at him. At the corner of my eye, I saw Iz and Dy exchange a knowing look.

"So let's get started?" Jace asked. We all nodded. Dylan sat down beside Jace and took out his books from his bag. I walk towards the bed and sat down across Iz. I also took out my books and notebooks from my LV backpack.

We started doing our homeworks and teach each other. When I was having difficulty in Trigonometry, I'll always ask them questions. Right now, I'm sitting beside Jace, he's teaching me about Physics. The subject I hated the most.

Jace explained to me all the things I don't know.

We were still studying when there was a knock on the door. Dylan gets up and opens the door. Mrs. Lightwood was in the door wearing a dress, her long black hair hanging loose. I swear, she looks exactly like Isabelle.

"Hey guys, I already finished cooking dinner. They're at the table. After you finished studying you can just heat it up again. We're now leaving, Max is in his bedroom." Mrs. Lightwood said.

"Okay." Iz said, "What time are you coming back home?" she added.

"Maybe after midnight." Mrs. Lightwood replied.

"Come on honey. We're going to be late!" Mr. Lightwood shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" she shouted back. "Bye guys." She said to us.

"Bye." We all said in unison. Maryse closed the door behind her and left. We resumed our studying.

After an hour, we can feel our stomach rumbling in hunger.

"Are you two finished flirting with each other?" Dylan asked me and Jace. Iz and he are sitting cross legged together in the bed looking at me and Jace that are sitting on the floor so close together. I blushed and move slightly away from Jace.

"We're not flirting. We're studying." I complained shooting a cold look on Dylan and Iz's faces. They laughed.

"Really?" Iz teased, chuckling. "Come on guys let's go eat." She added getting out of the bed.

"Yeah, let's go eat. I'm really hungry." Jace said standing. He held out his hand to help me get up from the floor. I reached his hand and he pulled me up to my feet. When I got up, I looked up at him. We meet eye to eye. My world stops around him. I was gazing at the most golden eye I had ever seen. I was dazzled by the beauty of his face, those golden hairs and handsome face that I yearned to touch since I first saw him…

"Ahem. Iz we're really hungry right?" Dylan said. He and Iz are standing near the door. I looked away from Jace and blushed.

"Sorry." I said, grinning at them. I looked at Jace who also blushing.

"Let's go." Jace said walking out of the room first. Iz, Dylan and I followed.

"You really like my brother." Iz stated. It was a statement, not a question. Dylan chuckled at that and I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

When we were all settled in the table, there was a big awkward silence in the dining room. I was sitting across Jace who was sitting beside Iz who is across Dylan. We were already eating for several minutes when Alec entered the room with a friend.

"Aaaahhh… Why is it so quiet in here? Is something wrong in here?" Alec said scrutinizing all of us. Jace and I just remained silent while Dylan and Iz chuckled. I groaned then put a spoonful of spaghetti in my mouth.

"Nothing really. It's just that there is a new love team here, who obviously can't help smiling secretly at one another." Iz stated then cracked up nudging Jace.

"Am I to assume that it is Jace and Clary?" Alec asked, smiling at me and then to Jace.

"You got it dude." Dylan said. He and Iz exchanged high fives.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed, shooting Iz and Dylan a disbelieved-look.

"Stop it guys." Jace finally said. But I swear I saw his mouth twitch.

"Okay. So away from the topic, I want to introduce to you a friend of mine. Guys, this is Magnus Bane. Mag, these are my family and friends. The dark-haired girl is Isabelle, she's my sister. The blonde boy is my adopted brother. The red head girl is Clary Fray, she's new in town. And the boy beside her is her half-brother, his name is Dylan Garroway." Alec said.

"Hi, Magnus. It's a pleasure to meet you." Iz said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Is that glitters in your body?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Yes. It is." Magnus nodded.

Jace and I just nodded to Magnus when he looked at us.

"Oooookay. Guys Magnus and I are just staying in my room. So if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me." Alec said and then he was gone.

We all looked one another and then finished eating.

After eating, "I'll do the dishes." Jace and I said in unison. I looked at him at the same time he looked at me.

"Okay then. Both of you can do the dishes. Dylan and I are going to be in the living room." Iz said grinning at me.

"Hey guys, wanna watch a movie?" Dylan offered cocking an eyebrow at us.

"Sure." Iz agreed, her eyes twinkling in excitement. Both of them got out of the room whispering to each other.

"I'll do the dishes. You can join them if you want." Jace said kindly which makes me like him more.

"What if I say that, I want to be right here, helping you do the dishes?" I said, looking at him straight in the eyes with a smile on my face. He laughed at that and I blushed in embarrassment. Shit, did I just say that? It was so plain stupid of me. Gosh!

"Fine, if that's what you want." He chuckled. I've got no more other choice than to help him. After we washed the dishes, I popped some popcorn and Jace brought out sodas from the refrigerator. We made our way to the living room side by side, holding our desserts.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked Iz as I took a seat on the sofa…Beside Jace…Of course.

"A Walk to Remember." She replied smiling at me as she pressed the play button. She took her seat beside Dylan on the floor, so that left me and Jace alone in the sofa.

A Walk to Remember is one of my least favorite movies because it makes me cry. I've only watched it once in my life.

"Can we watch another movie?" I asked, they all looked at me.

"Why? Don't you like A Walk to Remember?" Iz countered.

"Not really. It's so dramatic." I replied.

"No, it's not dramatic, it's romantic." Jace said, coming from him it's so convincing. But I'm not gonna give up. I don't want them to see me crying.

"Please. I really don't like it. It's so emotional." I demanded.

"Oh hey look. It's already starting. Let's watch now." Iz said smiling triumphantly.

So I don't have other choice again. Argh! I watched the movie with waning interest. But as the movie goes on, I can feel myself starting to cry and so unexpectedly I rested my head on Jace shoulder and it felt so comfortable. I can feel my eyes drooping and then I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew. I was being lowered in my soft bed and tucked into the sheets. When I looked up too see who's the person who tuck me, all I can see in the dim light is his golden hair.


	12. Stepsisters

I just want to thank all my readers and your nice reviews... =)

School sucks, they keep me busy so much that I haven't got time to update my story!I hope you'll like this chapter..

* * *

Chapter 12: Stepsisters

[CPOV]

A loud pound on the door woke me up. It's Saturday morning and I still want to sleep. I can't believe someone is waking me up when I'm having my beauty rest and having a glorious dream. I hid under the covers and placed my head under the pillows. "Clary! Wake up! We're going to a party today!" Jocelyn yelled. I moaned and continued hiding under the covers of my bed. "Clary! Come on. We're going to be late." She yelled again.

"I don't want to come. Just leave me here alone." I answered.

"You cannot. The whole family is invited. And you're a part of our family now. So you have no other choice but to join us. It's a formal party. Not a club party so wear something decent." She said with a loud pound on the door.

Can't she be a little more merciful? I'm still having my beauty rest. A formal party? She's got to be kidding me, in this time of the day? I threw the pillow on the door and it fell on the floor with a loud thud. I looked at the clock to see what time is it. It's 7:30 a.m for the love of God.

I went to Jocelyn just to check if she was not kidding about going to a party this early. She was in the kitchen cooking our breakfast. I was expecting that she is wearing formal party clothes, but no, she was wearing a sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

"Ah, Jocelyn? I thought we're going to a party? Why are you dressed like that?" I asked with a horrified look.

"I knocked on your door like a hundred times but you won't wake up. So I decided to make a lie that we're going to a party and that the whole family is invited." She replied with a satisfied smile. "I guess my lie worked." She added.

"God, the hell with you, Jocelyn. I was resting." I said disgustingly.

"No swearing inside my house Clary. You're not in LA anymore and in the care of your father." She glared at me. When she said I'm not in LA anymore, there was this unknown emotion I felt. I think it is longing. I long for my friends, the parties we attend, the shopping trips. And I missed my father so much. Even though he's always busy with his meetings and other businesses, he always makes sure that we have some time together, like, playing golf and tennis, roadtrips in California, going to the movies and going to the beach.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to cry, but of course, I stopped myself because I don't want to cry in front of my mother, who left me and my father fifteen years ago. "Why did you wake me up so early then?" I asked instead.

"We do the grocery every Saturday. And its Saturday today, is it not? I'm busy with some paperworks and Luke is out on some business. So, I want you, Dylan and the twins to do the grocery for me." She said as she laid out plates on the table.

"Grocery. You want me to do the grocery? Oh no! You've got to be kidding me Jocelyn. I love to shop. Yes that's true. But groceries aren't my type. You've got Sam, Rach and Dylan. You don't need me anymore. Count me out." I complained.

Jocelyn sighed, "Clary, I know they can do it themselves. I want you to join them so that you can spend some time with them and get to know them better. I want you to be close to them as your brother and sisters."

"No way! Dylan is fine, but the twins? They get on my nerves and they're so irritating. Jocelyn, please. Don't make me go." I demanded.

"Clary, no matter what happens, you'll go. Don't argue with me. That's final." After she said that the twins, Sam and Rach burst into the dining room. Both of them are already dressed. They glared to Jocelyn as she set down the trays of food on the dining table.

"Mother, are you really serious about this? I don't know if I can handle a bitch, more like talk to one." Sam scoffed as she sat down on the table and filled her plate with an omelet and hotdogs.

"Honestly mother, I don't know if we'll survive this day without having an injury or a bruise, with what she had done with Aline? I don't think I want to get near her anymore." Rach said as she sat down beside Sam.

"Girls, give her a chance. She's not that bad." Jocelyn said.

"Not that bad? Is that insult or a compliment? I'm bad, but not that bad." I snapped as I sat down across Sam and picked up bread and put a spread on it.

"That's not what I mean. Eat now so you can leave early. Where is Dylan, by the way?" Jocelyn said.

"I'm here." Dylan said as he entered the dining room and sat down next to me. "So we're doing the grocery today, huh? I hope it'll be fun." He added with a smile on his handsome face.

"Oh please. How can it be fun when the person you least want to be with will be accompanying you?" Rach said and glared at me. Her sister nodded in agreement and threw me an icy look.

"My dear sisters. Clary is a very good girl. She's not the kind of person you think she is. She's smart and kind, and obviously beautiful." Dylan countered with a soft chuckle. I get it, he was insulting his sisters. He was describing me as the opposite of his sisters.

"You make me look like a child, Dylan." I joked and poked him.

After eating breakfast, I went straight into my room. I opened my closet and pulled out my Balenciaga dress and a pair of Dior wedges. I placed them on my bed them headed for the bathroom. When I finished taking a bath, I wore my clothes and checked my look on the mirror. I applied foundation on my face, a slight pink blush on my face and dabbed a pink lipstick on my lips. I chose my Hermes bag to complete my look. I placed my cellphones and wallet inside the bag along with my make-up kit.

"Clary, we're leaving." Sam yelled. Her voice so loud the windows might break.

I opened the door and head straight downstairs to the living room where Jocelyn's watching the morning news. When she looked at me, her eyes became wide-eyed.

"Clary, you're going to the mall. Not on a runway show. You'll be doing the grocery which means a lot of walking. You'll get uncomfortable with those shoes. And, oh my gosh, what kind of dress is that? It reveals more than it can conceal. Surely you're not going to wear that." Jocelyn rambled with a disapproved look.

"What do you want me to wear? Jeans and shirts? Do I look like someone who wears those kinds of things? Although I admit, I've got those things, I don't feel comfortable with them." I demanded with an irritated look.

"Oh well, then practice, starting now. How many times do I need to remind you that you're not in LA anymore? Go to your room, change now so you can leave." She commanded.

"Fine then." I replied. I don't want a fight with Jocelyn.

When I came back down in the living room, I'm wearing a Juicy Couture pants, a stretched tee with a plunging neckline, a cardigan and a pair of booties. On purpose, I posed in front of Jocelyn who is so busy watching the news.

"Hmmm… That's much better than your clothes earlier, although I don't like your tee." She nodded. "Sam, Rach, Dy! Clary's ready, leave now." she added. The twins and Dylan went downstairs from their rooms and headed outside to the car. I was following them outside when Jocelyn caught my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Clary, your father called last night. He told me about your suitcases and pocket money. I gave you a week to show off your clothes in school but now, I'm confiscating it all. Where did you hide all your other things? When I checked your closet a few days ago I only saw a few things and I assumed you hid the others. Where did you stash them? But of course, I'm only confiscating your designer things. The money your father gave will be used to buy all the things you needed in replacement of the things I'm going to confiscate." Jocelyn said. I was taken aback this revelation. I'm going to kill my father for this.

"They're in the attic. You can't be serious right? Oh, shoot." I cried.

"Clary, we've got an agreement right? You'll be living a normal life in here. And wearing designer things won't help you achieve that. So please, cooperate with me. We'll continue this discussion when you get back. Enjoy your time with your brother and sisters, okay? Go now." Jocelyn said. I was so pissed that I didn't react to what she have said.

Dylan's car let out a horn that signaled me to come to them. Once, I was settled inside the car, Dylan drove off to the nearest grocery store.

At the grocery,

"Mom handed it to you, not me!" Rach yelled at Sam. We've just arrived at the grocery store, and the twins are fighting who lost the piece of paper where all the things we need to buy are listed by Jocelyn.

"No, she handed it to you! And stop yelling at me!" Sam yelled back, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Oh come on. How can you two be so irresponsible?" Dylan said shaking his head.

"I'm not irresponsible! She's the one who lost it, not me. So stop blaming me." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"How can I be irresponsible when I wasn't the one who lost it?" Rach countered shooting her twin a furious look.

"Oooohhh, a sisterly spat. Now I'm enjoying this." I muttered.

"Oh shut up, both of you. Never mind that stupid piece of paper. Let's just buy the things mom use to buy." Dylan finally said, breaking up his sisters' fight.

"See what you've cause? Where going to sort out what we need to buy! Argh! I hate Rachel Garroway!" Sam shouted.

"Oh, I hate you too Samantha Garroway!" Rach said.

"PLEASE! Stop it!" Dylan shouted and the sisters' quieted.

"Now, what do we do? Considering this is my first grocery trip, I don't know what to do." I sighed looking expectantly at them.

"Oh, this is you first?" Sam said.

"Yeah, didn't I say so already?" I mocked, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, whatever bitch." She replied. I pretended I didn't hear the last word she said. The last thing I want to do is kill this girl in front of everyone, although I very much like to do it.

"Ugh! So Dylan, since you're the most responsible in this family, what do we do?" I asked Dylan who is looking bored.

"We'll get a pushcart and fill it with the things we need to buy." He replied walking to where we get pushcarts. The twins and I followed him not too eagerly.

"What do we buy?" I asked.

"Since, someone must've lost the list; we'll just buy all the things we commonly buy." Dylan replied, looking at his sisters who snapped him an angry look.

"Okay then. Lead the way." I said, then we started going in circles in the grocery. It comes out that Dylan too doesn't know anything about doing the grocery.

By the end of an hour and thirty minutes, we finally gave up. I was so exhausted. Why do this people even bother tiring themselves when they can always hire someone to do it for them? Someone who knows how to shop for everyday needs like foods.

"This is the worst day of my life." I said.

"If we just have that list, we could already be finished here." Dylan complained, looking at Sam and Rach.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault." Sam declared.

"Oh, well, it's not my fault too." Rach demanded.

"Why can't just anyone admit she'd lost it?" I screamed. These two bitches are starting to get on my nerves.

"Because I'm not the one who'd lost it." They yelled at her at the same time.

"You know what? Let's just pay and get the hell out of here." Dylan said and I couldn't agree more.

After we paid the groceries, we drove back to the Garroway's residence. I sat shotgun while the twins sat at the back away from one another. I guess they're still angry and pissed. When we we're looking for the things we need to buy, Sam and Rach can't decide what to buy. Sam wants the KokoKrunch cereal while Rach wants Froot Loops; Sam wants Cheetos while Rach wants Lays. Gosh, the hell with them? Why do they need to fight when they could just take both of it? All the while, I was just tailing them, watching them pick all the things they need. And when I got tired of them arguing, I surrendered.

Right now inside the car, Dylan played a CD to soften the mood. But unfortunately, until we've arrived at the house, they're still angry and pissed.

"What happened?" Jocelyn asked as she saw the sour face of her stepdaughters.

"Someone lost the list you gave us." Dylan said. "To who did you gave it?" he added.

"Oh well, I didn't gave any list. I forgot to make one." Jocelyn confessed.

"What?" The twins said in unison.

"Did you know we had a huge argument?" Rach demanded.

"Yeah! We nearly break each others head." Sam said throwing her mother a disbelief look.

"Sorry. So how did it go?" Jocelyn asked, in response, the twins went to their room and Dylan pretended to be interested in something.

"Ah, I don't think you'd want to know what happened." I said and made my way to my room.

"Not so fast young lady. You're gonna help me unpack the groceries." She said. "And that goes for you too Dylan." Jocelyn added as Dylan attempted to go to his room.

* * *

uuhhhmmm, do you like it? please leave a review.. thanks so much.


	13. Demon's Spawn

Yey! Since I wasn't busy last night, I unexpectedly finished Chapter 13!

Have fun reading.. =)

* * *

Chapter 13: Demon's Spawn

[JPOV/ Jocelyn's]

"_Mom! I know from the start that you're cruel but not this bad. How can you expect me to ask Clarissa for money?"_ I had asked my devious mother who can't seem to understand that I'm not the kind of person she expects me to be. When she called me last night, she told me she's got a huge debt and since she's running out of money and I'm almost out of money too. So now she wants me to be a good mother to Clarissa and be kind to her so that she'll like me and understand my problem, which is getting poorer. Our family's business is falling. Luke's career as a manager of a bank is also falling. And I've got no work to help my parents and family. Luckily my two older brothers are successful in their careers and can provide for their own family and for our parents too.

My mother is such a bitch. She's the one who cause this problem. Why ask me to help her out? Shouldn't she be the one to solve it in her own? If not for her shopping trips everyday with her rich friends, she wouldn't be in debt. And now she wants me to help her by asking Clarissa Morgenstern, my daughter who is a rich actress, for money to sustain her. Oh come on, Clarissa will laugh at my face and that would be embarrassing for me. My father is no help either. He's also adding debt in the family with his going to expensive golf clubs and tennis clubs and giving treats to his friends who are also filthy rich.

I paced in the bedroom and don't know what to do. If I'll Clarissa for the money or tell my mother 'go to hell'. We had just finished unpacking the groceries and I told her stay in her room before we had lunch. Oh god, I forgot about lunch. I've got so any things in my mind that I forgot that lunch will be in an hour and I haven't cook yet. I went downstairs and into the kitchen and started preparing for cooking.

As I cook, the talk me and my mother had last night seems to replay in my mind and it's annoying as hell can be. She's so pushy and had a lot of authority that I fear so much since I was a teenager. Since I was a spoiled wild princess that can't seem to be steady with a guy and all I have in mind is parties and affairs. But that all changed when I met Valentine and sired Clarissa. And it was all taken away from me by my very own mother, who she claimed wants the best for me, which is money. Last night's talk is very much upsetting.

"_Jocelyn, my dear girl, we need to talk." Her mother said on the phone. _

"_What's the matter, mother? Is something wrong?" I asked as I lie on the bed alone since Luke is out on some dinner business meeting. _

"_Yes, something's wrong, dear. I'm in debt and I need you to help me. I need some money. I need to pay my bank before the next week ends." She said. _

"_Mom, I'm having problems with money too. Luke's career is in peril. And you know I don't have a job. Oh please, don't tell me you want me to work!" _

"_Of course I don't want you to work. Ask money from Clarissa. She's extremely rich, right? So why not ask her now that she's in your care. You could simply as her. I need $365 000." _

"_What? Are you insane, mother? $365 000? What are you doing to have a debt that big?" I said in a mixture of shock and amazement. _

"_It's just $365 000. What's wrong with that? She and her father is vastly rich, it'll be nothing to them." Her mother replied. _

"_That's wrong mother. I know she's rich. But you can't expect me to ask her for money. Her father will laugh at my face. And I won't let that happen. I'm not like you, mother." _

"_Oh come on Jocelyn. Help me please! If I can't give them the $365 000 before the next Friday comes, they'll put me to jail. Do you want that, Jocelyn? Do you want your mother to rot in jail? If not, get me that $365 000." Her mother snapped and she's got nothing to do to stop her. The line went dead before she could reply. _

Isn't she a great mother? I really don't know what to do. It's confusing the hell out of me. I wish the situation isn't this bad. A let out a deep sigh and finished what I'm cooking. I'll just figure this out later.

After eating lunch, I send the kids back to their rooms for the afternoon rest. Alone in the bedroom, I stared at the ceiling and figure out what to do. Am I really going to do this? Do I have a lot of confidence? Oh god! I hate my mother so much. She's putting me in a complicated state. I wish Luke's here to help me decide.

As I continue staring at the ceiling, my phone suddenly rings. My father is calling and I don't know what he wants and I hope it's not money.

"Hello Jocelyn, my favorite daughter." He greeted.

"Hello father. What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't want anything. Your mother just made me call you to remind her about the money she needs. Jocelyn, I know it's hard for you. But your mother needs it desperately. She'll go insane if you won't give it to her. You know your mother; she'll get what she wants know matter what happens. And if you can't give her the money; who knows what she'll do?"

"Father, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to approach Clarissa. She's just been here for a week and I don't know if she already trusts me."

"You're a strong woman, Jocelyn. You may not be as smart as your brothers are, but you're just like your mother deep inside, you just don't want to admit it. You're a good con artist, just like your mother. I expect you to give that money to your mother before Friday, if not; she'll really go to jail." He said and before I could reply the line went dead.

Oh great, so now my father is helping my mother with this con thing too. Am I really like my mother? NO way, that wouldn't happen in a thousand years.

Jocelyn, make up your mind already! Will I do it or not? The thing my father said that we don't know what my mother would do in case she won't get the money seems to scare me. Well, I can't deny it, but it's true. Mom can really be surprising sometimes.

It took me an hour to decide. So, I'm finally going to do it. Wish me luck. Clarissa can be tough and hard to soften. I can see myself in her when I was her age; spoiled, wild and a brat. She's just more tamed than I am. Valentine did a good-GREAT- job in handling her. She may be wild sometimes but she also has a quiet side. She's pretty smart too, just like her father. There was a night, I think it Thursday night, when she was so quiet in her bedroom and when I checked her she was studying for a test the following day. I was so amazed she's studying. I admit, I thought there would be a lot of arguing if she was about to stay with us but it was the complete opposite. I guess the friends she had are a good influence to her. Her father would be so proud of her if he saw this new Clarissa.

Okay, so enough about her. I need to concentrate on this con. She's a great actress but I'm a con artist. Good luck to me. I hope this will work. Screw you mother for what you want me to do.

I took a deep breath before I knocked on Clary's door.

"Come on in." she said. I entered the room and saw her sitting on her desk in front of her laptop, with books scattered around her. She's wearing a shorts and a t-shirt, which by the way aren't designer since I confiscated all her designer things while she was at the grocery mall earlier. "Oh hi, Jocelyn. How may I help you?" she asked with a curious look in her face, a curious innocent look.

"Clary, I've got a huge problem." I said with a sad look.

"What is it?"

I took a seat at her bed but facing her, "I'm having financial problems. I mean, my family is having financial problems. My family's business is failing as do Luke's career. And I don't have a work. My parents are in debt, and I don't know why. Someone in our company must have been doing something bad that makes our business falling to pieces and now we're in debt. I need your help." I cried to make it look more effective. When I look at her, she doubted me for a minute, but there's still pity in her eyes.

"How much?" she asked, without a second's hesitation.

"Three hundred sixty-five thousand dollars" I replied. Her expression didn't change although she bit her lower lip. Oh god, please, let this work.

"That's big, Jocelyn. Look, I want to help you. But I don't know what my father will say about this. I can easily give you that money but daddy is the one holding my funds. Ask him if you want." Clary said with a sorry-I-can't-help-you look.

"Can you at least talk to him about this?" I asked a make myself look more pitied.

"I don't know if I can. He's really stubborn and it will take a lot of convincing for him to give the money."

"Oh no. I need that money so much. Or else, my mom will be put to jail and I don't want that to happen."

"I can't promise you the money Jocelyn. But I'll try. When do you need it?"

"I need it before Friday comes. If I can't give them the money, I'm doomed too."

"Okay. I'll try to persuade daddy. But wish me the best of luck, he may not give in." she said with a look of sorrow. She shook her head and released a sigh. "I'll message him today." She said and then I left her room.

I went back in my own room and but my lip. Did it work? Oh, I hope it does. Her expressions didn't give me a clue if she's really going to help me.

I look around the room and my gaze fall on Clary's suitcases filled with expensive and luxurious brands and a plan suddenly comes up in my mind. If the talking didn't work, then I guess I'm going to do a compromise with her. And I know she won't like it.

* * *

How did it go? please leave a review... thanks.. =)


	14. I'm a great Actress

Here's chapter 14!

Just to make things clear to anyone who are confused and answer all your questions,

Jace doesn't know that Clary is an actress, only Dylan, Iz, Jocelyn and Luke knows

They are not shadowhunters in here

Clary's natural hair is red but when she became an actress she changed it to blonde and now she had it back to red

I think that's all... =)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 14: I'm a great Actress

[CPOV]

As soon as Jocelyn left the room, I let out a chuckle. What was that all about? Jocelyn needed money? Her parents are in debt? Oh, that's something to laugh at. I can't believe it. Weren't they once the richest family that treats lowly persons like dirt? I admit I'm shocked and that makes me want to laugh more.

Jocelyn's a good actress too. If not an actress, a con artist that runs in their family as my dad had told me. She got me falling in her trap at first. But when she said her parents needed the money; that, I don't believe. How can they be in debt? Three hundred and sixty-five thousand dollars? Even though I can give them that money easily without me having a financial problem, a part of me don't want to. Based on what dad told me, Jocelyn's parents treated us like dirt from the slums. So why help them now even though Jocelyn's been taking care of me? I'll ask dad first. It had been a lie when I said daddy was handling my money. My dad made it clear that the money I earn will be my responsibility and he don't care what I do with it as long as I don't spend it on useless things and I don't touch his money. But the money I have with me is $5 000. The rest of my money is on my vault back home and some are in the bank. So if I am to give Jocelyn the money, I really need to ask my father to do it for me. And I don't know if he'll agree.

Based on her triumphant look I saw before she left my room, I guess she's convinced that her con trapped me. She's wrong, I'm an actress. She's the one who fall on my trap. But someway, I doubt it too. Maybe she's a little convinced.

Will I message my dad or would I just tell Jocelyn, my father disagreed? A part of me really wants them to suffer. When Jocelyn told me her mother will be in jail, I want to reply to her "I don't give a damn". But, of course, I didn't say that. That would blow my acting. I guess, I want myself to make her suffer and experience what my father and I had gone through. Oooh, I could totally imagine Jocelyn's parents lying in the streets at night getting thinner and thinner everyday with nothing to eat and with filthy dirty clothes that are torn. I want them to feel what it's like to have nothing.

What do I do now? Ugh. Bummer.

After a minute's thought, my decision is to ask dad. I opened my laptop and signed in on yahoo messenger to see if my dad's online, which I doubt if he is. I checked the online lists and my dad isn't there and so is any of our secretaries. Maybe I'll just leave a message for him.

_hollywoodstarCM: Hey Dad. How are you? I miss you so much although I'm still a little bit angry you send me here! Uhm, Jocelyn's asking for money. She told me her parents are in debt and that she needs $365,000 before this Friday ends. And if not, Jocelyn's mother would be locked in jail. So, what do you think? Message me back your answer ASAP. _

I reread it twice before I hit send. After sending the message a loud pop shocked me.

_Sexyizzy: Clary, cum over to my house. Need 2 talk 2 yah! _

_hollywoodstarCM: sure.. b der in a flash.. =) _

_sexyizzy: good! _

_Sexyizzy has signed out._

Yes! A major distracter! That's what I need. I don't want to think about this Jocelyn's-mother-needs-money thingy. I slammed my laptop shut and grabbed a jacket inside the closet and headed for the door.

Once outside the bedroom, I knocked on Jocelyn's door to ask permission to leave the house and come over at Iz's.

"Jocelyn, can I go to the Lightwood's house?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

Wow, that was easy. I thought we're going to have a lengthy discussion. Oh well, never mind.

I run down the stairs straight to the door and across the street to the Lightwood's house. I ring their doorbell twice before Iz opened the door. She led me to her room which is in chaos. Clothes, shoes and accessories are strewn all over the room. All of Iz's dresses are scattered on the bed. Her miniskirts and tops are littered on the floor. Her fancy accessories are also scattered in her table.

"What's going on Iz?" I asked, completely shocked at her very messy room.

"Sebastian asked me out, _THE_ Sebastian Verlac." She said.

"Ah. I figured you don't know what you'll wear?" I said smiling at my friend.

"Yeah. You could say that." She said as she picked out a black ruffled dress and held it in front of her, as she watch her reflection on the mirror.

"What time is your date with him?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"7:30 p.m." she replied as she try on a pink tube dress. "Clary, can I borrow some of your dresses? Just for tonight. I want to look pretty for Sebastian."

"I would gladly let you borrow my clothes. But Jocelyn confiscated all my designer things." I said.

"What? Argh! Bad timing." She whined.

"Hey, I thought you and Sebastian are sort of like enemies? You told me he broke your heart. Why go out with him now?"

"Yeah, I sort of detest him for some time. We were together for 3-4 months, I think. And then there was this girl who is the daughter of a family friend of his and I caught him cheating on me. This happened last December, during Christmas. I broke up with him and I'm not talking to him for 9 months. I loved him so much that until now, I still can't get over him, especially now that that girl is not here anymore. He asked me out this morning while I was jogging. And I can't help but accept his offer." She explained.

"You sure?"

"Uhhhmm… I admit, not really. But I like to give him a second chance. Who knows, he might have change." She shrugged. I nodded in response. "Okay, so now what do I wear?"

"Be you. Don't wear something you're not comfortable. And dress something classy or chic, the type that attracts guys." I suggested.

"You know what? Let's just hit the mall. All my clothes here are so old. I want something new that will make Seb like me again."

"Doesn't he like you already?" I said, making her laugh.

[IPOV]

"Okay, where too?" Clary asked as we arrived at the mall.

"Hmmm, let's hit the surplus store first since it's got the cheapest and some dresses there are one of a kind." I replied, going out of the car.

"Fine." She said. "Hey Iz, I need your advice." She asked. I looked at her with a shocked expression and with a curious gaze.

"What's the problem? I'm all ears." I offered.

"AHhh…Jocelyn is asking me for money." She said which had taken me aback for a second.

"Jocelyn's asking for money? I thought they are rich? Her parents live in California, right?" I said

"Jocelyn's mother, my grandmother, is in debt. And since Jocelyn doesn't have enough money too, she's asking me for some since I'm the rich actress. Her mother need $365 000 by this Friday or else she'll be locked up." Clary explained.

"What?" I exclaimed. "$365 000? Gosh, that's so much. What are they doing with their money anyway?"

"Yeah. They need that much money. I know I can give it to them, but I'm having a second thought. A part of me doesn't want to."

"From what you've told me about how your grandparents treated you those years, I think you shouldn't. Let them experience what you've suffered." I said as we walk inside the surplus store.

"That's what I thought. I came up with a plan." Clary said while checking out a purple dress.

"And what is it?" I asked. I walked to a rack of dresses and inspect all of them one by one.

"I'll lend them the money before this Friday and then ask them to give me my money back the next Friday but with interest." She said.

"Hmmm….That's sounds good. The problem is, will they agree on that? Aren't your grandparents sort of devious?"

"Yeah, I think they are. I'm not sure about my plan yet. I sent my dad a message about this situation and I don't know what he'll say. Maybe I'll get to talk to him later." She replied. "Okay, enough talking now. Let's concentrate on shopping."

"Agreed."

[CPOV]

"Have fun on your date!" I shouted at Iz who is across the street and about to enter her house. WE just got back from our two-hour shopping spree.

"Thanks, Clary!" she shouted back before she entered her house.

I went straight to my room and place my shopping bags on the bed. I sat before the table and opened my laptop to see if Dad had messaged me back. And guess what, he had.

_Valmorgenstern: I'm fine Clarissa. I miss you too. I miss handling a wild daughter. Are you or are you not joking? Jocelyn's parents need $365 000? Wow, life is full of unexpected surprises! It's your decision Clarissa. What do you want? I don't handle your money. And it's you they'd ask, not me, so it's your choice. I'm very busy at work; I don't need the problems of others to distract me. Just tell what you've decided. _

Nice talking to my father, although he's got a point. Why do I need to ask him for an answer when I was the one asked? Does that make sense? Never mind.

I'll stick to my plan then.

Before I left my room to talk to Jocelyn, I messaged my Dad back.

_hollywoodstarCM: Dad, I've decided to lend them the money. But I've got a plan. I'll lend them the money before this Friday and then ask the money back before the next Friday and I'll charge them an interest? What do you think? Pretty awesome, right? Hahaha… Send the money to Jocelyn's account so she's the one who will send it to her mother. I'm gonna talk to her right now. =) Love you Dad.. _

I turned off my laptop and then headed for the door.

I knocked lightly on Jocelyn's door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Your very beautiful daughter." I replied and entered the room without being invited. When I see her, she was sitting on the chair in front of the table. She typed something on her laptop before turning to look at me.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Not really. Ah, so, I told dad about the money and he agreed on letting you borrow my money." I said and waited for her to react before continuing.

"What did he say?" she said, paying close attention to me. Well, thanks to my years in the acting business, I didn't flinch in her gaze.

"He said that he'll send the money to your account before Friday comes. And then he asked me to tell you that you need to give it back before the next Friday but with interest." I explained.

"We'll give you back your money, with interest?" I saw her shocked and disbelieved look.

"Ah, yeah. That's what Dad told me." I said.

"Why do you need interest? And why do you need it before the next Friday? Can't you give us a month?" she begged.

"I dunno. That's what Dad instructed me to tell you." I shrugged.

"Can't you tell your father to give us a month or two? Please Clary, talk to him." She pleaded looking at me with pleading eyes.

Honestly, if not that I know she's good at cons, I'll change my plan. But no, I'm not the one to be convinced easily. Let her beg.

"I'm not sure. He's busy, as what he'd told me. He doesn't want to be disturbed." I tell her.

"Please Clary."

"Sorry Jocelyn. That's what my father had decided. He doesn't change his mind easily too. And he told me he's already on the process of sending the money to you." I replied.

Before she can reply to me back, I walked out of her room without looking back.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for giving me good reviews. It inspires me to continue this story even though I've got no time because of my studies in school!

What do you think about Isabelle and Sebastian together? I was planning on including Simon in the story, now what do you think about that?

Please leave a review for your answer.. thanks,... =)


	15. Fun time

I'm so happy right now.. Our school is finally over! It's already our summer vacation here in the Philippines. So that means I can update my story regularly.

Here is chapter 15 by the way.. =)

* * *

Chapter 15: Fun time

[CPOV]

It's been a month since I've been here in Indiana. At first, I thought I wasn't going to fit in. Not in the loser way. I can't believe that I've got friends in here, real friends and not fake friends – the ones that I have back in LA, except for Simon, my true best friend forever. I can't believe it too that I'm doing well in my studies at school. A big thanks to Jace, Dylan and Iz, who helped me study.

God, its October already and everyone here in school are talking about the Halloween Costume Party. Even though its weeks away, everyone is so excited. I think I'm the least excited about this party, but who could blame me, I never attended one (except in the movies I make).

Back to reality, I'm here in the cafeteria chatting with my friends.

"Clary, so what are you wearing in the party?" Camille asked. She looked at me curiously.

"I heard during Max's birthday party your costume is the gown of Belle in Beauty and the Beast. I also heard that you look like Clarissa Morgenstern that night." Zach asked too which made me flinch.

"Yeah, she does look like Clarissa Morgenstern. Don't feel bad baby, but I admit Clarissa is sexier than you are." Jace said. Iz and Dylan both looked at me at the same time, their expression amused. I raised my brows at them and winked.

"Jace, my love, I don't like being compared to a star. I know how beautiful she is. In fact, I met her in person." I said playfully. Oh, did I tell you already? Jace and I are officially dating. We've been going out for a while.

"You did?" they all said in chorus, except for Dylan and Iz.

"Hell-o? I live in California! I live in Beverly Hills, where most of the teen stars live. I saw her with Simon in a night club. We've also got the same circle of friends, but we're not that close. Let's say we're just acquaintances." I said proudly before taking a bite on my burger.

"Really? How beautiful is she in person?" Cynthia asked.

"Is she really a bitch or is that just an image?" Cam asked.

"Yes, she's so gorgeous. The bitch thing is true, she always want to get the attention of her father since she's got no mother in her life." I said.

"I bet you two can relate to one another." Jace said.

"What?" Iz, Dylan and I shouted in unison.

"Hey, what's with the violent reaction?" Jace chuckled. "What I meant is Clarissa and Clary can relate to one another because both of them don't have a mother while they were growing up but they both have a father to support them." He said, and then knit his brows. "Isn't it odd that Clary can be a nickname to Clarissa? And that both of you have the same life story?"

Iz shot me a hard look. "Jace, the name is just a coincidence." I said.

"Going back to the topic, what are you going to wear?" Iz is such a life saver. Thank God she changed the subject, although it's still about me.

"I don't know. As you all well know, Jocelyn confiscated my things." I said.

"Then we'll just go shop. Saturday sounds good to you?" Iz asked.

"Sure."I said. "Can Jace come too?" I asked.

Iz shook her head, "No. It's a girl thing. Besides he'll just complain."

"You've got a point." I replied.

The bell instantly rings and the students in the cafeteria started to make their way to their classes.

Since Jace and I have the same next class, both of us walk the hallway together hand in hand. I can feel the cold stares of other girls while we passed them. I can't help but smile. When I'm Clarissa, girls envy me and when I'm Clary, girls still envy me. Why am I such a lucky person?

"What's with the smile?" Jace asked as we enter the classroom.

"Nothing. A thought just cross my mind." I replied sweetly.

"I hope it's not another guy." He said and then kissed me on the cheek before we took our usual seat which is at the back.

[JPOV/Jace]

"Can we cancel our group study today?" Clary asked as we walk towards Iz's car.

"Why?" Iz asked.

"I just don't feel like it. But I'm still going at your house." She replied.

"I know what you want." I said and looked Clary seductively with a huge grin.

"What?" she flinched at the same time Iz burst out laughing.

"You want to make-out, right?" I said before hugging her. I stared down at her looking straight to her green eyes.

"What? Are you insane? Of course that's not what I want." She defended herself but a cute blush tinted her cheek. She's so tempting to kiss. And she's so comfortable to hug.

"Yes it is." I said. I tickled her which make her bark a shout of laughter which is so loud that passerby's stared at her in shocked.

"No...It's…not…" she said in between laughs. I can't help but laugh too. Clary has the kind of laugh that is so warm that you can't resist smiling or laughing too.

"What's going on?" Dylan said who just arrived at the parking lot.

"These two idiots are acting like kids." Iz chuckled.

I released Clary who is panting due to laughing so hard.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Yeah, whatever." Dylan said, rolling his eyes at me.

Iz and Dylan sat at the back of the car while Clary sat shotgun. When I sat at the driver's seat, Clary pulled me by my shirt and kissed me full on the lips. The kiss was so warm and intoxicating. She kissed me fiercely and I kissed her back. Clary and I had kissed so many times these past few weeks, but it wasn't like this kiss. Clary released my shirt and placed her hands around my neck. The fierce kiss turned into a soft one. And unexpectedly, so unexpectedly, she bit my lower lip and that made me flinch. She let go of me, both of us taking deep breaths.

"What was that all about?" Iz said, wide-eyed.

"Sis, I was going to say that." I said.

"That's what you call, payback." Clary said triumphantly, her face flushed.

"I can't believe you did it in front of us." Dylan said disgustingly.

"No worries, that won't happen again." Clary said.

"Clary, you're such a bitch. You bit my lip." I said, she shot me an I-know-I'm-a-bitch look.

"Jace, coming from your lips that I'm a bitch, I feel I'm so sexy and beautiful. But when someone else says it, I feel so cold and bad." Clary stated sweetly.

"You're so corny." Iz laughed. She punched Clary lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm corny. But you're laughing." She said, grinning at Iz.

I started the car and drove out of the school and on the way home.

[CPOV]

As Jace drove home, I feel so alive and warm. The kiss Jace and I had had been so uncommon. Sure, we kissed a lot of times, but this one was so rare. The truth is Jace is the only guy I kissed that I felt passion and love. The past boyfriends I have kisses so lame compared to Jace.

I like Jace. I love him too. But why do I feel so nervous suddenly? God, Clarissa, what's happening to you? I really need to talk to Iz.

"Iz, can I talk to you later?" I asked.

"Sure. About what?" she replied.

"I'll tell you later."

"Hey, that's unfair. Why can't you tell us all?" Jace said, nudging me.

"It's a girl thing. You know. You'll just feel left out if Iz and I started discussing it."

"Why not?"

"If Iz and I started discussing all about gowns and girl's underwear, will you be able to relate?" I snapped at him, which made him chuckle.

"No." he shook his head.

"That's what I thought."

When we arrived at the Lightwood's house, Iz and I went straight to her room. She locked the door to make sure no one would dare enter while we are having a private discussion.

"So, what's up?" Iz asked. She was standing in front of me, hand at her waist.

I sat down at her bed and stared at her for a full minute. "I think it's time to tell Jace." I whispered.

I stared at her and she stared back at me. "Do you think it's the right thing?" she whispered back.

"I don't know. That's why I want to talk to you." I said.

"Why it did suddenly come to your mind?" she asked.

"I think it is unfair to him. Both you and Dylan know the truth. And remember during our lunch he compared Clary to Clarissa and he recognized the similarities."

"Yeah, I agree that it's unfair to him. But I don't think telling him the truth now is wise."

"Why?" I asked, Iz sat down beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not really sure. But my instinct tells me that it'll make Jace angry at all three of us."

"But it's better to tell him sooner rather than later."

"You've got a point. Look, it's up to you to decide."

"I don't know what to do. God, for the first time in my life I'm afraid someone will find out that I'm Clarissa Morgenstern and that someone may get angry at me when all my life I boasted that I'm Clarissa Morgenstern and I like hurting people even if they will get angry at me." I demanded.

"Jace is my brother Clary, I love him and I don't want him to get hurt. My advice is that wait for the right time to tell him. But not let him find out all by himself. He'll get angry at all of us, I'm sure of it." Iz stated.

We remained silent for a long time, staring blankly in spaces. A loud knock on the door and a shout of laughter broke our silence. I quickly dried my face of tears and put on a smile.

"Are the two of you okay? You've been in there for like ten minutes and both of you are so silent. Can we come in?" Dylan asked as he knocked on the door again.

Iz looked at me and raised her brow, I nodded and she unlocked the door letting Dylan and Jace inside her room.

"What are you two doing? You have been so quiet in here." Jace teased. Iz rolled her eyes at him.

"It's nothing. We were just gossiping about something unimportant." I said and mentioned Jace to sit next to me in Iz's bed.

"Nothing, huh." Jace said, tickling me.

"Stop…it…Ja…Jaceee…" I said. But he didn't. He continued tickling me until I was lying on my back in Iz's bed and he was leaning on me. I can smell his essence which intoxicates me. "Jaaceee! Stop! Ple…please…" Jace was so merciless, he won't stop tickling me. "Iz…Dy..lan…I..need…help…here…" I said in between laughs. Iz started to make her way to her bed laughing at us and the next instant, she was laughing beside me too. Dylan was tickling her too. Even though Dylan is younger than Iz, he was much taller and stronger than her. Iz and I were laughing, giggling and shouting for like, forever. Jace kissed me on the lips while tickling me, which shocked the hell out me. This time, I was panting and gasping for air. Thank God when he stopped with the tickling but continued kissing me.

"Oh my God!" came a shout from the door. It was their brother Alec with Magnus and Max at both his sides. Max was wide-eyed while looking at us: Jace pinning me on the bed and Dylan and Iz tangled together. Iz's comforter was on the floor and her pillows too.

"Alec, did you realize you interrupted our fun trip?" Jace said as he rolled off from me.

"You all look like kids. You know that don't you?" Alec said, which made Max and Magnus giggle.

"Come on Alec, we were just having fun." Iz said.

"Whatever. Dylan do you mind untangling yourself from my sister? Both of you look ridiculous and I might get the wrong idea." Alec demanded, looking at Iz and Dylan with a hard look.

"What if I don't want to?" Dylan replied and locked his arms around Iz and raised his brow at Alec looking for a challenge. "You're just jealous."

"Untangle yourself from my sister." He said.

"Fine." Dylan untangled himself from Iz.

"Better. So do you all mind if I left Max in your care for tonight? Mom and Dad are out and Magnus and I have some plans to do tonight. So that leaves all four of you to take care of him." Alec asked, hands firmly on his waist. God, he really is a gay. He's wearing a skinny jean, a shirt that glitters, and a boots. Necklaces dangled on his neck and cuff bracelets are on his arms. Magnus looks just the same. Eeww.

"Sure. We'll take care of him." Jace said.

"No problem." I said smiling at Max.

"Okay, that is settled then. We are leaving now." Alec said. He turned to Max and said, "Be a good boy. Hmm…Okay?" Max nodded and walked to the bed.

Alec shot us a look before closing the door behind him. As soon as we heard the front door close, we let out a laugh.

"Everyone out of my bed," Iz yelled. We all rolled out of her bed so that she could make the bed. "Starting now, I'm your head babysitter. Everyone do as I say." Iz demanded copying her brother's style of ordering us around. "Jace, cook our dinner." Jace raised his brow at her. "Now," Iz shouted louder that the usual that made Jace walk out of the room and into the kitchen. "Clary set the table."

"As you wish, Your Royal Bitchiness." I said and curtsied in front of her before I ran out of the room.

"Dylan, stay here with me and Max. You are our royal bodyguard." Iz said.

* * *

What can you say?

Please leave a review.

I sort of figured out how this story would end... but I'm still open for suggestions.. leave a review if you have one.. =) thanks..

xoxo,

denise alcausin. =D


	16. Jocelyn's a total btch

Hey everyone, here's chapter 17! I was so busy doing some after-school requirements that I did not finish this chapter earlier. =)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Jocelyn's a total b*tch

[CPOV]

"Clary, the Halloween party is in six days and you still don't have anything to wear. Are you not the least bit concerned? Everyone else have their costumes." Iz stated as she paced in my room.

"What?" I asked, completely unaware of what she is talking about.

"Clary, what's bothering you? You've been tensed these days. Is it Jace? Is he pressuring you to do something you don't want to?" Iz asked. I looked at her and saw the concern in her face.

"Something is bothering me, yes. Don't worry; Jace is not pressuring me to do something." I replied. "Remember when I told you I let Jocelyn's mother to borrow money from me and that I gave a deadline for them to repay me? The thing is it's been weeks and they haven't paid me even a single dollar. When I told Jocelyn that I need the money back she laughed at my face. Lucky for her I didn't slap her annoying face. Last night, Jocelyn told me her mother is coming her personally to hand the money. I'm not yet ready to meet her, you know."

"So she's coming here? Oh my God! I met her once when I was still young, I think that was six years ago, when she was here on vacation. She is so bitchy. She's the kind of grandmother who you don't want to have." Iz said.

"That's my problem. She's a total bitch. If she dared make my life miserable, I'll make sure she'll rot in jail the next time she goes in debt."

"Look, worry about the party first, will you? What costume are you going to wear?"

"I don't know." I shrugged and look at her. She paced my room, deep in thought.

"Wait. An idea is coming to me."

"What about I go as Clarissa Morgenstern?" I suggested.

"Funny, I was thinking about that too." Iz replied with a knowing smile.

"Hmm…But it's a costume party. What costume do I need to wear do look like Clarissa?"

"You already are Clarissa. All you need to do is clothe the way you usually do."

"Easy for you to say. Remember Jocelyn have my clothes."

"Then ask her. Just for one night."

"I'll try to ask her." I said. God, you what else I hate besides not getting what I want? It's talking to Jocelyn.

As soon as Iz left I went to look for Jocelyn. She was on the kitchen preparing our dinner.

"Jocelyn, can I ask you something?" I asked. She was slicing onions on the counter. Her back was facing me.

"What is it?" she replied, still continuing slicing.

"Ah, there's this Halloween Costume party in school and it's in six days." I started.

"So? What do you want me to do?" she snapped. Take note, she SNAPPED at me.

"I still don't have a costume."

"You want me to buy you one? I'm not rich enough to afford your taste of clothes, Clary." She snapped, again.

"No, I don't need for you to buy me one. I'm just saying this because I need my trunk of things so that I'll have something to wear." I snapped back. Anger is quickly building up inside me.

"Why do you need those clothes?" she asked, turning around to face me. Her brows are knit together and she's staring at me.

"Because they're the clothes of mine suitable to wear in a costume party." I stated as a matter of factly.

"Clary, you have some other clothes. You could use that." She demanded.

"I know. But I want those."

"You are not going to wear those clothes."

"Why not, Jocelyn? Those are my mine. So that means I could wear it wherever and whenever I want." I retorted.

"What's your character, by the way?"

"I'm going to the Halloween Party as Clarissa Morgenstern." I grinned deviously at her.

"You are not going there as Clarissa Morgenstern. Do you understand me?"

"God, Jocelyn, why not?" My smile faded although I know it will get to this. I can't control it anymore, my anger just burst out and I yelled at her.

"You are starting a new life as Clary Fray. I would never, ever, let Clarissa Morgenstern touch your new life." She said, gazing through my green eyes.

"Just one night, Jocelyn. How can one night change what kind of person I am now? It's just a party. There will be no paparazzi in there." I countered.

God, if Jocelyn wasn't my mother, I would have strangled her. Why is she being so hard on me? I was just asking her to let me wear my clothes for a night and now she's pissed at me. This woman is a total bitch and a total psycho too.

"Can't you go as someone else?"

"I'm not going as Denise Morgan." I replied.

"Clary, no one said you could only choose celebrities to copy for this Halloween. You could be the bride of chucky. Or you could be a female zombie. Or any fairytale characters. You can choose from that, but please, not from celebrities, okay?"

"That's gross. I hate looking like a monster. And fairytale characters don't suit me well. Except Belle."

"It's Halloween, Clary. So you are expected to look gross. Look, I don't want a fight, so please, don't go as Clarissa Morgenstern."

"You're going as Clarissa Morgenstern?" a guy's voice asked. I turned around to see Dylan as he went to the refrigerator to get water. I think he just came back from the Lightwood's house.

"Yeah, but your mother kept telling me not to." I sighed.

"Why not, mom? I think it's kinda cool, you know." Dylan said.

"No, it's not cool. Who would want to be like that Clarissa Morgenstern? She's a bad wild child. Always drunk and has a lot of scandals. I don't think she's still a virgin anymore, to think that she's just sixteen years old." Jocelyn said, looking at me coldly. I heard Dylan gasp.

I shoot daggers at her. I felt my self shake with anger, and the only thing I want to do is kill her. But of course I can't. God, how I hate Jocelyn so much that it makes me want to lose self control. How dare she say those kinds of words? In front of me and directly at my face, with Dylan present.

"Well, that's true." I heard a girl said. It was Samantha. She and Rachel entered the room carrying paper bags from the mall.

"Yeah, I agree, although I envy her. Her father doesn't even care about her. He let's her do those horrible things. I wish you and Dad could let us do those too." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Well, I envy her too, but not really that much. I heard her mother left her and her father when she was still a kid. They were poor, as some magazines say. She was born poor but grew up rich. Unlike us, we are born rich and grew up rich. So that makes us one level above her." Sam said to her twin bitch sister.

God, I've been a very good girl. Why do they have to treat me like this? Did I do anything wrong again? I already swear that I'll make a fresh start so that after I finish high school I can come back to LA as a new Clarissa Morgenstern. So why is this thing happening to me?

My anger kept building up. I didn't glance at the twin bitch sisters when they were talking, but instead, I never tore my gaze at Jocelyn.

"What's with Clarissa Morgenstern anyway? Isn't she dead already? The news said that she's been gone for almost three months. She was last seen at Simon Lewis' birthday party when she collapsed or something. They assumed she was dead because some paparazzi saw she was rushed in the hospital but no one saw her leave it." Rachel said, hands on her waist and with a curios look.

"Nothing, I was just saying how ugly is Clarissa Morgenstern's life in LA is." Jocelyn stated with a smile.

I can't believe she smiled at me! She is so screwed. What Clarissa wants, Clarissa gets. That's my motto all my life. But right now, what Clary wants, Clary gets. And I want to go to that stupid Halloween party as Clarissa Morgenstern and nothing would ever change that decision.

"Wow, Jocelyn. Is that how you treat your daughter? Thank you for those kind words. I'm very flattered. I'll bear those in mind." I said in clenched teeth. I turn around and started to make my way back in my room.

Before I was completely out of her sight, I shouted, "Jocelyn, do you know the saying "like mother, like daughter"? Because you should bear that in your mind too."

I didn't realize it until I was locked in my room that I was shaking and tears are flowing down on my face. In times like this, the only comfort I have is…an alcohol. When Iz and I went on the mall, I sometimes buy wines or vodka. Thank God for that. I hid those in the attic, my private space. I quickly climbed the ladder leading to the attic from my closet. Once inside, I opened the window so that cold air can enter the room. I sat down on the comforter I placed their and opened the box beside it. It is where I had hid the bottles of wines and vodkas. I bring out the wine glass I have an opened one of the three bottles of alcohol I have.

At the first sip of wine, it felt like home. I sorely missed my life back in LA. The parties, the shopping, the boys, the movies I make, the money I get, the privileges of being an actress. I missed all that. It feels like a part of me was taken away and I will never be the same again. I would never, ever be me again. It sucks.

[JPOV]

"What's wrong with you?" Dylan shouted as we heard Clary banged her bedroom door close.

"You should be asking yourself that. Why are you so angry? I was just telling the truth; Clarissa Morgenstern is a wild child." I countered. Does he know? Or he's just angry at me because I was so hard on Clary. I think it's the latter.

"Mom, you hurt her feelings." Dylan said a lot of concern in his face. I'm sure he developed a soft side for Clary. Almost everybody likes her. She's so sociable, no wonder with that since she's an actress.

Was telling her those words wrong? I think not. It's for her good. I don't feel guilty in doing it. I don't want her to end up like me.

I released a heavy sigh and glanced at Dylan who was staring hard at me. The twins had already left as soon as Clary walked out.

"Dylan, you don't understand what's happening." I said.

"I do understand mom. She's Clarissa Morgenstern." Dylan stated.

"What? You know?" I replied. I was completely shocked he knew.

"Yes, I know. And she knows I know. Mom, I'm with her almost all the time of the day, we go to school together, we share table at lunch, and we study at the Lightwood's house every night. She's not what you think she is. Yes, she may be wild but she also has a good side. Don't judge her mom. She's been through a lot in LA already. Don't make her feel this way in Indiana where she's clearly enjoying a fresh new life." Dylan said. And then he walked out.

Was it completely wrong? Was I really too harsh on her? Would that make her get angry with me more?

* * *

what do you think? is it good?

please leave a review! =)


	17. Drunkenness is good

Here's chapter 17, enjoy. Sorry for the late update, I was busy these past few days. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments...

* * *

Chapter 17: Drunkenness is good

[DPOV]

We ate dinner in silence. I was still angry at Mom for saying those words to Clary. The only sound in the dining room is the clatter of spoons and forks. Since Dad wasn't home yet, mom, the twins and I are the only ones eating. No one even bothered telling Clary its dinner already. I was about to call her but decided to give her some time alone. I'll just knock on her door after eating.

After helping Mom in cleaning the dishes, I went up to Clary's room and knocked. When she didn't answered I tried opening her door and it was locked.

Its past 9 in the evening and Clary has not yet left her room. I knocked again on her door but still she didn't answer.

"Clary, its past 9 already. You haven't eaten yet. Clary?" I said. She wasn't responding to me, maybe she's asleep already.

I went back to my room and slept for the night. By morning, I'm sure Clary will be fine.

KKKKKRRRIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!

The alarm clock woke me up. It's 4:30 in the morning and it's time for my morning jogging. I decided to check on Clary when I'm back after jogging.

"Hey Dylan, is Clary awake now?" Iz said as we met at the front of her house.

"I don't know really. I need to tell you something." I replied, her brows drew together and got curious. "Let's jog around this block."

Iz was shocked when I told her what happened last night and she got worried. We decided to check on Clary first before having our breakfast.

Inside the house, Mom was watching the morning news. She greeted me and Iz as we make our way to Clary's bedroom.

"Clary? You awake?" Iz knocked on Clary's door. As last night, Clary didn't respond. "Dylan, do you have a key to her room?"

"I don't know, I'll ask Mom. Why?"

"You know Clary's past. She's a heavy drinker. When we go to the mall, she sometimes buys a bottle of wine. And for sure, she got drunk last night." Iz panicked.

"She buys wine? Okay, this is bad. I'll ask Mom for the key. Wait here." I ran down the stairs, starting to panic too. Clary's a heavy drinker. How could I forget that? I saw her once carrying a bottle of wine last week when she and Iz came home from the mall.

"Mom, do you have a key to Clary's room?" I asked.

"I think so. Why?" she replied. She checked a drawer where she kept all the keys and look for Clary's bedroom key.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned Clary has not yet eaten since dinner last night? It's 6:30 a.m." I demanded. She just nodded and handed me the key. "Mom, if something happened to Clary, I'm blaming you for it." I stated before leaving here in the living room and went to Clary's room.

When Iz opened the door, she called Clary's name. We went further inside the room, but we can't find Clary. The bed was untouched and all the things in her room still organized. Not one is misplaced. It's like the room wasn't used for at least a day. The room feels so eerie.

"Are you sure she's not yet awake?" Iz asked.

"Do you think she left after I went out of the house?" I replied. Iz nodded.

"Come on; let's ask Jocelyn if she heard Clary went out." Iz said.

But Mom didn't hear someone went out. When we asked the twins too, they said they didn't saw someone left the house.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked Iz who shook her head.

We were silent for a long time thinking where she might have gone.

"Maybe she's with Jace." Iz said, hope in her eyes.

We ran to the Lightwood's house straight to Jace's room without even knocking on his door. But when we entered the room, Jace was still asleep and Clary was still nowhere to be seen.

"Jace, wake up." Iz shouted, shaking Jace's body.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Clary's missing." I said. Iz looked at me with a sad expression.

Jace sat bolt upright. "She's missing? Why?" he asked.

Iz and I looked at one another. What are we going to tell him? For sure we cannot tell him the truth yet. "Clary and Jocelyn had a fight last night about something." Iz said.

"What about?" he asked, expecting an answer from me? And I've got none.

"I don't know. I was not yet home when they were fighting. When I got home I saw Clary running to her room. I checked her twice last night but she was not answering me. When I bumped into Iz this morning I told her what happened to Clary and we decided to check her. But when we enter her room, the bed looked like she hadn't sleep in it." I told Jace who is now looking worried too.

"Did you check the attic?" he asked.

"The attic?" both Iz and I asked in unison.

"Yeah, you have an attic in your house, right? Clary told me that when she wants to be alone she went to the attic. There's a ladder in her closet. Ah, we spent a night there together." Jace said. Iz and I have our eyes wide when he said they spent the night together in there. He must have sensed we were shocked. "Hey, we spent the night there just once and nothing happened." He defended.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Iz demanded.

Jace got out of bed and get dressed while Iz and I waited for him outside his room. All three of us run towards our house.

When we were in Clary's bedroom, Jace opened one of Clary's closet doors and pressed something that reveals the door.

"Girls first." Jace said motioning Iz to climb first.

"Oh my God. Jace, Dylan, come on, help me with Clary." Iz shrieked.

Jace shot me a look and he went up first then I followed.

What I saw completely shocked the hell out of me. She was lying on a comforter, she passed out for sure, and two empty bottles of wine are scattered beside her. She looks so pale and she's barely breathing.

Iz was hovering above her while Jace check her pulses and trying to wake her up.

"Clary? Clary, wake up." Jace said softly. He was shaking Clary who shifted a bit. "Clary, wake up." Jace murmured.

Clary mumbled and then opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked softly rubbing her temples. "My head aches." She said.

"You drink heavily, Clary. You finished two bottles in just one night?" Jace said anxiously.

"Yeah, I did. I was so upset last night." Clary mumbled. Jace nodded.

"Did you know I was so worried on what might happen to you?" Iz scolded Clary.

"Sorry. God, I don't feel well." Clary said, resting her head on Jace's shoulder who was sitting beside her.

"Who would feel well after sleeping in the attic with the windows open, passed out drunk and had not eaten since last night?" I demanded, giving Clary an annoyed-worried look.

"I was so pissed on Jocelyn last night and was extremely offended by her words. I must have let my anger take over me that I forgot I wasn't allowed to drink." Clary confessed.

"Let's go downstairs and have you eat something, you look like crap, Clary. It's Sunday and we were supposed to go out today; I guess it will be canceled." Iz pouted.

We all went down to Clary's room. She lay down in her bed with Jace cuddling her. Iz and I went to the kitchen to prepare food for Clary.

"Mom," I called out.

"Yes?" She was in the kitchen, cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"We already found Clary. She was in the attic, passed out drunk." I stated.

"Drunk? She was drunk?" Mom said.

"Yeah. And she looks like hell." I replied. "It's your entire fault."

"Dylan, I'm sorry." She said softly, with a sad look in her eyes. "The words just came out of my mouth. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings so bad."

"We'll cook and prepare our food. We are all going to eat on Clary's room." I uttered. Mom nodded and left the kitchen to watch the TV.

Iz and I were silent while preparing our food.

[CPOV]

I snuggled on Jace's chest and inhaled the scent of him. We were quiet for a long time. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock. Suddenly, I feel nauseated. I let go of Jace and ran to the bathroom outside my room.

I went straight in the toilet bowl and vomited. I vomited for like forever. The smell of it created another wave of nausea and I vomited all over again.

"Here, drink this." Jocelyn was standing in the doorway with Jace. She handed me a glass of water and I immediately drink it. "You look like crap, Clary." Jocelyn stated.

I gave her a long hard stare. "Thanks to you."

"Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was saying."

"Didn't know what you are saying? Stop messing with me Jocelyn. I hate it. You're such a plastic." I yelled then pushed past her and went to my bedroom, Jace on my heels. I locked the door after we entered the room.

I jumped on my bed, went under the covers and started to sob. Oh God, I can't believe I'm gonna cry, again. Why does she have to strike so many emotions inside me? No one in my life made me guilty in what kind of person I am. My father never said those kinds of words to me directly. He always rephrases. Jocelyn, on the other hand, got the nerve to say it in my face with the presence of Dylan and the twins. God, I hate her so much. Screw you Jocelyn.

"Clary, you alright?" Jace asked sitting beside me. I buried myself under the bed covers for him not to see me cry.

"I'm fine, I guess."

"What happened?"

Now what am I going to say to him? I can't tell him the truth! Not yet anyway. But I can't lie to him too. I love Jace. He's the first guy I ever loved so much. It hurts me when I lie to him. What do I do now? Mix the truth with a lie? That doesn't sound so bad, does it? Well, I have no other choice. It's better than lying completely.

"Jocelyn just said something about my past behavior." I started. I pushed the comforter out of me and stared at Jace's golden eyes which mesmerized me and nearly rob me of speech. How can I lie to the guy who looks like a god? His curious sweet gaze makes me want to tell him the truth. "Back in L.A, I was a wild carefree child. I always want people's attention, especially my Dad's. The reason I was sent here was to change my ways. I was starting to forget my past since I've got a new life now. But Jocelyn and I had a fight last night, about my past. All the things she has said was so true that I feel guilty of being a bad person all my life. I blamed a part of it to her. If she hadn't left me, I wouldn't be a carefree child."

"You're not a bad person Clary," said Jace softly, gazing back at me, "it's just that you grew up in a place where rebel kids are almost everywhere." He lightly teased. I gave him a smile.

"Kids of L.A are not that bad, you know." I defended.

"Yeah, they're not that bad. But they are still bad." He replied.

"Hey, I'm one of them." I nudged him lightly and he smile.

"You're bad too." He said. I shot him a disbelieved look. "You said it yourself a while ago."

"Whatever." I giggled. My first giggle since last night.

Jace smiled at me. "I've got an advice for you."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Take a bath. So you'll look fresh again. You look like an angel from hell." Jace teased. I feigned to look hurt although it's true.

"Fine." I replied. I kissed him on his left cheek before going to the bathroom.

"Be quick. I'll wait here." He shouted behind me making me giggle.

It's Sunday today; the day my darling grandmother will arrive, and the day she should pay her debt to me. My hard earned money – oh well, not likely – should be returned to me. My dear God, do You hate me so much that You're giving me problems one after the other? Hey, don't feel bad, I'm **Clarissa Morgenstern**; I can do and handle anything.

* * *

The next chapter will be the arrival of Clary's grandmother! I'm so excited in continuing to write this story.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you are giving me.. =)

Please continue leaving a review. It encourages me to continue my story.


	18. Cruella de Vil is in town

Here's chapter 18! The arrival of Clary's grandmother.

Sorry for the delayed update, my mother is so strict, she doesn't want me to spend my time in the computer. And since I need to review for entrance exams in some universities here in the Philippines for college, my mother wants me to devote my precious time studying boring books than spend my time writing.

* * *

Chapter 18: Cruella de Vil is in town

[CPOV]

Its past lunch already and me and the rest of the Garroway's are waiting for the arrival of my dearest grandmother, Victoria Fray. Can you believe it? I am looking forward seeing her. Argh! We're going to fetch her in the airport and then we will head to a restaurant for a formal dinner.

I decided to take a nap first before worrying on what to wear later tonight. My hangover is long gone. I guess I'm used to having hangovers that I don't feel I'm having one when I'm drunk.

After two hours of napping I finally woke up in a warm sunny afternoon. I went in the bathroom to take a bath eager to feel rejuvenated.

Okay, this is so weird. Why am I choosing an outfit that she'll like and not judge me? Totally creepy. Just this morning I was having a hangover and want to sleep all day. Now, I'm obsessed in what I'm going to wear. This is so frustrating. God, am I turning into such a freak? No, it's just my starlet instincts: always be decent when meeting a relative or special someone. Since my grandmother – I mean, Victoria – is not a special someone she's still a relative. I hate going out on a formal dinner. It's not really my thing. The things I like are parties and soirees.

I am standing in front of my full-length mirror scrutinizing my appearance. I'm currently wearing a Burberry silk chiffon asymmetric dress under my black drape cashmere and silk-blend cardigan, on my right foot is a Christian Dior nude mesh "starlight" crystal detail sandals and on my left foot is a gold Christian Louboutin lady glitter slingback (I can't choose what the perfect match for the dress is). I'm also wearing black cocktail gloves and on my right hand is a gold-plated cuff, golden symmetry earrings. I can't choose what bag to use too, either my Michael Kors metallic tote bag or my black YSL clutch bag (the only black clutch I have with me).

Hmm, I think this isn't a perfect outfit for a formal dinner, the dress is revealing (yeah, it's a backless dress), wearing the gloves is so overboard. Ugh, I look like I'm going to a soiree.

Okay, next outfit.

Now, I'm wearing my black lace Betsey Johnson strapless dress topped with my black cardigan and my cocktail gloves too. On my right foot is my Christian Loubotin black suede sandals and my left foot is a Prada black sandals. My accessories are Tiffany hoop earrings and a vintage Chanel necklace and on my hair is a black headband. I figured my YSL clutch is perfect for this outfit.

Why do I feel like I'm still going for a party? Or rather a funeral, Victoria's funeral, that is. Kidding. This outfit sucks.

Next outfit, and hopefully the last!

I change into my bead-embellished Chloe satin dress, the color of gray paired with my gray Aldo shoes. The accessories I'm wearing are my Tiffany hoop earrings and silver bangles.

This one is simple but classy. I stand in front of my mirror posing. A touch of make-up can finish the look. I decided. I applied a foundation and a small amount of pink blush. I put on gray eyeshadow mixed with pink and then mascara. Lastly, I smeared pink colored lipgloss on my lips.

Finally! After an hour or so of looking for a perfect outfit, I've finally chosen the right one (according to my taste).

Thank God for Jocelyn relenting and giving me back my things. But only until the Halloween party, which suits me fine. The party is in five days, so I have four days of using my clothes till my heart's content.

It's four in the afternoon and as what Jocelyn had told me Victoria Fray will official arrive in Indiana at 5:30 in the afternoon. An hour and a half hour to go before I'm finally going to meet grammy.

I opened my laptop and checked my mail before leaving. I've got two mail messages, one from my dad and the other from – ohmigod, I can't believe it – from Simon Lewis! When I went here in Indiana, I had to change my e-mail and my father is the only one who knew it in L.A. I'm surprised he told Simon! I'm so glad to hear from my bestfriend after all these months.

I read my father's message to me before reading Simon's.

_Hey baby, how are you? I wish you're fine. Say Hi to your mother for me. So, Victoria is coming there to stay with you. Are you looking forward to it? I hope not. She's a word-class bitch. I'm sure she still doesn't like you. I hope she won't treat you like you're still from the slums, baby. And if she did, remind her who lend money to her so she won't go to jail. If ever she treats you unfairly with your stepsisters, you know what to do. Your attitude must have a good use. I love you darling. Take care always. _

_Lots of love, _

_The best father in the world, Valentine Morgenstern_

I'll reply to my father's mail later. Simon's more important since I haven't heard from him since we parted in his birthday party three to four months ago.

_MOOORRRRGGGEEENSSSTERNNNNNNN! How dare you leave L.A without even telling me? God! It's been, what, four months! I was about to believe you are dead already and your father always refuses on telling me what happened to you whenever we saw each other. You are so dead to me if ever you I see you again, that is if you ever come back here. You've missed a lot of what's happening here in L.A. Your fiercest rival/enemy, Denise Morgan, did not get the role of Bella Swan in the Twilight movie. The producers and director wants you and they are demanding your father to tell them where the hell you are. But he said you are resting from the Hollywood life and so they gave the role to Kristen Stewart. Okay, enough of it._

_How are you? Are you okay? Are you treated fine? And where the hell are you? I miss you so much! I miss our partying! I haven't partied since August because my party partner is not with me. Although I can say that it's doing me good. My acting career is faring. BUT YOURS ISN'T! Come on Clarissa. Tell me where you are and I'm going to visit you. I missed you so much. I'm your bestfriend, remember? _

_-Simon Lewis- _

I don't know what to say to Simon. Is telling him the right the decision? God, I'm so tempted to tell him. He's my bestfriend and he deserves to know the truth. I sighed. I'll tell him. That's final.

A knock on the door made me jumped. "Clary, we're leaving." Jocelyn said. I shutdown my laptop and picked up my YSL clutch.

"Coming." I shouted. I dumped my lipgloss and blush-on on the bag with my two phones and small wallet.

I went down the stairs to the living room. Luke, Jocelyn and Dylan are already there. The twins I assume are still in their room.

"What are you wearing?" Jocelyn asked in disbelief. I looked at her confused.

"Aren't we going out on a dinner?" I replied, mesmerized. Jocelyn is wearing a white blouse and white slacks paired with white sandals. Luke is still wearing his work clothes while Dylan is wearing a polo shirt and jeans and a shoes.

"Yeah, we are." Luke said.

"We're ready." I heard the twins say in unison. We turned around to see them descend the stairs.

"Huh. And you freaked out on me." I said to Jocelyn who smiled at me as we saw their outfit. Samantha is wearing a black tube prom dress, black slingback heels, black bangle, black teardrop earrings and black bow pendant necklace, and a black clutch bag. Rachel, on the other hand, is wearing a floral print dress, blue Gianvito Rossi heels, blue plastic bangles, light-blue teardrop earrings and choker, and light-blue clutch bag. Both of them are wearing heavy make-up. What kind of style do these girls have? It's like they've come out from a fashion magazine of freaks. "I didn't know tonight is our Prom Night." I commented, biting back a laugh.

"Neither did I. No offense sister's but where just going out on a dinner not on a prom." Dylan chuckled. No, wait, he didn't chuckle. He burst out laughing. I glanced at Jocelyn and Luke and both of them are fighting back laughs too.

"So? Our grandmother is arriving here. We should look our best!" Sam demanded. "Right sis?"

"Yes. We should definitely look our best since that's what grandma has told us." Rach agreed, giving her sister a nod.

"Whatever." Luke said, "We should go now or we're going to be late and you know you grandmother doesn't like to be keep waiting."

"Alright. Onto the car now, girls." Jocelyn said, standing on the front door. Sam, Rach and I passed her while Dylan remained on the living room.

"I'm not a girl." Dylan said as Jocelyn gave him a curious stare.

"Girls…and boy." Jocelyn said with a smile. Dylan nodded in approval and went to join us outside.

When we reached the airport the flight of Victoria Fray from California has just arrived. I feel nervous and a little jumpy. Part of me dreaded this, but a part of me too is looking forward to seeing her.

The twins, Dylan and I waited for them in the car in the airports carpark. Jocelyn and Luke are the only ones who will go meet Victoria outside the airport. We were waiting for like half an hour before Jocelyn, Luke and Victoria went to the car.

Victoria is scary. That's my first impression. She looks like Cruella de Vil or Miranda Priestly in The Devil Wears Prada. God, she's worse than I imagine. Although I like her taste in clothes, its designer everything. I wonder if some of those accessories of her are not real. Grayish hair, slightly thin body and she are small – I mean, not so tall, like Jocelyn – and like me. God, now I know where I got my short height.

She was smiling as they approach us. I can't help staring at her; the woman who treated me and my father like dirt, the woman who hated me and my father.

"Hello my dears." She said to the twins as they reached the car. "It's so nice to see both of you. What a charming young ladies you have become." She tittered. "And my grandson, you are looking as handsome as ever. Just like your father." She added, giving Dylan a small hug. "And what do we have here?" she said as she turn her attention to me. I gaze through her green eyes, the same color as mine and Jocelyn's. Why do we have the same features, except the fact that I'm a bit taller and a lot sexier?

"Hi." I said uncomfortably. "It's so nice to finally meet you." I added. I quivered under her stern gaze and it's annoying. She's looking at me from head to toe.

"Hmm. It's not so nice to meet you." Victoria said. She turned her back to me and faced Jocelyn. "Let's go. I'm hungry. Where are we eating?"

"In a five-star restaurant, I hope." Samantha said as she climbed in the car.

"Yeah. So that our outfits won't be a waste." Rachel added climbing in the car beside her sister.

"Sure my dears. It will be my treat." Victoria said, climbing in the car with the twins.

The car was already full since Victoria's luggages are so huge that they filled the back of the Garroway's Range Rover.

"Ah, the two of you don't mind getting a cab to the restaurant aren't you?" Luke said to me and Dylan.

"As usual. Well, at least now I've got someone to accompany me." Dylan said bitterly.

Luke gave a sigh and placed a hand on Dylan's shoulder. "Your grandmother rarely comes here. And you know she hates crowded places. When you seat in th - "

"Yeah, yeah. I understand." interrupted Dylan.

Luke gave me a look. "No problem with me." I replied. In a sign-songy voice.

"Okay then."

"Be safe." Jocelyn said and waved as they drove off.

"Just like that they left us." I whined.

"Happens all the time. At least now I have someone who can accompany me. " Dylan murmured.

"Ah, what do you mean 'happens all the time'?" I asked curiously.

"Whenever grandma comes here, we always eat in a restaurant and I always take a cab." Dylan explained bitterly.

"Really? That's so rude of them." I commented. Dylan hail a cab and we climb in. Dylan gave the restaurant's name, St. Elmo's Steak House.

I guess some people don't give a damn to other people. I pity Dylan, a bit. How can they let him take a cab alone? He's just fifteen years old and I'm sure he's been like this for some time. Dylan and I were quiet in the whole ride to the restaurant. I look outside the window as we passed buildings and houses. I can't wait to bond with my grandmother. I hope we'll have a good start. Which I doubt, a little. As what I've heard, she's strict and very controlling. And it shows off in her physical appearance. God, it seems like yesterday when I was living like a princess in California. Now, I'm just a nobody in a country I wasn't familiar and to a family I barely knew. And I'm going to deal with someone, whose attitude is like mine and a lot worse. GREAT!

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a comment.

xoxo'ladydenise'xoxo


	19. Princess no more

I just want to thank all my reviewers for giving me nice reviews. It totally encourages and inspires me to write fast. =) Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments

* * *

Chapter 19: Princess no more

[CPOV]

So it's Monday again I'm headed off to school. Last night had been…hmm…not too awesome. I felt left out in their family. I was never included in their conversations. And if I was mentioned, it was something of a ridicule. Victoria mentioned me as Clarissa Morgenstern not as Clary Fray.

*flashback*

"Samantha, Rachel, tell me how have you fared? I hadn't seen you since summer." Victoria asked the twins who is sitting on her both sides.

"We are both fine grandmother. We're beautiful as ever." Samantha and Rachel said in unison. Victoria smiled a pleased smile.

"How about you Dylan?"

"I'm fine too. Smart and handsome as ever." He smirked. I guess I'm not the only one who dislikes Victoria.

"And how about you, the latest addition to this already big family?" Victoria murmured, who didn't even bothered looking at me. Is she saying that I'm just an excess in this family? Does she mean that I'm an unwelcome intruder in their family? If I could just tell her that, I don't want to be here.

"I'm very well. Rich and awesome as ever." I replied, giving her a cold glare. I just need to remind her that she has debt on me. I smiled at her as she gave me a long hard stare.

"Rich." She smirked, looking at me. "Did somebody already tell you that you look like that slut Clarissa Morgenstern?" she said, obviously trying to provoke me in front of everyone in the table. She's looking for a challenge, isn't she?

"Yes. Somebody already told me that. I'm very FLATTERED to be her look alike. She's rich, beautiful and has a great talent in acting. I heard she could sing too. When I was in L.A, there was a rumor that Clarissa Morgenstern is starting a singing career. Too bad, she's gone MIA in the height of her career. I wonder why it is." I said looking from Victoria to Jocelyn. I clearly need to remind them that they are ruining my life. But would they give a damn? No, I think not.

"I never thought that girl is beautiful. As for her talent, I can compliment she's good. Maybe she got her acting talent from her mother. Don't you think, Jocelyn?" Victoria countered, giving Jocelyn a hard stare.

"I think so." Jocelyn agreed.

Don't tell me they're going to two is to one. I'm going to lose if both of them are confronting me at the same time. "I heard her mother left her, good riddance. I pity her sometimes, growing up with only a father. Well, at least her life turned out to be good." I demanded.

"Ah, I don't mean to interrupt, but, am I the only one who thinks this is so weird? I mean, all of you fighting all about that infamous Clarissa Morgenstern for two consecutive nights? Don't you have any other topics to discuss rather than that girl?" Samantha said. Her twin sister nodded in agreement, both of them looking curiously at us.

"It's nothing. I just got carried away." Victoria said, smiling at her favorite granddaughters but giving me a look that I know means; we are not yet finish discussing this matter.

*end of flashback*

Why does she hate me so much? I was out of their lives for fifteen years and the Jocelyn called my father telling him I should live with her. But they're treating like I'm an uninvited guest in their "lovely little family". Except Dylan. Dylan is the only one who is kind enough to treat like a family, given that he's just my half-brother.

"Are you alright Clary?" Jace asked, concern obvious in his golden eyes. I'm lucky I've got a boyfriend. A serious boyfriend, I mean. Jace is not the typical person I would have picked in LA. He's simple but handsome and live a very good life, unlike my previous boyfriends who gave me scandals and problems. It hurts me so much lying to him. But I don't know what to say or what to do. I'm afraid that, when I tell him it will break the two of us. And I don't want to lose Jace. He's the best thing that's ever been mine. "Clary, are you feeling unwell? I could drive you back home." Jace offered.

"Earth to Clary." I heard Iz said at the backseat.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something." I murmured.

"It's our grandmother, isn't it? I know she's a very strict person. But give her a chance to get to know you. She'll treat you much better." Dylan reassured me. But I wasn't the one to be reassured easily.

"I don't know. She hates me so much." I replied.

"Come, we're going to be late for our classes." Iz said. We got off the car and head to our classes. "Try not to think of her, Clary. It stresses you out." Iz said to me before she went to her locker.

Jace and I went to our lockers and promised each other to meet at our lunch table at lunch. He kissed me goodbye when he dropped me on my first class.

"Come on Clary, what are you going to wear? The party is tomorrow night." Iz demanded. Tomorrow night is our Halloween costume party and I still have nothing to wear.

"Iz, I'm going as Clary Morgensterm – I mean, Clarissa Morgenstern – right? All my clothes in those suitcases are Clarissa type." I said.

"Are you alright? You've been out of yourself lately." Iz sat on the bed beside me. We were supposedly doing our homework but Iz has other problem in mind: finding me a suitable costume.

"I know. I'm just having a hard time, I think." I murmured. "Aren't we suppose to be doing our homeworks?"

"Clary, the party is tomorrow night and we have morning and afternoon to prepare so we don't have to do our homeworks." Iz explained carefully. "You're really having a hard time. What's happening, beside the Aline thing?"

"Don't remind me about the Aline thing. It makes my blood boil. She's a total bitch. And my twins teamed up with her which makes it a lot more annoying." I said. I so hate Aline. I thought her loathing for me is already over. I was mistaken. She still loathes me. Who can I blame? I'm more attractive and good-natured than her. She's such a bully. Earlier this morning, at school, she poured her chocolate drink at me during lunch, because, we are both wearing the same dress. The tube dress was from a expensive local apparel store her in Indiana. My dress was the color of brown and I paired it with a brown booties, while Aline's is the color of black and she paired it with a black stiletto. I guess she doesn't want to have someone have the same dress as her so she poured her chocolate drink on me, forcing me to change clothes. Lucky me I have a trenchcoat with me so that's what I wore for the rest of the day. And I forgot to mention that I was the subject of embarrassment that day.

"Okay, besides Aline, what's – or, who's – giving you a hard time?"

"My grandmother. Who else? She's the one who's making my life miserable than it already is." I confessed.

"Of course. Stupid me. You're grandmother totally hates you. What had she done?"

"She's making me do the house chores." I whined. "Wash the dishes after dinner, clean her room before sleeping, make her juice or coffee, set the table. Those kinds of things."

"What's so hard with doing those things?" Iz asked.

"I don't do those kinds of things." I demanded.

"Clary. That's why you're here, remember? To learn and be like a normal teenagers."

"I know. And when I can't get it right, she'll yell at me and scold me and tell me I'm such a spoiled brat." I moaned, covering my face with my hands. "Life her sucks. Except having you, Dylan and Jace for friends. Having all of you as my friends is the only the best thing that's happened to me here."

"I'm flattered and honored to be your friend Clary." Iz said meaningfully. "It isn't everyday someone gets to know a celebrity and befriend her."

"Look, you'll get through this. You may be Clary Fray here, but deep inside, you are still Clarissa Morgenstern, and you could do anything." Iz assured me, with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Clarissa Morgenstern and I could do anything." I demanded with a lot of confidence.

"That's the spirit girl. So back to our problem, what are you going to wear tomorrow night?" Iz clapped, walking to my suitcases lying on the floor and opening them.

"I have a Dolce & Gabbana sequined dress in that suitcase." I said, pointing to my LV suitcase lying near the bed.

Iz opened the suitcase and rummaged through the contents of it. She pulled out a black sequined dress and held it out to me. "This?" she asked and I nodded.

"I can pair it with my glitter sandals. It's also back and it's for partying." I suggested. She nodded and brought out the sandals from the closet.

"I have a set of silver bangles, you could use that, if you want." She offered, and of course, I accepted.

"I'm all set. See? It's not really hard to pick out an outfit. What do you think, we'll take hours? I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, I'm always ready." I said and flipped my hair, which makes Iz laugh aloud.

We passed the hours by talking about fashion and boys. Our usual topic. We also talked about Jace, my favorite topic. And the topic we avoided for this night is about Aline and her demon spawns, my stepsisters.

"Clary!" Someone yelled my very honorable name. I guess it is my dearest grandmother again. What will she make me do this time?

I looked at Iz and told to wait for me before running to do my Victoria's errand for me.

"Yes, Victoria? You need something?" I asked innocently. She's in the living room with my stepsisters, sitting queen-like in the sofa and looking at me intently.

"Take out the trash." She stated casually.

"Pardon me?" I said. What the hell? She wants me to take out the trash. That is kind of the grossest thing I'll be doing in my whole life.

"Are you deaf or are you really stupid." She snapped, making my stepsisters giggle. "I said, take out the trash. Jocelyn is not here to take it out. Dylan is in his bedroom and I don't want to disturb her. And you don't expect me or your stepsisters to do it, do you? Take it out now." The twins giggled as I walked to the kitchen.

I have no choice but to do as told. I don't want her scolding me again that could go for hours. I have enough humiliation for today and I don't want her lecture to add to my humiliation. I went in the kitchen where the trash bag is and forced myself to take it out. God, it smells like…like…I can't even explain the smell. There is a fishbone in it, empty bottles of juice drinks, rotting fruits and other wastes. EEEWWWWW! What the hell! I pulled on gloves on my hands before picking the trash bag out of the trash bin. "This is so gross." I complained. I went out of the house and threw the garbage bag on the trash bin where the garbage truck will pick it up. "I so curse that Victoria. One day, she'll pay for what she's doing to me. To think that she owes me money." I said bitterly, cursing her.

After washing my hands, I went to my room, slammed the door, and jumped to my bed.

"What happened?" Iz asked curiously.

"She made me take out the trash." I moaned. "And it smelled awful."

"Eww. I don't do that chore. It makes me vomit and nauseated." Iz nodded.

"Why do I feel like I'm not the almost-princess Clarissa Morgenstern? I feel like I'm just the simple and nobody Clary Fray." I blurted. I didn't know what came into my mind that I said that. It's just what I feel. It seems to me that L.A is not in my reach anymore. It feels like it's just my dream kingdom and living here is the reality.

"My theory is that they make you do things only normal people do and that is new to you but you are getting used to it." Iz told me.

"Makes sense. But you know what's weird? I rarely missed my life in L.A. I feel comfortable here now, except being Victoria's helper." I said.

* * *

Victoria and Aline against Clary. What do you think? I am planning to team Clary's grandmother and Aline to do evil deeds to her, and of course, Jace will be her knight in shining armor. =)

Please leave a review..

xoxo, Lady Denise


	20. Halloween Costume Partypart1 Morning

Chapter 20: Halloween Costume Part (part1) – Morning

[CPOV]

My dream last night was so weird. There are vampires, werewolves and monsters. I was Cinderella, doing household chores. I worked for a family, who are all werewolves and they're making my life miserable. Then I was saved, by my PRINCE CHARMING, who happens to be a vampire. I get to live in their house and especially my prince charming's sister treated me well. The only problem is that if they lose control, they could feed on me.

Ain't that weird? I stretched my body before going out of bed. Yeah, today is the day where I'm going to the school as Clarissa Morgenstern. I'm so excited on their reactions when they see me. Would they suspect that I am the real one, or would they just think that Clary Fray just wants the spotlight?

Hmm. What can I do to past the time? Drink? No, I have a party to attend later and I want to be conscious. I'll check my mails then. I opened my laptop, an old Samsung laptop, lend to me by Jocelyn. I miss my MAC. It's more techy than this old laptop.

I still haven't replied to Simon's e-mail. I don't know what to say to him. I giggled. I know he's dying to receive an e-mail from me. But I can't tell him, yet. Whatever. I'll just message him anyway.

Dear Simon,

HEEEYYY! I missed you so much Si! I know a lot has happened. It's a long story. Short Version: My dad is sick of me partying and getting drunk so he sends me to my where my mother lives. Yeah, I know you're angry at me for not telling you, but dad insisted that no one should know. I'm surprised he told you my new name. I'm fine, Simon. Fine than I ever was. I love my life here, so stress free. I'm starting to fit in, in the lives of normal people. I have many friends here. I have a boyfriend too. I love him so much. Can you believe it? He's not my usual type of boyfriend but I love him anyway. He makes me happy. Oh, but I have enemies too. Can't blame them, they're jealous of my exquisite beauty *grins*. I've change a lot Si. I'm not the old Clarissa Morgenstern. I'm the new one, Clary Fray. The name sucks, right? At first, that's what I thought. But as time goes by, I'm getting used to it. I wish you were here. I am dying to tell you where I am. But due to some circumstances, I can't. I love you Simon, my ever-loyal bestfriend. Good luck on your career…and to your girlfriends. =))

Love lots, Clary :D

There, I know sent my message. Why do I have a feeling that I want to take it back? Weird. Living here really destroys my sanity. Not really, in L.A I was always insane. Okay, no other messages. What to do?

I don't know what's gotten into me that I checked the website of Perez Hilton. And there it is, an article about me. A picture of me, drunk from Simon's birthday party, had a large caption, dead or alive?. The article says here, "Everybody's curious where Hollywood's favorite starlet, Clarissa Morgenstern is. No one knows except her father who doesn't want to talk about her daughter. Clarissa Morgenstern, as we all know, loves the spotlight. But know, we doubt that. How could she be MIA during the height of her career? She's got a lot of offers that could give her millions of money. But she's missing. And no ones knows where she'd go. Is she still alive, or is our Hollywood Starlet, dead?"

Hell to them. I am alive. If I died, you'll be reporting that I'm haunting all of you. I cursed them. "MIA during the height of her career". That struck me so hard. I feel like I've wasted my career. It's my fault. I can't blame anyone.

OKAY! Enough about the Clarissa Morgenstern thing. I'm Clary Fray now. I should concentrate on being Clary Fray. Clarissa Morgenstern is my past, my past that I turned my back on. She's dead to me. Clary Fray is the new me and I should focus on being her. This is what my father want, and as a very good daughter, I'll do what I'm told to do and I know he'll be proud of me.

After I ate breakfast, with the rest of the family, I went back to my room and lie on my bed. I sent Jace a text telling him to come here. I don't have anything to do and since I can't go out of the house, I figured Jace could come here. He's the only one who could make me happy. After a few minutes, I received a text from him. He said he's on his way. And that made my heart flutter and excitement ran through my body.

I heard the doorbell rang. I went out of the room to answer it. Unfortunately, my grandmother is the one who opened it.

"Oh, hi, Jace. It's nice of you to stop by." I heard Victoria said. If she spoils this, I swear I'm going to slit her throat and I wouldn't think twice of doing it.

"Good morning Mrs. Fray. Can I see Clary?" replied Jace. His voice alone makes me smile. What about his face and hair? I'll be dying. Oh, wait, I forgot I am angry with Victoria.

Even though Victoria's back is to me, I can tell that she's glaring at Jace because he flinched, a bit. "Why are looking for that stupid girl?"

"Clary's not stupid, Mrs. Fray." Jace defended, frowning. I sighed; he's so kind and sweet. I'm flattered and I know I'm blushing. Clary, you're such a flirt. I told myself. "I'm her boyfriend."

"You're her boyfriend? I didn't know ugly girls like her has a chance to have a handsome boyfriend. You know what? You're not perfect for her. You're perfect to my granddaughters. You know them, right? Samantha and Rachel? Beautiful girls, aren't they." Victoria mumbled pulling Jace inside the house and to the twins room. Victoria didn't saw me – or maybe pretended I'm not here – when they went to the twin's room which is across mine. Jace sent me a sad look and I shook my head. I glared at Victoria's back and was about to strangle her and give Jace to me. I promised myself that I'll slit her throat if she spoils Jace's visit. And clearly, she did.

I'm not the one who gives up without a fight. "Uh. Grandma Victoria, I believe that's my BOYFRIEND you're heralding in my stepsisters' room." I said sweetly and a bit coldly, shooting daggers at her. I made my way across the hallway, to my stepsisters' room and standing in front of Victoria. The twins pulled Jace into their bed. Jace is looking at me for help. I nodded at him. I know he knows what that means. I'll get him out of here no matter what.

"I know. I'm surprised, a good handsome young lad, had a thing for you." Victoria snapped.

"Oh, please. No guy can ever refuse by beauty, Victoria." I snapped back.

"Beauty? You're from L.A where almost all girls have surgeries to improve their looks. I think you're no exception to them."

"We are not talking about surgeries. We are talking about my boyfriend that I'm going to get out of here." I said and grabbed Jace's arm and pulled him to me. The twins are pulling him too. My poor Jace.

"He didn't come here for you. He come her for your stepsisters." Victoria lied, raising her brows at me.

"Really? You are such a big, big liar." I demanded. "I sent him a text message and told him to go here." I said.

"Me, a liar? No, no. I'm just telling the truth and you are just jealous your so-called boyfriend is looking for your stepsisters rather than you." She said. Jace chuckled and Victoria sent him a hard look.

"Well, that's bull – that's such a bummer. Want me to hand you a proof that I told him to come here." I said. Victoria was quiet so I asked Jace for his phone. He willingly gave it to me and I had Victoria looked at my text. "Now, who's lying?" I sarcastically said with sweetness in my voice. Jace smiled.

Victoria's face is turning the color of red. She wasn't smiling and I know she's angry at me. "That's not the point. I just don't want a kind lad like Jace, go to the hands like yours. Does he know your secret?" Now Victoria is smiling. Oh my God, she's blackmailing me. Of course, my secret.

Jace looked curiously at me and I shrugged innocently at him. "Are you crazy? I don't know what you are talking about."

I can't let Victoria triumph here. I guess I got it from her, both of us doesn't want to lose. "Are you afraid that he'll know your dirty little secret?"

"For the second time. I don't know what you're talking about." I demanded.

"If you get Jace out of this room, I swear, he'll know you're secret and I doubt he'll be happy with it." She threatened, whispering at me so that the others won't hear. The twins and Jace are looking at us curiously and confused. He can't know yet.

Instead of replying to her, I grabbed Jace's arm and pulled him out of the bed, but the twins pulled him back. I glared at them and they look at their beloved grandmother, who is looking at me, with an evil smile. "Let him go." She said. The twins let go of Jace's arm. Before leaving the room, I sent her a cold glare and I went back to my room with Jace.

Is it time already?

[JPOV]

As soon as Clary shut the door and locked it. She went straight to my arms. I hugged her for a long time before breaking the silence.

"I hate your grandmother." I stated as we lay to her bed.

"I know. I hate her too." She replied sadly.

"What's happening between you and your grandmother? You seem stressed since she stayed here."

"She doesn't like me. Because I'm a lot more beautiful than her favorite granddaughters are. And she doesn't even share blood with them." She whispered.

"You are a lot more beautiful than them. If they are on the level 3 you are level 100." I teased. Clary smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned down to give her a kiss and she accepted it. The kiss was so passionate and I hunger for more.

When we are out of breathes and already gasping for air, I broke the kiss and looked at her straight in the eye. "What's the secret you're grandmother is talking about?" I asked. The look on her face said she's shocked but she knows I'm going to ask her about it.. And that makes me get curious more.

"It's about…" she started but trailed off. I waited for her to continue. I love Clary so damn much, and the thought of her lying to me breaks my heart. She know she could trust me but she's afraid on telling me something. "Jace, I know I could trust you." She continued. Wow, it's like she's read my mind.

"Yeah, you know that." I replied softly while playing with her hair. I love her red curls. I hated redheads, actually. But there's something unusual about her that I like and I don't know what it is.

"I really want to tell you this a long time ago. The problem is, I'm not allowed to tell you or to anyone. I'm looking for the right time to tell you my secret. But I'm afraid that when you'll know it…it will…make our relationship complicated…" Clary said softly. Tears are streaming down her eyes. Oh, God. Please don't let this secret be about a guy she loves more than me. She's afraid of telling me something and it scares me. Scares the hell out of me than when Iz and Alec played a Halloween prank on me.

I don't know what to say, or what to do. What's this secret? God, I'm dying to know it. I wish Clary will tell me. "Cary, I love you. What can this secret do to make our relationship complicated?" I asked.

She looks at me sadly, forcing herself to smile. "Jace, I love you too. You are the only guy I've _loved_ so much. You are the only person I cared about so damn much. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I really need to tell you my secret. Tonight, at the party. We'll talk." She said.

"Why do you need to it to me at the party? What's the party got to do with this?"

"Nothing…Just a proof of my secret"

We were quiet for a long time. No one spoke.

"Iz is your bestfriend. Does she know?" I asked, just to break the eerie silence that's creeping me out.

"Why do you ask?"

"Uhm. Dunno. Just curious?"

"She knows from the very start. On the first time we've met."

"Oh." I said and my voice broke. Iz knows and she didn't tell me. Why would she tell me anyway? But she's my sister. I guess if she kept it from me, it's something big and shocking and that she doesn't really want me to get hurt.

"Dylan knows too." Clary offered which makes me get more, disappointed? "He knows because we're family. I didn't tell him the secret, he overheard Jocelyn talking to my father." She explained. Is this secret something bad? Or just shocking and unbelievable.

We were quiet again for a long time. There was a loud knock on the door, which made us both jump.

"I didn't mean to disturb both of you, but Jace, remember we need to pick up our costume at the dress shop?" Dylan said as he poked his head in the room.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." I stated lightly. I completely forgot. "See you later?" I said to Clary, she nodded at me in answer.

"See you later, sister." Dylan said. I gave Clary one last look and she smiled at me and nodded. Dylan and I left the room leaving Clary alone.

We borrowed Alec's car, since I don't have one and went to pick up our costumes. Should I ask Dylan about this secret? Before I can stop myself because of curiosity I blurted to Dylan, "What is Clary's secret?"

"Why?"

"She told me she's telling me her secret tonight. She also told me that Iz and you knows it already."

Dylan sighed. "It's something personal and no one should really know about it. In my case, I overheard Mom and Clary's father while they were talking in the phone. In Iz's case, she found out when she first saw Clary, on Max's birthday party."

The ride was quiet, for a while. "Jace, Clary wants to tell it to you a long time ago. But she's not allowed. We, Iz, Clary and I, talked about it over and over again. Iz insisted to wait for the right time and I agreed with her. I guess Clary thinks this is the right time."

"Can you give me a clue?" I asked Dylan. He and Clary does not look related. The only thing they share together is the red hair. But when I see Dylan, the first thing that comes in my mind is Clary.

"I don't know, Jace." He shook his head and released a heavy sigh when I glared at him. "Okay, fine. You're such a pushover. It's something about her life in L.A. and like I said, it's something personal. It's the true her."

"Don't tell me she's a murderer in L.A and that the police are looking for her that's why she's here." I mumbled.

"Far from it." Dylan chuckled.

Why do I get the feeling that I already know it? It's weird. I have a thought that I can't place and it's driving me nuts. It's like I already know it from the first moment I laid eyes on her beautiful body – eyes and hair. It's like I already know what is something unusual and unique about her that I refuse to admit is true. There's only one way to find out. And it's talking to her, later, tonight, at the party.

"My advice, dude, don't judge her right away. Clary's different." Dylan said. And I believe but I don't know why.


	21. When in Doubt

Yeah, I know this is a VERY short chapter. This is just a prelude for the next chapter. But I hope you'll still like it. =)

* * *

Chapter 21: When in Doubt

[CPOV]

I don't know what's the thing I dread will happen tonight. Is it because of what I'm wearing or because I'm now finally going to tell Jace, my one true love, the truth of who I really am. I've been feeling uneasy since he left this morning. I skipped lunch and locked myself in my room the whole afternoon. I'm so unsure of what his reaction will be. When Iz called me and told me that Jace asked her about the "secret", she reassured me that all would be fine. Dylan said he said to Jace that he should not take it seriously and Iz told me she advised Jace that he should let me explain before he decide for himself on what to do. I hope it would not change our relationship. Argh!

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in…shit! I'm not really feeling well. I want to bury myself and never explain this completely secret thing to Jace. If that Victoria didn't open her big mouth, this will not be happening! She's messing with me! And I swear to her when I get this thing straight, I'm going to let her feel and see what kind of person I am. Damn her, to death!

Oh my God! Let it drop Clary. Just look your best tonight, explain the truth to Jace and hope he understands. I wish…he'll understand…

It's 6:45 p.m. Damn, I need to get dress now. Iz said the party will start at 8 p.m and we need to get there before 8 o'clock.

I pulled on my D&G black sequined dress and slipped on my black glitter sandals. It took me two times to do my make-up. The first time I applied a make-up, I look like the ordinary Clary Fray wearing an expensive designer dress and shoes, and then I remember I need to look like Clarissa Morgenstern. The second time I applied a make-up I look like me, again, the old silly me. I applied pink blush-on, gold eyeshadow, black eyeliner, glitter mascara and pinkish-red lipstick. If I dyed my hair blonde again, I'll look like Clarissa Morgenstern, and I could win the Best in Costume award.

I'm ready…am I? I let out a heavy sigh and stared at my reflection at the mirror. I can't see Clary Fray, the normal looking girl who doesn't wear designer things and don't give a damn what she looks, but instead, I see the infamous Clarissa Morgenstern, the wild carefree child of Valentine Morgenstern who loves the spotlight and loves and only wears designer things and obviously gives a damn on what she looks. Is telling Jace now the right thing to do? Well, I hope so.

A loud beep of a car horn made me jerked. Jocelyn called me and said it was Iz and Jace. Dylan and I are going to ride with them. I grabbed my black clutch and stuck inside it my small wallet, phone and make-up. I ran down the stairs in the living room where everybody is. The twins are also there, with ALINE, who is deep in conversation with Victoria. They both glared at me, coldly, when they saw me.

Dylan's costume is a vampire costume. He smiled at me to show off his fangs. Iz is dressed as a sexy waitress. Jace looked so formal. He's wearing a suit and a tie and black shoes.

"What are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm tired of wearing silly stupid costumes," he explained, "so I decided to go as I businessman. What are you?"

"I heard businessmen like getting affair with other women besides their wives. So Clary is a prostitute. Isn't that amazing, both of you coordinated. Is that a coincidence or planned?" Aline said disgustingly. I was speechless. Me, a prostitute?

"Ahh, sorry to disappoint you, Aline, but I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, not a lowly prostitute." I snapped at Aline.

"Darling, they're both the same. Clarissa Morgenstern is a prostitute." Grandmother Victoria stated, smirking at me. I scowled at her, which she answered back with a smile. I hate this woman.

"Wow, you look like Clarissa Morgenstern, Clary, except the hair." Jace complimented. I thanked him and complimented him on his costume too.

Iz and Dylan shot me a look and both of them are raising their eyebrows at me. I know what that means. Dylan's look said, "Tell him the truth now" while Iz's look said, "don't lie to him". God, this is pressuring me, a little. I shot them back a I-don't-know-what-to do look.

"Hmm. Let's go?" Jace asked unaware of our exchanging looks. Iz and Dylan went out first and Jace and I followed.

"Clary!" I heard Jocelyn yell. I turned to her. "Enjoy yourself." She said. I nodded and gave her a small smile

* * *

I've been very busy studying these past days that I don't have time writing. It sucks. It's summer vacation but I still need to study! Please bear with me. =)

xoxo, Lady Denise


	22. Halloween Costume Party the party

Here's Chapter 22! Sorry for the super late update.. =)

* * *

Chapter 22: Halloween Costume Party (part2) – the party

[JPOV]

God! Clary looks gorgeous in her costume. I have seen her dress up like a model with Iz, but this time, it's kinda different. It shows the true her. She's not uncomfortable with it, just like Clarissa Morgenstern.

What's with Clarissa Morgenstern anyway? These days it's like saying her name is a big deal in her family.

Yeah, Clary looks like Clarissa Morgenstern, physically. But when it comes to attitude, they're entirely different. Clarissa is wild, carefree and a bitch, as what everyone calls her; Clary on the other hand is sweet, kind and quiet.

Seeing her in her costume now, a part of me feels like I don't know her. And her secret makes her more mysterious. I stole glance at her. She seems deep in thought staring outside the window.

I guess I still need to wait before she tells it to me. But I hope tonight is the time she'll say it to me.

[CPOV]

As we drive to school, I can feel Jace's glances to me. Dylan and Iz are both in the back seat and they're both deep in conversation.

When we reach the school, there are a lot of cars parked in the school's parking lot. I got out of the car reluctantly. This is it. I suddenly felt panicky and I know why. I need to tell Jace, right now.

We entered the school and went straight to our gym, which is now a scary haunted gym. I shivered as I saw a fake corpse near the entrance door. Inside the gym, different scary and gruesome costumes will make you go crazy. They are so childish, but creative. There's a boy wearing a Nemo costume; a girl wearing a Powerpuff Girl costume, the red one, the name I forgot; another girl wearing a sexy maid costume that barely covered her thighs; a boy wearing a cowboy costume. I could go on and on for so long. But I guess not all of them are silly. The popular kids have just entered the room. The Sebastian Verlac is very handsome looking in a pirate costume. The Aline Penhallow is very BITCHY in her goddess costume; gold dress that flows just above her knees, gold sandals and cuff bracelets. I admit she looks good, in an evil sort of way because of her make-up. She should have made it light not heavy make-up. Why didn't I notice her costume before? On both her sides are my stepsisters both dressed as witches; ugly, evil bitches – I mean, WITCHES!

I turned to Jace and what I saw shocked the hell out of me. Right on, my line of vision, a girl wearing a tattered black dress is flirting WITH MY BOYFRIEND! Hey, I'm not jealous, I'm just pissed. Jace is pushing the girl away kindly but the girl won't stop flirting with Jace. She's batting her fake eyelashes too. Who is this damn girl? And what's with the tattered dress?

I marched over to Jace and gave the girl a who-are-you look.

"Oh, hi, Clary." The girl said. Wait, that voice is familiar. It is so hard to recognize her with those thick make-ups, fake eyelashes and eye contacts.

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Marissa Fey."

"Oh, I see. What's with the tattered dress?"

"None of your business. Honestly, I don't really know my costume." She replied. God, she's weird.

"Oh, okay. Bye." I said and led Jace toward the refreshments table.

He looked at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Are we going to talk now?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's go outside." I grabbed a drink before leaving the gym. Jace did the same. We exited the gym and went to the school's garden.

Once we were in the garden, we remained quiet, sipping on our drinks. "So, what's the secret that everyone knows except me?" Jace started. Don't panic, Clary. You can do this. Oh, my God! I'm panicking! Shit. I began to pace and sweat is forming in my hands. Jace grabbed me to steady me in front of him. "What is it, Clary?" he asked.

"I…am…" I mumbled. "I am…a…runaway child." God, help me! I can't reveal the truth to Jace! Now, I wanna cry! Which I did. I began to sob, not because I told Jace a lie but because I still kept my secret.

"A runaway child?" he asked in disbelief. "That's your secret?"

"Yes. Back in L.A, I'm a wild child. I'm always drunk and I do drugs. I sucked at homeschooling. I always tricked my tutor so I can go out of the house. I always partied every night. I always got drunk and I screw around with my friends or others I barely know. One night, my dad caught me screwing with my friends in my room. So, he got angry at me and grounded me. He locked me in my room. I was supposed to be locked up for a week, but I escaped on my third day thinking I'm going to get crazy. After he went away for work, I packed my suitcases and jumped off from the balcony of my room. And I decided to stay here with my mother, far from my father and L.A." I explained to Jace. Wow, that was an impromptu speech of lying. Seventy-five percent of my explanation is true and only 25% is a lie. I looked at Jace for his reaction. He is expressionless.

"What do you mean by screw or screwing?" Jace asked.

"Ah…having sex." I whispered softly and sadly. He nodded. "Jace…"

"Clary, I don't know what to say." He said. Guilt tugged in my heart and it is so painful. I bit my lip to avoid crying again. "What's this going to do about us?"

"I don't know. Look, Jace. I told you this because I though you need to know the truth about me. My family insisted that I should keep quiet and start a new life. A fresh new life away from my father. You know I already started a new life, a good one. I told you about this so that…" I stopped. I don't know why I had the urge to tell him the truth. I hope it is not because Victoria threatened me. This is so confusing. The life of normal people is confusing. God!

"So that, what?"

"I don't know, Jace. I don't know." I murmured. A strong gust of wind, ruffled my hair and dress. I shivered. Jace looked sadly at me, but then, he smiled.

"Clary, you don't really need to tell me that. Although I'm still thankful you did. You said you wanted a new life. Yeah, you started a good one. You're the new you. You don't need to explain to me your past because I wasn't really a part of it. But if you messed your new life with me now, that's what going to ruin us." Jace said, with a smile! Oh my God!

Jace opened his arms and I hugged him. He hugged me back, of course. Tears, formed in my eyes. I don't know if it's tears of joy or tears of sadness. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, still smiling. I smiled at him before he kissed me.

We went back inside the gym only to see almost all of the people dancing in the dance floor. We look for Iz and Dylan, who are busy nibbling and drinking on the refreshments table. Iz looked at me with a smile and I shook my head slightly. Her smile faded a bit, but still smiled as if she never knew that I didn't tell Jace the truth.

Half and hour before the party ended, a slow song was played and the dance floor, which is noisy just a while ago, is now packed of couples dancing.

Jace and I were dancing beside Dylan and Iz. They look cute together and I can't help smiling. Lucky for Dylan that Iz dumped Seb when he asked her out. Dyan has a fat chance to be with Iz. I giggled at the thought. Jace looked at me curiously.

"Look at Iz and Dylan. They look cute together." I whispered in his ear. He glanced at them and smiled. He nodded in agreement to me

"Clary?" Jace murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He said.

"I think, I love you more." I replied, which he answered with a passionate kiss.

The song suddenly stopped and Principal Hamilton eagerly stepped on the stage and greeted us. Asshole, I was still enjoying the kiss!

"Good evening everyone!" He boomed. "I hope you enjoyed this year's Halloween Costume Party. Now, I'm going to announce the winners of best dressed and best looking couple. For the Best in Costume for Girls, the winner is, Ms. Aline Penhallow!" Aline's friends cheered her and patted her back. Iz rolled her eyes and Dylan squeezed her shoulders. Iz was hoping to win. She looks good on her sexy maid costume, but I guess Aline did something to make herself win.

"For the Best in Costume for Boys, the winner is, Mr. Sebastian Verlac." The principal announced happily.

"They both always win." Iz and Dylan said in unison. Jace and I looked at them but they just shrugged. Dylan has his arms around Iz's shoulder hugging her on his side. Iz rested her head in his shoulder. Jace and I were wide-eyed.

"For the Best Looking Couple, we have, I want the spotlight to be with them," the principal said. Aline was beside his boyfriend, who is also dressed like a god. Sebastian is with his girlfriend, a friend of Aline's but I saw him glance at our way. I know he's checking out Iz. The others are also beside their boyfriends and girlfriends hoping to win. The ones who don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend were out of the dance floor. "the winner is, Ms. Isabelle Lightwood and Mr. Dylan Garroway."

The spotlight was suddenly on them. I laughed and Jace laughed too.

"You are not even a couple." I beamed, laughing at their shocked expression.

"Go now and claim your award." Jace said.

"Their costumes are not even coordinated." I mumbled.

"Jealous we didn't win?" Jace teased.

"Of course, not!"


	23. Aline's Bargain

Chapter 23: Aline's Bargain

[CPOV]

Days fly so fast, but Victoria is still not making a move of paying the money she owes me. Why does she have to be such an evil grandmother? After our fight on the day of our school's Halloween Costume Party about Jace, my world turned upside down. She became stricter than the first few weeks after she arrived. Then there Aline always hanging around at our house. Her house is way larger than the Garroway's. Why can't she and my stepsisters hang there instead of staying at our house where I'm their object of ridicule? They talk so loud about me and how ugly I am, how I dress inappropriately, blah blah blah. They also said that I'm not perfect for Jace. That really hurts and guilt tugged in my heart.

I still hadn't told Jace the truth. God forgive me, I lied to him. Every passing day, my conscience eats me. I always ask myself why I hadn't told Jace the truth and be done with this guilt inside me. He understands the fact that I'm a runaway girl who screws around boys. But will he be able to accept the fact that I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, an actress not a runaway girl but also screws around boys.

Why I still don't understand is why my life had gone from simple to a complicated life. I was a rich actress living in a very luxurious house in L.A with my father. I also have some other houses in California and in Europe. Many boys like me and every girl wants to be my bestfriend. I shop at luxurious stores and get a designer thing ahead of others. I was an A-lister in my own right. I don't have to go to school. And most of all, I could do anything I want. And then the worst happened. I was shipped of to Indiana to live with my mother like a normal teenager. I am staying in a room not larger than my dressing room back home. I can't wear my designer things. I need to study at a school where, at first, I was treated like a girl from another planet. But that changed as time goes by. Now I'm one of the popular students, but not that popular like Aline.

If I'm still Clarissa Morgenstern inside and out, I would have died already here in Indiana. But I am Clary Fray very inside and a bit out. A lot has changed to me. I could feel that. Even though a lot has happened in just a few months, I can say I'm still happy because I've got Jace, Iz and Dylan. We are closer than ever and I'm afraid that just one move I make will change our friendships.

A loud pounding on the door made me jerk. Oh please, don't let this be my grandmother. I opened the door and standing there in front of me is Victoria with…Aline. Great, just as who I were expecting!

"What do you want?" I snapped. It's a beautiful Sunday morning of another November day and they are starting to ruin my day just with their unwanted presence.

"We're going out." Victoria said.

I cocked an eyebrow, "So? Am I your guardian that you need to tell me you are going out?" I replied. Victoria threw a look and I gave her a small insulting smile.

"I need you to finish all these chores." She said, handing me a folded paper. I frowned at her as I grabbed it from her and opened.

VICTORIA FRAY is really an insane woman! I stared at the list wide-eyed. How can she expect me to do all this things in just one day?

"Ah, Victoria, I'm sure you are quite mistaken in stating the chores I need to do. I can't do all of this with out someone helping me." I demanded.

"I'm not mistaken. The girls, Aline and I are out for the day and when we come back I expect you already finished doing all this chores." Victoria left leaving me with Aline.

Now what does she want? This bitch is getting on my nerves just seeing her face. "What do you want?"

"Bargain. I want a bargain with you." Aline stated, giving me one of her fake smiles.

"Shoot."

"I want you to break-up with Jace." Aline said.

"Why the hell do you want me to do that? You already have a boyfriend and you don't even like Jace." I yelled and panicked. Break-up with Jace. Is she out of her mind? I love Jace and I wouldn't break-up with him just because Aline ask me to do it.

"Break-up with him or I'll tell everyone on school your secret. And I doubt you will like it." Aline threatened, smiling triumphantly. "I'll give you this whole day to think. When we come back I want an answer." I stared at her as if she grew another head.

"You haven't answered my question. Why do you want me to do that? What's your purpose?" I demanded.

Instead of answering me, Aline smiled and waved to me before leaving. "Remember, if you break-up with Jace, your secret is safe and if you did not, your secret will be known to school tomorrow. And I know you'll be devastated if it happens."


	24. Clary's Decision

Chapter 24: Clary's Decision

[APOV]

After I left Clary, I went straight to Sam and Rach's room. They were on their beds listening in their iPods. When they saw me enter their room, they removed their headsets and stared expectantly at me.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked.

"Was she shocked?" Samantha prodded.

The twins fired questions at me both at the same time, which irritated me.

"I told her that I'll get her answer later. She looked at me like I was out of my mind when I told her to break-up with Jace. But when I mentioned that if she will not break-up with him her secret will be revealed tomorrow in school, she got scared and look at me wide-eyed." I beamed, the girls giggled. "Both of you better need to work on asking your grandmother to confess what Clary's 'secret' is. If not, then I'm forced to make up a lie."

"We're working on it. Besides we're going out with Grandma today. We could work something out." Rachel said.

"Yeah. Both of you better get it out of your grandmother today." I demanded.

"Aline, you are the most popular girl in school. Everyone believes every gossip you spread. You can bring every one down. Clary's just one of those losers, there's nothing she can do if you spread a wrong gossip about her. Everyone will hate her." Samantha stated.

"Wow, I'm impressed! I didn't know you two could actually think at all." I said, deeply impressed.

"Girls, come now. Let's leave." Victoria said. The twins and I went out of the room and went to meet their grandmother.

Clary, you are a big threat to my popularity. What I don't like the most is losing my limelight. I am Aline Penhallow, the most popular girl in school and the most beautiful one too. I'm going to make sure you'll be back wherever you belong. I'm really going to make sure I'm not gonna see even a single strand of you red hair. I don't really like Jace. He's one of those guys who are so smart and kind that makes you want to bully them. But I can say Jace is handsome. You'll be meeting hell Clary.

[CPOV]

Victoria Fray is such an unbelievable woman! How can she expect me to do these chores? Argh! Shouldn't she be the one who should be doing these? She's the one who has a debt with me. I'm really going to make sure she'll pay for all the things she's doing to me. And then there's Aline with her stupid deal!

I jumped on the bed, facedown and buried myself under the covers. I yelled, but used the pillows to numb the sound.

After I heard them leave the house. I opened my laptop and see if Iz is online. I really, really need a friend's help!

Oh no! She's not online. And that means one thing; I need to go to the Lightwood's house. But I have a lot of things to do! As if that's going to stop me.

I shut my laptop off and went at Iz's house. Good thing they just live across us. I ring their doorbell and was greeted by Max, the cute little Max.

"Where's Iz? I need to talk to her." I asked.

"In her room, as usual." Max said.

I went up to Iz's room to find her room a total mess.

"What's going on?" I asked. Her room is a disaster. Clothes, accessories, bags and shoes littered on her bed, on her study table, everywhere!

"I was just rearranging my closet." She said, giving me a small smile.

"Cool. I never get to do that." I replied. Which is very true. My maids are the one who rearranges my closet for me. It's quite exhausting doing it alone, especially in my case. I've got tons of clothes, shoes, bags and accessories that I am forced to make a storage room for my old things. I haven't had a heart to give them all away or sell them. I'd rather keep it.

"Lucky you." Iz said.

"Not really."

"So, why are you here?" she asked and told her this morning's happenings. "Does Aline really know about your 'secret'?"

"I don't know. God! It scares me if she really knows. Or if she's making all that up, I'm really going to snap her head off." I whined.

"Who is the very unlucky girl whose head will be snapped off?" Jace said as he entered Iz's room.

"We we're kind of having a private discussion in here. You didn't knock." Iz glared at Jace.

"Whatever. Who's the girl?"

I cocked an eyebrow at Iz and she nodded. I explained Jace about Aline's deal. He looked shocked, and irritated.

"What will you do?" Jace asked looking sad at the recent happenings.

"Of course I won't break-up with you." I replied.

"And let Aline spread your secret?" Iz added.

"We're not really sure she knows the truth. Maybe she's just lying she knows it." I said. They both agreed.

"Your grandmother and Aline are allies. Your grandmother might have told her already." Iz said.

"I didn't think of that." God! Why do all the bad things I hate will happen to me is actually happening to me. Dear God, please. Help me get through this! I wish Aline doesn't really know or else I'll be damned. Jace will get angry at me for lying to him and the press will find me here in Indiana and it's bad for my reputation even though I doubt my reputation is still there.

"You should just face Aline." Iz said, Jace nodded. "Besides what will you lose? You are not the most popular girl in school. Everyone has there own family problems." Iz added. Yeah. I almost forgot that I told Jace that I had problems with my family especially my father. I told Iz all the semi-lies I told Jace the next day after the Halloween Costume Party and Iz wasn't happy about it. "Almost everyone gets through rebellion." Iz continued and cocked her eyebrow at me.

"I agree with Iz." Jace said.

"Wait. Are you both suggesting that someone might have overheard the things I said when Jace and I talked during the Costume Party?"

"It's a possibility. There are a lot of people who attended the party. Aline is the boss in school. Everyone who heard a gossip will tell it to her. So it's a big possibility. Very big." Iz demanded.

Great. Just great.

"You're right. You know what? I'll just deal with it. The bargain she wants is kind of stupid and I don't know what she wants." I said. "You know what? I'm going home. I still have a LOT of things to do."

"What 'a LOT' of things are you going to do?" Jace asked.

"Nothing just some chores that freaks me out." I answered. I gave him the To Do List Victoria made.

"Why does this freaks you out? It's kind of easy to do." Jace said.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm from L.A? I'm one of the A-listers. And A-listers certainly don't wash the dishes or sweep the floor or throw out the trash or clean the bathroom or remove dust from shelves and vases from inside and out. Come on, I don't get to do that chores in L.A. I have tons of maids to do it." I whined.

"But you're not in L.A anymore. That's why you need to learn doing all these. If you don't, God knows what will happen to you." Jace chuckled.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said and kissed Jace in the mouth. He answered my kiss passionately.

"Ahem." Iz said, letting us know that she's still there.

"Sorry." I said.

Jace walked me to my house and kissed me goodbye before going back to his house.

As I entered the front door. Anger build inside me. I'm angry at Aline for her stupid, non-sense bargain. I'm also angry at Victoria for the things she want me to do. I stared around the house and sighed. I better start cleaning. Oh, wait. I hate Jocelyn too. If she wasn't offered a job at Luke's company, I wasn't the one who would be doing the chores she usually do.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" I yelled, releasing my anger and frustration.

"Are you alright, Clarissa?" I heard someone said from behind me. That voice is familiar. So very familiar. I've heard it ever since I was kid.

* * *

Make a guess on who is Clary's unexpected visitor!

please leave a review...

xoxo, LadyDenise


	25. Unexpected Visitor

Those who answered Simon got it right! Here's chapter 25, enjoy! =D

* * *

Chapter 25: Unexpected Visitor

[CPOV]

"Oh my God! SIMON LEWIS! What are you doing here?" I yelled, shocked.

"What do you think I'm doing here? Visiting you, of course." Simon said, looking around the house with critical eyes. He dragged his bags inside the house. Wow, is he staying for long? He's got a lot of things with him.

"How did you find me?" I asked. "And what's with the get-up? You look ridiculous."

"After some begging I did to your father, he finally told me where you were. He only told me you're in Indiana. So I have some people investigate your whereabouts. It took the people I hired almost two weeks to locate you." Simon confessed. "The get-up is so silly. I know. That's what you call camouflaging, my dear bestfriend." Simon is wearing a baggy jeans, loose t-shirt and a cap. He looks like a gangster.

Simon opened his arms and I hugged him. We hugged each other for a long time. "I miss you so much, Si!" I said.

"I miss you too. Do you know life sucks without you? I don't have any other girl bestfriend who would accompany me to parties and soirees. Oh, by the way, Denise sends you her regards."

It's a surprise Denise Morgan, my infamous rival, still remembers me. "You told her?" I asked, giving Simon a death glare.

"Nope. She overheard my conversation with one of the people I hired. Don't be too hard on her. Her reputation is going down too, just like yours."

"Why is her reputation going down?" Now that's a surprise.

"Come on, Clarissa. Both of you gain your reputation when both of you started fighting when we were, like, ten-years old. Have you forgotten we three are bestfriends and inseparable when we were kids? Both of you started your catfight because of a stupid boy and since then everything both of you two do is competition."

"So, you're saying that because I'm not in L.A anymore to catfight her, her reputation is going down?" I laughed. I guess going here have some major perks. I remember my childhood so much. Denise, Simon and I were bestfriends. But when we turned ten, our friendship started to get complicated. I got more popular than Denise and she hated it so much. Simon got into music. But what destroyed my friendship with Denise is a boy who, according to him, fell head over heels to me. Denise liked him, but I didn't. But the boy pursued me. After that Denise treated me coldly and everything we do is like a competition.

"You got it." Simon said. "This house looks so…"

"So, what?" I questioned, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Boring." He continued, grinning at me.

"I know."

"Before I forget, why are you yelling a while ago?" Simon asked and I told him my recent problem. He doesn't look so happy. I so missed my bestfriend. The only person I could trust with any secret. But when I told him I'm going to do some chores, he burst out laughing.

"I hate you!" I said.

"You're doing household chores. My God, what have you done to my Clarissa Morgenstern? You turned her into an average-looking, normal-living, but still beautiful Clarissa Morgenstern."

"I'm not Clarissa Morgenstern anymore. The name's Clary Fray."

"I like Clarissa Morgenstern better than Clary Fray, although it's much longer. The name Clary Fray is so simple."

"It's simple because the name is not popular. Clarissa Morgenstern is a very popular name which can be synonyms with, drugs, alcoholism, scandals, and addict, sexy, wild and carefree." That made Simon laugh, even if it's not a joke.

"Let's go off the topic. Are you staying here in Indiana for long?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. Not for long. I'll be back in L.A tomorrow."

I feel so disappointed. I wish I could go out with Simon today. I hate my grandmother! Such a bad time of giving me a lot of work to do. "Si, I wish I could go out with you today. But alas, Victoria gave me chores to do."

"It's okay. I'll help you." Simon smiled.

"Woah! Honestly, you'll help me?"

"Of course. I could also do some chores, girl." Simon said. "Tonight we're going out."

"Out? Where?"

"It's a surprise. And by the way – hope you'll not get angry – Denise and I shopped before I went here. We bought you some new, hot clothes from you favorite brands." Simon beamed.

"Really? You two did that for me? I owe both of you two. Remind me to do something good to Denise when I get back." I gushed. "Why would I get angry, anyway?"

"Because we used your money." Simon chuckled.

"That's okay. At least both of you bought things for me."

"You going back to L.A?" Simon asked seriously. Of course, I am.

"Yeah. After I finish my senior year, I'll be going back to California to go to college." I said.

"Great! That's great! I thought you'll be staying here forever!" Simon said happily. "So, let's start doing chores and we can travel early to our destination later."

As Simon and I cleaned the house, we talked about each other's lives after I went here. He told me what's going on in Hollywood and I told him about my life here and all my friends, especially Iz, Dylan and Jace. He looks interested with Izzy. He kept asking questions about her. When I told him she has a boyfriend, his face fell. He looked utterly disappointed. Simon, my Simon. Always the ladies' man.

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

"Here, of course." Simon said.

"We don't have any other spare rooms here. And I don't know what will be there reaction when they saw you. Not all in the family new the real me." I said.

"Chill! We can work something out." Simon said. That's why I love Simon. He's so smart. Both of us were home-schooled. But he took it more seriously than I did.

"Okay." I replied confidently.

Simon and I finished the chores just after lunch. We decided to have a pizza delivered because none of us knew how to cook. After eating, we talked again.

He told me to get dressed now. It's 5:00 p.m and Victoria and the girls are not yet home, so does Jocelyn and Luke. As far as I know, Dylan is with his friends from his batch doing some project.

Si helped me carry his bags to my room. I checked the clothes they bought for me before changing into party clothes. Party clothes, which means we're going to a party, but where?

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Someplace I know. We're going to party." Simon smiled.

"I can't Simon. I'll be grounded for sure."

"Clarissa. You look sad and I want you to be happy. Enjoy life. A small party won't hurt you. It's nothing major." Simon said.

"But…"

"Clarissa." Simon demanded.

"Fine. I'll just handle my family when we get back." I sighed. There's no point fighting with Simon. And I want to party too. I've been so down lately with my problems. Yeah, I think I should party. Just for one night. Nobody would even recognize me.

Simon and I left the house at 6 p.m. He hired a cab that will take us to our destination. Simon gave the address. And it's in Chicago!

Clary, don't freak out. Be calm! But how can I be calm when this is the first time I'm going to a club since I became Clary Fray. Aaargggh! I'm not going to freak out. Breathe in, breathe out.

"Clarissa! Chill! We're not going to a slaughterhouse!"

"I know. But when we get back, it would be like I'm in a slaughterhouse." I said and I mean it. How am I going to explain this to Jocelyn and most of all to Victoria? Jocelyn would be furious. Victoria would be very enraged. She'll probably give a lecture. At least I've finished all the chores she want me to do, with a little help from Simon. No one can blame, old habits die hard and I miss Simon so much. I want to spend some time with him, jut for a few hours.

* * *

Please leave a review! Thanks for all the past reviews! =D

Please, also check out my other story Summer Affair! thanks.

xoxo, LadyDenise


	26. Party in Chicago

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's Chapter 26!

* * *

Chapter 26: Party in Chicago

"Si, I don't think this is a good idea." Clary said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Simon glared at her. "We're here already. It's already too late to come back in Indiana. You need to have fun once in a while."

Clary nodded and together they went inside the bar.

"What's your drink?" Simon asked.

"I'll have iced tea." Clary replied.

Simon sighed and ordered their drinks. "Clary, you know what? I'm going to kill your mother. What had she done to you? You're so different. It feels like I don't know you anymore." Simon said sadly.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said, smiling slightly.

"Promise me, when you finished high school you'll come back in L.A." Simon demanded.

"Of course, I promise."

"Here, hold my drink for a while. I'm going to look suitable partners for us." Simon handed her his drink and went to the dance floor. She was tempted to have a sip at Simon's drink but she resisted. She missed drinking, but she's not breaking her promise she made with Jocelyn: Don't drink while she's in Jocelyn'd custody. Well, she broke that promise once, when she got herself drunk in the attic. After that, she swore never to get drunk again.

When Simon came back a few minutes later, he's holding the hand of a girl, and a boy is following them.

"Clary, this is Frederick. He's your date tonight." Simon said and smiled. Oh no, he's the matchmaker again. Last time he looked for a suitable date for her, it turned out bad, so very bad. The guy nearly seduced her in front of the paparazzi. Clary's date was Simon's friend and he paired them together on the last minute. They were in a party and the paparazzi are trying to find their way inside the club. Two or three paparazzi got inside luckily and asked her for an interview. Clary's date, who was drunk as she was, pinned her to the wall, kissed her and started to tear her clothes off her. Simon saw it happening. He grabbed the guy and punched him. The paparazzi got a picture of them, Clary's date on the floor, unconscious, Simon, standing near my date his hands on his waist and Clary, holding her torn dress. It wasn't a pretty picture, but after that, she became more popular.

"Hi, I'm Clary." She said and offered him her hand. Frederick shook and smiled. Clary can tell that his smile is alluring. He's a dark-haired guy and his eyes the shade of brown. He's so different from Jace. Jace, her one and only true love.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Frederick. Feel free to call me Fred." Fred said. "Hey, wanna dance?" he asked. Clary nodded and together they made their way in the dance floor.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Jocelyn said as she entered their house.

"You're daughter is missing." Victoria said.

Jocelyn looked at all the people in the house. "Clary?" she asked.

"Who else? She's your only daughter who is a runaway." Victoria pointed out.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. They all looked at the door with a scowl on their faces. "I know it's already late. But please don't ground me. It took us a while to finish our project." Dylan said.

"We thought you were Clary." Aline said.

"What's with Clary?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Well, your dear half-sister is missing. Give me your phone." Aline demanded.

"Why do you want my phone?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business. It's my phone you're going to use." Dylan snapped.

"I'm going to text Clary. I asked her something this morning and I wasn't her answer now. So hand me your phone." Aline snapped back. Dylan gave her his phone and she text Clary.

**Aline: Yes or No?, This is Aline, I'm using Dylan's phone.**

**Clary: No. You may spread whatever gossip you want. I'm not breaking up with Jace.**

**Aline: Fine! You better prepare for your great humiliation tomorrow. Xoxo..**

**Clary: I'm not scared of you Aline. **

Aline stomped her foot in frustration and handed Dylan his phone. He looked confused but he didn't ask what's going on. Clary's not scared of her? Damn her. She'll see. She'll fear me too.

"Mom, what did you do this time?" Jocelyn asked her mother.

"Nothing horrible. I just told her to clean the house." Victoria replied calmly.

"What? Mom! You shouldn't have done that. You know Clarissa, she didn't grew up cleaning the house." Jocelyn snapped.

Victoria had her eyes with at her daughter's outburst. "We had a deal, Jocelyn!"

"I know. You want her money. I want her love. You got her money and I haven't got her love. You are trying to push her away from me. You're being unfair Mom! I'll risk everything just for her to love me back." Jocelyn yelled and went to her room. She left her mother and prayed that her mother was guilty at was she's doing now. She spent fifteen years away from her daughter and this is her only chance to prove to her daughter how much she loved her. She'll risk everything, even if it means having a divorce with Luke. And leaving their kids. Wait, can she really do that just for Clarissa to love her back? No, maybe not.

* * *

Please leave a review! Thanks. =D

xoxo, LadyDenise


	27. Party's over

Warning: This chapter is short!

I'm very busy again, school's about to start in again in a few weeks and I need to study in advance.

I'll try to update tomorrow, or later today.. =D

* * *

Chapter 27: Party's over

[CPOV]

Oh no, I'm screwed! I'm really going to kill Simon! He has put me into trouble! Damn! It's already Monday morning and I've just come home.

As I entered the house slowly, I can sense that they are already awake. It's 4 o'clock already. I assume Dylan, Jocelyn, or Luke was awake. I tiptoed quietly while opening the door and closing it behind me.

"Oh, Clary. You're home now." Luke said as I started to climb the stairs. He was in the kitchen. I turned and walked to him. Luckily, it's not Jocelyn or my grandmother Victoria.

"Is Jocelyn…awake?" I whispered.

"I sure am awake." Jocelyn said from behind me. TROUBLE!

I turned around and met Jocelyn's furious gaze. "Hi." I said.

"Where were you?" she snarled.

Truth or lie? Truth or lie? If I tell Jocelyn the truth, I'll be grounded for sure. If I lied, my ass will be safe from Jocelyn's or Victoria's lecture but guilt will tug me. I should better tell the truth. Besides, it's my fault. No, it's Simon Lewis' fault!

"I was out with Simon. We went to a club in Chicago. I swear I didn't drink. I'm perfectly sober!" I said. Jocelyn's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Who's Simon?" Jocelyn asked.

"Simon Lewis, my bestfriend in L.A." I replied.

"Oh, I see. He's also a celebrity, right?" she said, I nodded. "Where is he now?"

"He had to leave early. He had something important to do back in L.A." I explained.

Jocelyn stared at me, and I stared back, slightly shaking because of fear. Dear Lord, please help me. Please don't let Jocelyn ground me.

"Did someone saw you? Any paparazzi there?" she asked.

Was there paparazzi? I'm not really sure. I didn't check. Simon assured me that that club is not popular and celebrities seldom appear there. "No." I answered confidently, shaking my head.

"Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent sure." I said.

"Okay. I'm not punishing you for this." She said. Woah! What a relief! Thank you God for hearing my prayers! "But," now there's a but, argh! "if you do it again. I swear you'll never like your punishment." I nodded and hugged Jocelyn. This is the first time I hugged her. As I was about to leave and change for school clothes Jocelyn said, "I won't mention this to your grandmother. And you shouldn't too. I'll be the one to explain this to her." I nodded.

Once inside my room, I locked the door and checked my reflection on the mirror. I looked exhausted. I need some sleep. I still have two hours before going to school. I think I'll get some sleep first.

Damn, I almost forgot! Aline was planning something embarrassing for me! Argh!

I climb under the covers of my bed and began to think of possible ways to stop Aline from spreading a gossip about me. Compared to Aline, Denise is an angel. But just a bit.

Before I can think of a way to stop Aline, I fell into a deep sleep.


	28. Aline spreads a LIE

Chapter 28: Aline spreads a lie

[CPOV]

"Clary, are you really all right?" Jace asked worriedly, looking down at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied.

"I don't believe you." Iz said.

"You look like hell." Jace said and chuckled a bit.

I glared at him but smiled. "Way to flatter a lady!"

"What do you think Aline's going to do?" Iz asked a hint of curiosity in her eyes. I shrugged, unsure.

Aline can humiliate me in a million ways. That's why I'm not sure what she's going to do. Or say. God! Why does she have to be a bitch? Anyone can live in peace and harmony, right?

"I'm going to class. See you all at lunch." Dylan said and left. All the time Iz and Jace asked what's going on with me because I was so quiet since this morning, Dylan remained quiet too. He didn't gave a hint of what happened yesterday. I told him the truth before we met Jace and Iz in their car. I explained to him what I did and I asked him to promise me not to say a singled word to Iz and Jace. I love Dylan so much. He's the perfect little brother. I want to be the perfect older sister too. I promise I'm going to spoil him when I get back in L.A. I'm going to buy him everything he wants.

"You might want to stop flirting with one another." Iz said a few minutes later. We are headed to our class and I can't stop flirting and giggling with Jace. He was trying to make me smile and laugh. Apparently, he achieved his goals.

When I'm Jace, it's like all my problems vanished. His smile makes me smile. His laugh makes me laugh. He's the perfect boyfriend too. He's everything that I wanted.

"You should look for a boyfriend too so you'll stop telling us to stop flirting. It's quite enjoying." Jace said, nudging his sister.

Iz pouted. "No thanks."

"Dylan is available." I mumbled and hid my smile. They may not admit it, but it's kind of obvious that they like one another.

Iz blushed and slapped me using her book.

"You like him don't you?" Jace teased and laughed.

"I don't!"

"Then why did you react so badly? If you don't like him you'll just never mind what I said. But you slapped me, and it kinda hurt." I also teased.

"I hate you two!" Iz mumbled. "See you at lunch." She said and left.

It's unbelievable! Aline still hasn't doing anything to embarrass me in front of the class. We have a few classes together and she was acting as if I wasn't there, as usual. She's not making a move. She could have embarrassed me at one of our classes when I answered my teacher's question wrong. Or maybe, she didn't want me to be embarrass in front of the class. She wants to embarrass me in front of the whole school.

Since Iz and I shared the class before lunch, we met with Jace, Dylan and the others in the cafeteria. They sat already in our usual place, chatting and laughing.

Iz sat beside Dylan and I sat beside Jace.

"Hi." Dylan said to Iz, who blushed and glared at the smiling Jace and me.

"Hey." Iz replied casually, still glaring at us.

Dylan's brow furrowed and asked, "What's going on?"

Iz glared one more time at Jace and me before answering Dylan. "Nothing." She said, giving him a smile.

We were in the middle of our discussion when suddenly Aline's voice echoed in the cafeteria. "Attention everyone." Aline yelled. She was standing atop the table, hands at her hips.

Oh my God! This is it. The end of Cary Fray.

"Look at me!" she yelled again. When all eyes were on her, even the lunch people who are glaring at her, she smiled and began her speech. "I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing. But what I'm going to say is something important. One of our schoolmates here is suffering a viral disease." Aline began. There were gasps among the crowd. She looked at me, straight in the eye. "Clary Fray, our dearest new student…" Aline paused for effect, and everyone is stared at me, "has herpes." She said pitifully.

The people in the room became quiet for a while before they erupted in giving me comments about how disgusting I am! What the hell?

"Damn you Aline." I murmured. Dylan, Iz and Jace looked angry, while my other friends stared blankly at me.

"Is it true?" one of them whispered.

"Of course not." I replied.

"I'm really going to kill that bloody bitch." Iz growled and was about to stand up but was stopped by Dylan.

"She's not worth it." Dylan said.

Jace was quiet all the while. He'll be affected too by the lie Aline said. He's my boyfriend. He will not escape bad rumors too. "I'm sorry." I whispered to Jace.

He chuckled. "What for?"

"For you getting involved." I whispered.

"It's okay. I don't mind." He whispered back.

I hold back my tears until classes had ended. At home, I went straight to my room and avoided everyone as much as possible, specially my two evil stepsisters. At dinner, Dylan made an excuse to Jocelyn. I told Dylan not to tell Jocelyn. I don't want her getting worried and involved.

One day Aline, I'll have my revenge too. You're going to stop treating me like this. I swear you'll regret meeting Clarissa Morgenstern as Clary Fray. I may be kind and weak now, but one day, you'll beg my forgiveness if you realized how strong and bitchy I am.


	29. Paparazzi

Here's chapter 29! Enjoy!

Thanks for all the reviews! =D

* * *

Chapter 29: Paparazzi

[CPOV]

It's been a few weeks since Aline spread the lie she made up to humiliate me. It's the first week of December and up until now, the rumor hadn't died down. I thought after a few days they would all forget about it. Apparently, I was wrong. Damn Aline! She caused the break-up of Dylan, Iz, Jace and I with our other friends. We don't sit together anymore. They said their reputation too would be in danger. The hell with reputation!

Why everyone does wants to be popular? Why do they want to be like their Queen Bee, Aline Penhallow? Damn them!

Dylan, Iz, Jace and me ate lunch in silence. Around me, I could hear murmurs. And I'm sure it's about me. Aren't they tired of talking about me and my disease? I sat back at my chair and sighed.

"You okay?" Jace asked. I shook my head.

"Aren't you going to make revenge or something?" Iz asked.

"I'm still planning it." I replied and smiled lightly at her.

Out of nowhere, Aline and her friends appeared at our table, looking down at us. Once again, the always-noisy cafeteria became quiet and all are staring at us. Now what does she want?

Aline smiled down at me and said, "So Clary, how are you?"

"Obviously not fine. Thanks to you." I said through gritted teeth. She should be thankful we are in front of many people, if not; I would have strangled her, right here, right now.

"You're welcome." She giggled and walked off. Argh! I hate her so much!

I'm going to right what she did wrong.

Before I can stop myself from what I'm going to do, I found myself standing atop the table. "Aline!" I shouted. She was about to leave the cafeteria. She turned to me and stared, her brow arched.

"Now please listen everyone! I'm tired of all of you talking behind my back. I'm tired of the murmurs and the pities. It's annoying the hell out of me! When Aline said I had herpes, all of you avoided me as if I'm a zombie! Well are you sure that I really have that disease? The problem with all of you is that you believe every word that bitch says. Why? Is she a goddess or something? You're always falling under her schemes making all of you IDIOTS!" I yelled, releasing my anger and frustration. Aline stared at me, challenging.

"Clary, let's talk." Aline said. I jumped off the table and looked at my friends before following Aline out of the cafeteria.

Aline led me outside the school, where we can have a private talk.

"How long do you think you could keep the truth?" She said. I looked at her curiously. She handed me the latest Ok! Magazine. "Congratulations, you're in the front cover too."

I stared at the cover for a long time. Sure, there was me. It was the picture of me in the club where Simon and I went. In the picture, I was holding a drink, Simon's drink. The label was 'Is Chicago the new L.A?' Damn! I'm caught!

"Clarissa Morgenstern. Oh I should have known." Aline scoffed.

"My lawyer is going to talk to you about this." I replied casually.

"How would Jace think if I told him the truth?" she threatened. "And how would your friends react? I'm sure Iz would rather be my friend than yours."

"What makes you think they don't know?" I snapped.

"They knew?"

"Yes. They knew all along."

"Then you won't mind if I tell the whole school, do you?"

"Of course I mind. It was supposed to be a secret! Aline, you're not scaring me! You should have known from the start I'm not the kind of girl who would let herself be treated like dirt. You should be afraid now. I'm Clarissa Morgenstern. What Clarissa wants, Clarissa gets. I can destroy you." I snapped. I don't want to do this. But she's giving me no choice. She's been pushing me to play a game I don't like, and now I'm going to join her. And I know I'm going to win.

Her eyes widen at what I said. "You're not scaring me either." Her voice quivered a bit and she took a step back. Oh yes, she's scared.

"Aline, you've just met your match. Oh wait, I'm not your match, since I'm a thousand level above you." I said, "Go inside the school and tell them you just made up that stupid lie."

"Even though you are Clarissa Morgenstern, I'm not going to do it. This is my dominion! I was here first."

"Did I say I want them to be my follower and worship me? No, right? Now go there and take back what you said!" I yelled. "I just want my friends not to suffer too."

"Fine, you bitch!" Aline said, nearly in tears.

"Don't also attempt to tell them I'm Clarissa Morgenstern. That would make me even more popular than you." I said, pity clear in my voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She mumbled.

We went back to the cafeteria, this time; I'm the one leading her. She stood on the table and called everyone's attention.

"Clary Fray doesn't have herpes. It was just a lie I made to make all of you don't like her. I'm taking back what I said. I apologize for the trouble I made." Aline said.

All the people in the cafeteria shouted rude comments at her. They started throwing food at her. Woah! This is much better than I expected. Spaghettis, salads, sodas, fruits and other foods were all threw at Aline.

"Happy now?" Aline said to me. From the look on her face, I know she's angry at me and she's about to cry. She walked out of the cafeteria, my stepsisters following her.

Dylan, Jace and Iz are all smiling at me. I feel a little guilty at what happened. But she deserved it.

"What did you do to make her do that?" Iz giggled. I'll tell her the truth later.

"I'm from L.A. I grew up being a threatening bitch." I said and happily sat back at my chair beside Jace.

"You know, sometimes I feel like I don't really know you. You always surprise me." Jace said and his comment made me uneasy. My secret is out. How am I going to stop Jace from knowing it?

Even after school, there are people saying sorry to me for their backstabbing comments. I forgave them. But the memory will still remain in me.

Iz, Dylan, Jace and I walked to Jace's car. We were about to get inside the car when we saw a man taking pictures of us, from afar.

"Who's that?" Jace asked.

"Maybe he's my admirer." Dylan chuckled.

"You're assuming he's gay?" Iz laughed.

I know who that is. It's one of them paparazzi! Hooray! Another problem on the way. "Let's go home." I said and got inside the car. The rest followed.

That night I can't stop thinking about what happened. Aline's not the Queen Bee anymore, I hope. But she's still Aline Penhallow and she can do anything.

Should I tell Jocelyn what happened? I already called Dad and my lawyer. They told me they would handle it. This is Simon's fault! If he didn't come here, this would not be happening.

I'm sure tomorrow wouldn't be another worse day ever.

The next day wasn't what I was expected. Paparazzi are all over the school interviewing everyone who wants to be interview. When Jace parked the car, the paparazzi crowded at the us. They were all screaming 'Clarissa Morgenstern!'

Jace looked at me and shook his head. "So Aline's right." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"She called me last night and asked me if I knew you are Clarissa Morgenstern. I told her didn't and she updated me what happened when you talk to her. I didn't believe her at first. Are you really Clarissa Morgenstern?" Jace said softly. I nodded. "The two of you knew it too?" Jace asked. Dylan and Iz nodded slowly.

Jace's jaw hardened. He started the car and went out of the school parking lot.

* * *

What do you think? Please review! =D


	30. Heartbreak

This is the second to the last chapter of Hollywood Starlet. I hope you enjoy! XD Sorry for the late update, by the way.. =D

* * *

Chapter 30: Heartbreak

"Iz, have you seen Jace?" Clary asked worriedly. Since he left the school this morning, she hadn't seen him, even a glimpse of his golden hair.

"No." Iz said, shaking her head. "He ditched school. That's so unlike him."

Clary snapped her locker door shut. Iz did the same. "Where do you think we can find him?" Clary said softly. She's been so worried all day about Jace. All day she's in the principal's office to avoid the media. She can't stop looking at her phone waiting for Jace to call or text her.

From afar, they could her a guy's voice calling Clary's and Iz's name. When the person was near enough for them to see whom it was, they saw a tired and panting Dylan.

"Jace's outside. He's looking for you two." Dylan panted.

"In the parking lot?" Iz asked.

"Yeah."

Clary took a deep breath, steadying her tensed nerves. "Let's go see him." She finally said and they went to Jace's car.

Outside the school, there are Medias wanting to interview Clary, but she refused. She doesn't want to talk to them. She wants to talk to Jace and assure him that all will be all right.

When Clary, Iz and Dylan were on the parking lot, still avoiding reporters, Clary saw Jace leaning back at his car, looking angry.

"Please, stop harassing me into answering your questions. I'm not in the mood. I'll have a press conference if that's what all of you wants. In the meantime, stay away from me. Now, out of my way!" Clary yelled furiously. She's eager to talk to Jace now. But with the reporters swarming all over her, she knows Jace might lose patience.

The reporters around her loosened a bit and stayed out of her way. When she was standing in front of the angry Jace, photographers took liberty in taking pictures. The flashes of the cameras blinded Clary.

"Jace…" Clary whispered, looking straight at his eyes.

"Let's talk." He snapped. "The two of you too." He said to Iz and Dylan. They all obeyed him and went inside the car.

Jace drove and stopped at the town's small park, where at this time of the day, there not so many people around. They all climbed out of the car and followed Jace who led them in the crowded trees.

"Clarissa Morgenstern. Hah! I should have known." Jace scoffed, placing his hands in his jeans pockets.

Hearing him say her name in that way, Clary's heart ached. Clary remained quiet, waiting for Jace to say anything more. She doesn't want to say anything because she feared that Jace will think she's reasoning with him. She knows she made a mistake of lying to him.

Jace glared at her and that made her heart ache more. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he growled.

"First, it was supposed to be a secret that I shouldn't tell anyo-" Clary started.

"Anyone? Iz and Dylan knew." Jace interjected.

"I tried to tell you, Jace. Believe me. But every time I tried, a lie always comes out of my mouth. I really, really tried so hard. But I just can't." Clary said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Halloween Costume Party?" Jace snapped.

Clary nodded. "Yes. I was about to admit the truth that night. It nearly killed me when I told a half-truth-half-lie lie." She cried, feeling empty inside.

"Why can't you tell me the truth? How many times do I need to tell you that you could trust me? I feel betrayed Clary!" Jace yelled, glaring down at the crying Clary.

"I'm sorry Jace. I truly am." She whispered softly, staring down at her feet, refusing to look at Jace's angry face.

Jace glanced down at the Clary before glaring at his sister and bestfriend. "Why did the two of you know about the truth except me?"

"Clary didn't tell me. I overheard my mother talking to Clary's father." Dylan said truthfully and calmly.

Iz, on the other hand, was shaking. "When she attended Max's birthday party. The gown she wore that night was the one she wore when she was the cover in an issue of Teen Vogue magazine." Iz said.

"You should have told me." Jace said angrily.

"I can't Jace. I wasn't in the position to tell it to you. Even though I want to, Clary has the right to say it to you." Iz snapped, she too is crying.

"I feel like an idiot. Dylan, before Clary and I dated, I asked you if your half-sister is Clarissa Morgenstern. I remember you told me she wasn't and laughed at me as if I was out of my mind. I believed you." Jace accused, she could hear Clary's heartbreaking sobs but willed himself not to look at her and comfort her, as he badly wanted to do.

Dylan sighed and looked at Jace. "That time you were not with Clary yet. And I agree with Iz. We're not in the position to tell you that Clary Fray is Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Jace don't blame this on them. It's my fault." Clary whispered, looking at Jace. Clary was shocked when she saw that tears are also forming in Jace's eyes. She thought tough guys don't cry. But she's wrong. Or was it that she had really hurt Jace so hard? Maybe.

"All the time we were together, Clary, I can't help comparing you to Clarissa Morgenstern. A part of me wants to believe that you're not her, and a part of me doubts it. God! I feel like a mess!" Jace yelled, running his hands through his hair. He shook his head and sighed.

"I hate all of you!" Jace yelled before storming out of the park. What had happened to their happy and healthy relationship? He felt so empty and lightheaded. He needs to be away from them. Away from this drama.

They followed him out of the crowded trees. They saw Jace already getting in the car and driving off the park, leaving them sad.

Clary crashed to her knees. She's been crying so hard as if the world had already ended. "I should have told him the truth. I'm so stupid. I thought my secret would never be revealed to Jace." Clary said in between sobs.

"Clary, don't blame yourself." Iz said, crashing to her knees too beside Clary. "Please stop crying, you make me cry too."

"Come on, let's go home." Dylan offered his hand to Iz and Clary. He pulled them up and hugged them. "Don't worry. Jace will come around. He'll accept the truth. All you need to do is talk to Jace, Clary."

"Let's walk now, before it gets too dark." Iz said.

Dylan and Clary nodded, and they all made their way to their houses, thinking about what happened. And what's going to happen.

* * *

How was it? Please review!


	31. Acceptance

Yay! Here's the last chapter of Hollywood Starlet!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you'll like the ending. =D

* * *

Chapter 31: Acceptance

As Clary, Dylan and Iz neared their houses, they saw reporters in front of the Garroway's residence.

"Oh no. What are we going to do?" Clary asked worriedly, looking at her friends.

"Iz, go now to your house. They'll not pay you any attention." Dylan said and Iz obliged. She walked down the sidewalk to her house and went inside, the reporters paying her no mind as Dylan predicted.

"How about us?" Clary asked her half-brother.

Dylan shrugged. "We're gonna use the back door since we don't have any other option."

"Okay. Let's go?"

Dylan grabbed Clary's hand and dashed into the crowded trees at the back of their house then swiftly entered the house using the back door.

Once inside, gasps of surprise greeted them.

"Where have you been?" Jocelyn asked.

"Long story." Dylan said and Clary nodded.

They were not expecting such a huge welcoming committee. Clary's father, Valentine Morgenster, was there. So were Simon Lewis and Denise Morgan, who is sitting at the sofa comfortably. The twins, Aline and Victoria are also present. Luke is the only one out of the picture.

Clary glanced at her L.A friends and arched her brows. "What are you two doing here?" Clary asked.

"Since I'm the one to blame, I came here to apologize for the trouble I made." Simon said, walking to Clary and giving her a light kiss on her left cheek.

Denise stood from the sofa, gave Clary a kiss on her right cheek and hugged her. "I'm not busy so I decided to tag along. You don't mind, do you? Hey, I heard you have a boyfriend. Is he handsome, hot and has a lot of sex appeal?" Denise giggled.

"Who told you? Oh yeah, Simon." Clary said, glaring at Simon, who grinned at her. "Yes, he's handsome, hot and has a lot of sex appeal." She mocked, smiling at Denise.

"When can I meet him?" Denise beamed.

Clary's smile faded. "You can't."

"Why?" Denise pouted.

"Because…I don't want you stealing him away from me. Just like what you've done with my previous boyfriend." Clary said, shooting daggers at Denise.

"How's Jace?" Aline suddenly asked. They all looked at her. "I heard he ditched school."

"Yeah. All thanks to you." Clary snapped.

"You're welcome." Aline replied. "You know Clary – or do you prefer CLARISSA – I'm a little disappointed at you. You're such a weakling. Do you really expect me to accept defeat after what you've done to me? I thought Clarissa Morgenstern is the most feared BITCH in L.A. But you've got nothing to me." Aline mocked.

"FYI, you didn't know I was Clarissa Morgenstern until yesterday. Clary is different from her. You should be thankful I didn't act all bitchy at you when you were trying to make me look stupid at school." Clary snapped.

"Ah. Clarissa, do you want me to degrade her?" Denise said while giving Aline a disgusted look. "Or you'll do that some other time. I don't remember a girl ridiculing. If you want me to put her at her place I could do it. As a payment for all the bad things, I've done to you. Honestly, I missed you so much. Life is boring without you."

Clary smiled what her RIVAL said. She thought Denise would go with Aline. They both hate her. "No thanks. She's not worth it."

"Okay girls, stop it. I don't want to witness a catfight." Valentine said. "Aren't you going to hug me, Clarissa? I missed you so much. Life is hell without you." He said and reached for Clary when she walked to him. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too, Dad. Life's good without you." Clary joked. "So what brings you here?"

"You're going back to L.A with us." Valentine said.

Clary looked at him with sad eyes. "I can't go back to L.A, Dad. As much that it is my home there, this is my home too. I made friends here already. Just let me finish my senior year here."

"Is it because of a boy?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Clary admitted.

Valentine sighed and looked down at his daughter. When he first saw her when she entered the back door, he knew that the wild and carefree Clarissa Morgenstern he knew was gone now, she's replaced by a more responsible Clary Fray. "You decide what you want to do." He said.

I love Jace, Clary thought. She loved him more than she loved anyone in her life. She doesn't want to end their relationship this way. Truth be told, she doesn't want to leave Indiana and go back to L.A. Sure, she missed her celebrity life. But she wants to finish High School first. She's been doing good in school now. After a few more months, she'll be graduating High School and she's going back to L.A for college. That won't hurt, right? When she gets back to L.A after High School, she'll still be famous. Who would ever forget the scandalous Clarissa Morgenstern?

Clary looked at all the faces around her. She first looked at Aline, her most annoying enemy. Clary can't leave without having a huge revenge at her. Dylan, she loved Dylan as a brother, not half-brother, but as a full brother. The twins, even though she hates them, she'll miss their stupidity. Victoria, Clary will never leave until Victoria pays her the money she owed. Finally, Jocelyn. She longed to call Jocelyn 'Mom' or 'Mother'. She have to stay here to make things right. She's going to be close to her mother and forgave her for leaving Clary and her father. Then there's Iz and Jace. She loved them so much and can't imagine life without them. She love Simon and, yeah, Denise too. But she knows they'll survive without Clarissa Morgenstern.

"I'll stay." Clary whispered and looked at her father. "I'm going to finish High School here. Then I'll go back to L.A."

Valentine smiled at his daughter. "Sure. If that's what you want. You've screwed enough in L.A. Don't screw your life here too." He said, Clary smiled and nodded.

"Like mother, like daughter." Victoria mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mom!" Jocelyn snapped.

"What? Just saying the truth. Clarissa is just like you when you were her age." Victoria glared at her daughter. She glared at Valentine too.

"Surprise!" A girl yelled as she entered the back door. It was Iz.

Clary looked at her friend. "What are you doing here?" Clary asked.

Iz went inside the living room and was shocked to see Hollywood celebrities. She first saw Simon Lewis before she saw Denise Morgan. "Hi." She smiled at Simon. Simon smiled back at her, looking interested in knowing her.

Dylan saw the exchange of smiles between Iz and Simon. He's not sure what he felt when he saw it. It can't be jealousy.

"Ahh…I just need to tell you my brother is at home and he's locked himself in his room and refused to eat dinner." Iz announced.

"I'll go talk to him." Clary said.

"How are you going to get out of the house without being seen?" Iz asked.

Simon smiled. "I have a great idea." He said, obviously showing off to Iz that he's smart.

Jace turned on the TV in his room and looked for a channel to watch. When he passed the news he saw the headline 'Clarissa Morgenstern is going back to Hollywood'.

"It is announced that Clarissa Morgenstern, Hollywood's most beloved starlet, is going back to Hollywood. Her father, along with her best friend Simon Lewis, and – surprisingly – Denise Morgan, her fiercest rival, went to Indiana to take her back to L.A…"

Jace turned off the TV. He doesn't want to hear anything related to Clarissa Morgenstern.

He went under the covers of his bed and willed himself to sleep. He's tired of thinking about what happened between him and Clary. God knows he missed her so much. He missed her laugh, her smile, her red hair. Now, she's truly gone. Back to L.A and out of his life.

He remembered all the happy times they were together. He remembered clearly their first trip to the beach with Dylan and Iz. She looked stunningly beautiful in a red bikini. He could also recall how furious she was when a girl he barely knew complimented him on how hot he looked in his board shorts. Clary nearly buried the poor girl's face in the sand. He also remembered their dinner date. Clary wore a sexy black cocktail dress and her hair was in messy up-do.

A knock on the door brought Jace back to reality. "Open the door Jace." Iz yelled, pounding on the door.

"Go to hell!" Jace yelled back.

"I can't! I do not know what transportation to use and I don't know if I could afford it even if there is." Iz snapped.

Jace chuckled at his sister's joke. "Get lost!"

"I don't know if I could. I memorized all the places here in Indiana." Iz said and pounded on the door. "Open the door!"

"Quit bothering me, please, Isabelle?" Jace pleaded.

"Open the door, or I'll summon Satan to take you to hell!" Iz threatened, even if it was a joke.

"How will you summon Satan?" Jace challenged.

"Satan lives on the room next to you!" Iz said, referring to Alec Lightwood.

"I heard that!" Alec yelled from his room.

Jace laughed at that one. He heard a girl's laugh from outside his room. He knows it's not Izzy. Was it Clary's? Or he's just really dreaming?

"Iz, stop it!" Clary said. "Jace, I know you're angry. Could we talk?"

Is he going out of his mind or Clary's here? Jace sighed and unlocked the door. He opened the door and looked down at Clary. "I saw the news. I thought you've left?" Jace asked.

"That was nothing. It was a trick to get the reporters out of here." Clary confessed. "Could we talk?"

Jace nodded, opened the door wide and let Clary in. He glared at his smiling sister. "I hate you jokes." He said.

"Whatever." Iz replied. She waved her hand and went to her own room.

Jace shut the door and locked it again. He turned and faced Clary, who sitting on the top of his bed.

"Jace, you still angry at me?" Clary whispered softly.

"No. But I still feel betrayed." He replied, walking to the bed and sitting down beside Clary.

Clary nodded. "I understand. Sorry, I lied. It wasn't really my intention."

They remained quiet for a while, staring blankly at nowhere.

"I don't know what to say." Clary admitted and laughed lightly, tears are forming in her eyes again.

"Clary, I'm sorry too." Jace mumbled.

"For what?"

"For overreacting. I know I have hurt you back at the park."

"What now?" Clary asked softly.

"I don't know. It feels so weird being here with you." Jace admitted and chuckled.

Clary smiled. "Why? Because you're thinking that I'm Clarissa Morgenstern instead of Clary?"

"Yeah. God, this is confusing me." Jace said.

"Because, when you look at me, you see Clary Fray. But the real me is Clarissa Morgenstern." Clary mocked. It was more of a statement than a question.

"You got it." Jace nodded.

"Jace, things don't need to change between us. I'm still the Clary that you know. I'm still me, your down-to-earth girlfriend." Clary giggled softly. She's trying so hard to lighten the mood. She knew Jace is no longer angry, but he's still lost to her.

"You're still Clary, yeah. But you're also Clarissa. That's who you truly are. This really confuses the hell out of me." Jace said, shaking his head.

"How am I going to make this right?" Clary murmured, staring up. She sighed and looked at Jace. "Do you still love me, Jace?"

"Of course I do. I love you so much it hurts. And God knows how scared I am to loose you." Jace replied. He loved her. There's no mistaking to it.

"Then you'll accept me for who I am. Even if I'm Clarissa Morgenstern. Think about it Jace. Nothing changed; except for the fact that you knew that I'm a Hollywood Starlet. Shouldn't you be happy that your girlfriend is famous and every guy wants her?" Clary pointed out.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Jace said. He got out of bed and unlocked the door. He opened it and motioned Clary to leave. "Please?"

Clary got up from the bed. She gave Jace a light kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Bye. See you at school tomorrow. By the way, Dylan and I are riding together at school. Dad bought me a new car." Clary was almost out of Jace's room when she turned back to him again. "I heard Jace Herondale is a die-hard fan of Clarissa Morgenstern." She teased.

After Clary left, Jace went back into his bed and began thinking about his relationship with Clary. She's right that nothing changed between them. But there is. She'll be famous at school. Everyone will want to be her friend. Guys might steal her from him.

God, please help me! Jace thought.

"Wow, I like your dad, Clary." Dylan beamed. He gazed at Clary's new Audi. "Can I touch it?" he asked.

"Of course you can." Clary laughed. "Come on, let's go to school."

Dylan jumped in the passenger's seat while Clary in the driver's seat. As they drove off to school, some people turned to stare at Clary's car.

Once they were in the school, Clary's car was mob by the paparazzi. She parked the car and got out.

"Last night's news declared that you were going back to L.A. Any comment Miss Morgenstern?" asked a reporter.

"Why aren't you going back to L.A?"

"Are you going to stay here and quit acting?"

Clary didn't pay them any attention. Thank God, some teachers are pushing them away from her.

"Miss Morgenstern, last night, Denise Morgan was with you. Are you two friends again?"

"Rumors said that you have a boyfriend. Is it true?"

Clary groaned and continued walking. She hates it so much when reporters are asking about personal things. Why can't they shut their mouth?

Clary was starting to get irritated when a familiar car passed in front of her, making the reporters moved out of her way. It was Jace's car. Iz got out of the car and motioned for Clary to get in. She handed her car key to Dylan, who is beside her.

"Thanks." Clary yelled to Iz.

She ran to the passenger's side and opened the door. Once she got inside, Jace zoomed out of the school.

"Thanks for the save." Clary giggled and put on her seatbelt.

Jace grinned at her and said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, as long as you're with me."

* * *

Please leave a review! I hope you liked it. XD

xoxo, LadyDenise


End file.
